Devil's deal
by Kang-tian
Summary: a much needed an
1. Proposal

This is my first Harry Potter story. I usually write card captor stories. By the way if anyone who reads that I've updated the famous forever in one moment. Well this is a Draco/Hermione fic. Now I know most ladies who read this will agree that a guy that has that dark, mysterious and rebellious aura about them is very appealing. I'm not saying that guys that are sweet and kind aren't good either but jeez you have to admit there is something about that bad boy streak in a man that just makes you go gaga.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own anything except an engagement ring and a computer. Do you really think I own a whole book and movie series? I wish.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" A girl with brown hair asked flopping onto her bed. She kept hitting herself with a pillow as her friends comforted her.  
  
"Hermione it's for your own sake. This plan will work you'll see. Besides you all have to admit he is cute."  
  
"Lavender!" Ginny exclaimed but then smiled. "Not so loud. They'll hear you down stairs."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and remembered how this whole situation got started.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Hermione look Harry is talking to that girl again." They were all in their seventh year and Hermione was the head girl. Harry had grown up a lot lately and was now seeing a very beautiful girl named Kiyo Geisha. She was a very exotic young woman who had been raised in Japan with her family. Her father worked with muggles in the military.  
  
Her two closest friends had become very handsome and though Ron still had a crush on her the object of Hermione's affection didn't. She didn't' see herself as pretty. She thought of herself as a very plain girl.  
  
"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I know ho w much you liked him." Ginny said as the witness the famous Harry Potter exchanging passionate kisses with the girl.  
  
"It's ok." She said softly. She started walking the other way. She was so upset that she didn't look where she was going.  
  
"Watch it Granger." Draco Malfoy said in his usual tone. Hermione didn't even flinch and kept walking. The head boy looked up and saw his rival for the last seven years snogging the new student.  
  
"You better not be mean to her right now Malfoy. You'll regret it." Ginny said walking past him. "Hermione wait up."  
  
"Please leave me alone." She pleaded. Malfoy had instinctively followed the girls to the entrance of the Head boy and girl rooms. The ones he shared with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione please don't cry. It's not worth it. Lot's of other boys for you to pick out."  
  
"Look at me Lavender. I'm nothing. Do you see me? I'm nothing. No wonder Harry would never look at me twice. I'm horrid."  
  
"No you're not. You're beautiful. You just haven't' discovered it yet. You just have to find the perfect way for you to look to bring out that natural beauty in you." Ginny said.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm horrible. Malfoy is right. I'm ugly. I'm nothing but a horrid mud blood." With that she said the password and entered the room leaving her two friends outside.  
  
"So the muggle has finally broken down. Dun blame her though."  
  
"Malfoy you leave her alone" Lavender said angrily. They didn't need him on their backs.  
  
"Now hold on a second. I'd like to make a proposition." He said with one of his smirks. The two girls looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Ginny said looking at him seriously.  
  
"I can help make that muggle look so damn sexy that Harry Potter the golden boy will fall off his chair every time he sees her. Along with every other guy in this whole school."  
  
By now Hermione had heard them talk and had opened the door. Her bloodshot eyes started at Draco's gray eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She muttered dragging them all inside.  
  
"You're a clay mold." He said thoughtfully. You just need someone to mold you"  
  
"You think you're the one to mold me?" Hermione said with a sneer.  
  
"I don't think I am. I know I am. You got potential git. More than you think. If I can somehow manage to irritate that golden boy of yours the better."  
  
"If she was to do this what's in it for you?" Ginny asked. He just smiled.  
  
"Ah. We'll discuss payment after" He said mysteriously.  
  
"This will between us?" Lavender asked. He nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't want anyone to know." He said smiling.  
  
"Alright." Hermione said softly. She extended her hand and shook with Draco.  
  
"Please to become business partners." He said professionally.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I'm an idiot." He moaned. "How could I make a deal with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Like I said. He is really cute. You can look past the fact that he's a Slytherin. Besides you never know. Maybe something will happen between you too." Lavender teased.  
  
Hermione shrieked and threw a pillow at her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione muttered as she played a game of chess with Draco. . "What the fact that I'm kicking your ass at a game of chess or the fact that I've placed myself in charge of your change?" He asked smirking.  
  
"No. Because of the fact I'm actually having a game of chess with you and the fact your responsible for my makeover." She said. He gave a sort of laugh and she looked up at him. "By the way. I know it may not mean anything to you but thank you."  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes as she thought of it.  
  
"Look Granger I don't feel like watching you turn into water again alright. So stop your blubbering and make your move."  
  
She sniffled a little and ordered her piece to move. "Check mate." She said with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Bloody muggle." He said crossing his arms. "Well we might as well get started on this. Sit up straight." He said folding his arms. Hermione couldn't get over the business feel he gave off.  
  
She said up straight looking very tense. She breathed in slowly.  
  
"No. Relax. Yeah like that. That's how you have to sit. You got to look like your pureblood Granger. Look relaxed but confident." He said pacing back and forward.  
  
"I still don't understand why you would help a 'mud blood.'" She muttered looking at him.  
  
"Sex is sex Granger. Women are women. Muggle or witches. Isn't like I'm sleeping with you. Just getting off on it." He said with a sneer.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously as she understood. He was right. A woman is a woman. She has the same things a witch would. Though she didn't like the last comment.  
  
Walking into his room he opened one f his trunks. Hermione had to admit he had a lot of stuff. He came back in carrying a lot of magazines. Some were clean magazines that looked to belong to Pansy. Hermione looked at him strangely.  
  
"She lost em in a bet." He said grinning. She nodded and noticed some porno magazines. She was about to say something to him but he interrupted her.  
  
"Shut up." He muttered and threw them on the ground where Hermione now sat. "Take a look through them. That's what women look like. They might have something in there that might help you."  
  
He walked back into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Sighing she started looking through the magazines.  
  
"Oh my." She muttered and giggled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco lay down in his bed thinking. It was still early so he couldn't sleep. He'd made a deal with Hermione Granger. She was the smartest girl in this whole school. Had a lot of talent and he hadn't lied when he said that she had potential. He'd taken peaks of her in the mornings when she was still in her nightwear. Usually a set of pants and a t-shirt but the outfit defined her curves. No one probably knew she even had them.  
  
He had deflowered virgins. Disgraced them and left them but with Hermione he had a different plan. She was the clay he would mold. He would make her his creation. Make her so perfect that even golden boy couldn't' touch her.  
  
Why? He didn't' even know. Partly in revenge for his seven year rival. In most though he was honestly bored. He'd used up most of the other girls so now what was there. Nothing. No challenge. He knew for sure this woman would be hard to create.  
  
The irony didn't escape him that he would be playing god in some form. He would be creating a woman. Perhaps that was why he was so interested in doing this.  
  
His payment would be the credit in that but also he would find someway for her to pay him back.  
  
He wasn't sure how though.  
  
He had time to think it over.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey Harry. I got to ask you. What do you see in Kiyo other than the fact she's bloody beautiful." Dean said smiling.  
  
"She's really nice. You've just got to talk to her for a while."  
  
"Hey speaking of girls have you seen Hermione lately?" Another of the Gryfinndor boys asked. "She hasn't come around lately. I heard there might be something going on between her and Malfoy."  
  
"Come on that's not even possible." Harry said confidently. "Hermione and Draco Malfoy don't' even belong in the same sentences."  
  
Everyone laughed nodding. It was true. If only they knew.  
  
"Seriously though. Have you all seen her lately? She really is beautiful. She's grown up so much over the months. Very sexy."  
  
"Yeah but you wouldn't really take her anywhere. I mean where could you really take her. The library?" Another asked.  
  
Harry sat there listening. True Hermione had grown up but he didn't' like the comment about not being able to take her anywhere.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to take her anywhere?" Ron asked from the couch.  
  
"Well she's always in her book you know. Yeah she's a babe but she hides it. You really wouldn't take her anywhere special. She would just set off the mood."  
  
"That's not true. You just have to know her. She's really pretty that's true. She's interesting. You wouldn't know though." Ron defended her. He still had a crush on her. To be honest Harry still liked her and it was true. She was interesting if you really knew her. Though would he ever have it in him to ask her out? He wouldn't know.  
  
"So Harry what do you think?" Another of the boys asked.  
  
"She's my closest friend so I really couldn't tell you. Yeah she's really pretty. Beautiful actually. Just don't know if I'd ever have it in me to ask her out or anything like that." He said honestly.  
  
"Hello boys." Lavender said with a big smile. "Have you heard? Hermione has a admirer."  
  
"Who?" Ron said nervously. Did everyone know?  
  
"Oh. He's a Slytherin." She said with Ginny behind her smiling as well.  
  
Everyone gasped. Could the rumor be true? Ron looked very distressed. Harry looked worried and a little jealous. Though he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Wouldn't be Malfoy." He said laughing. Everyone laughed at the joke. Lavender and Ginny just grinned.  
  
"Actually. They've become very close lately. You should see her. She looks so content Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"It's not happening." Ron said defensively. "He's a damn death eater. She'd never go with him."  
  
"You'd be surprised Ron. You don't know her as well as you think" His sister replied.  
  
Both girls walked out of the room calmly going back to their beds. Harry looked unnerved. They smiled. Part one of the plan was set.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ok. We start with the look." Lavender said. Draco had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat while the girls looked through the magazines. Hermione had looked through all of them and some had helped. Some made her look at herself in the mirror.  
  
It was a Saturday end Harry and Ron were at practice. This gave the girls a lot of time for this.  
  
"I was looking through Malfoy's 'magazines' I saw a lot of pictures. I also read some articles. They didn't' help much though." She explained.  
  
"Let me see." Ginny said. Hermione said no very bluntly saying that after seeing what was in them she would not show anyone ever.  
  
"Ron's got some at home. Believe it or not. Fred and George have some too." Ginny said giggling.  
  
"Don't know what men get out of it." Lavender said. (Neither do I.) "I bought some magazines that WILL help you though."  
  
'Yeah well I don't think so. I did like pansy's magazines though. They had a lot of little tips. Though I don't know how it will help."  
  
"It will help believe me." Lavender said smiling.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like giving you a complete new style." A voice said from her door. They all turned to see Draco. He stood with an apple in his hand. He grinned evilly at her and motioned for Lavender to move. You look through those magazines.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. "All of them." She said softly.  
  
Draco smiled widely. "Good. Now strip."  
  
"What?" All three girls screamed.  
  
"Oh come on Granger. You honestly don't think I've never seen a naked woman before. Besides just strip down to your underwear." He said calmly like it was nothing.  
  
"But. No I can't." She stuttered.  
  
"Come on it's not like I'm going to take advantage. Besides you've got your two lackeys with you."  
  
"Hey." Ginny and Lavender said at the same time.  
  
"He's got a point though." Lavender said. "Not like he hasn't seen a woman before. We all know that. You got us here too. We won't say anything."  
  
"Oh lord." She whispered and stared taking off her sweater. Was she this desperate that she would let Draco Malfoy see her in her underwear? Especially the kind she'd decided to wear today.  
  
'Why today?' Her mind screamed. 'Out of all the days you had to wear the underwear your cousin bought you. Why today?'  
  
She took off her sweater and was halfway done with her buttons. Lavender and Ginny made Draco turn around unaware that there was a mirror that gave just enough reflection for Draco to see Hermione get undressed.  
  
'Hmm who knew. Size D I think.' Hermione was done with her upper half and was now taking off her skirt and stood in front of her friends and her enemy in her underwear. The girls didn't' say anything. Just that she looked good.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione was ok with them. When she'd been in Gryfinndor it was a common thing for the girls to get changed in front of each other.  
  
Draco turned around and started wide-eyed. Hermione had moved after unbuttoning her shirt. So he couldn't see her after that but what he saw was not what he expected.  
  
She definitely had size D breasts. She'd been hiding them behind her sweaters and shirts. She had a set of killer long legs and what an ass.  
  
"Impressive." He mused looking her up and down. "Who would have though you had the body of a vixen under all those layers of clothing?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously and her two friends held back laughs. Lavender then let out a gasp. "Oh no. We had to meet Snape today. Ginny come on."  
  
"Wait. You can't leave me here." Hermione said desperately.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. Well be back in a minute." Ginny said hurrying down to meet the teacher.  
  
"Well this is better. Now I can have a proper look." Draco said coming closer. Something caught his attention. Something he hadn't expected on Hermione. "IS THAT A TATTOO?"  
  
"Shh." She hushed him as he took a closer look at her thigh. There standing out on her skin was a flaming red heart with a contrasting blue letter 'H'  
  
"Jeez Granger didn' think you were that attached to the golden boy to brand his initial on yourself."  
  
"Sigh. It's not Harry's initial. It's mine. See." Lifting her leg slightly Draco could see the outline of a 'G' under the 'H'  
  
"Hmm true. When you get the guts to get a tattoo?" He asked curiously. "Never saw you having on."  
  
"It's only half of one. I got it last summer. My cousin took me to get it done as a present for Christmas."  
  
"What you mean half of one?" He asked sitting on her bed. The looked up and noticed her underwear. They were French cut and a very light shade of pink. "By the way nice panties never saw you in those either."  
  
"I can't believe I'm telling you this. I made a promise to my cousin that when I found the person I loved the most I would brand his name on my tattoo." She said sitting down next to him. He ran his hand down her arm softly taking in the texture of her skin.  
  
"Hmm. Well let's get to work. Stand up git." He said getting into a professional mood again. "You got he underwear right. Let me guess though. It's the only ones you've got."  
  
"Yeah." She said timidly.  
  
"You've got the body of a vixen." He sighed. 'A goddess.' Wait where did that come from?  
  
"We can work with this." He muttered under his breath. "Might have to take a trip to the stores. Would be worth it though."  
  
He grabbed her as if it was nothing and placed his hands on her well-formed hips. She had to admit she had childbearing hips.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing?" She asked tensely.  
  
"Looking at what I have to do with you. Bodywork won't be necessary. You've got the body. You just need the manner and the clothes." He said grinning. He took up her uniform and told her to get something on.  
  
She put on her nightgown and sat on the bed as he looked over her uniform two times.  
  
"Granger your shirt is too big and your skirt is too long. How about one size down and three inches shorter?" He said giving the skirt a rip.  
  
"MALFOY!" That was my best skirt." She shrieked.  
  
"Good. Now sew it up." He ordered. Hermione took her wand and muttered a spell that made the skirt start to med itself unfortunately it was still those three inches shorter.  
  
"For the shirt lets try a shrinking spell." He said picking up his wand. He said the incantation and though of a size that would make Hermione's breasts be more noticeable.  
  
After this was done he ordered her to get dressed again and he turned around again getting annoyed with it.  
  
"Ok you can look." She said. Draco turned to see a very embarrassed Hermione. Her shirt looked a little snug on her but still fit. Her skirt ran up her beautiful long leg's just enough to make men wonder what hid under that material. He was pleased to know he was the only one who knew of her tattoo. "Very good start Granger. Now tie up your hair. Until we can do something with it keep it tied. Do not untie it for anything unless I tell you otherwise. I think that is enough for now. We'll wait a week to see what happens. After that we'll keep going."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit it was different. Malfoy smiled from behind her and she felt a chill go up her spine. Though she really didn't mind it.  
  
'Oh she's a tiger under all that tameness.' He mused looking at her face light up. 'A tiger just waiting for a master.'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know that this type of story has been done before but I wanted a go at it. Don't worry it probably won't go as you all think or maybe it will? Haven't decided though. Will Hermione give herself to Harry or will she go for the mysterious Draco. Hell if it was I Draco all the way but it's not me. Hehe.  
  
I do take ideas and I do use them so if you want to input something go ahead. NO flames though.  
  
Thanks  
  
Bye  
  
Kang 


	2. Women

Wow I just looked at my reviews and it hasn't been a day and almost twenty reviews. Not bad. Now like I've already informed you I'm not sure how this is going to end but those who have heard of my writing style or have read some of my other stories know I'm just full of surprises. This story is no exception. I come up with very dramatic things sometimes. So you can laugh cry be mad and be at the edges of your seats by chapter five.  
  
Disclaimer. I really wish I owned Draco. Oh wait I do. Haha. No I don't. I don't own any character except those I create. I also own a gorgeous guy who is like an image of Draco only with red hair. Hehe.  
  
By the way. I used to have a beta but he goes to University now and he doesn't have time for me. Sniff. So if anyone knows someone who will fix my errors I'll be happy. By the way fire goddess no offense taken. I'm fully aware of my errors.  
  
Fireheart I totally agree with you about the Kangaroo. One has kicked me. So please no. Do not send wolves or kangaroos after me.  
  
Anyway here we go.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"It's an honor to have you with our staff Medea. I am sure you will bring new understanding to the school." Dumbledore said greeting someone under a silver cloak.  
  
"It's an honor to be here." A very soft feminine voice said. "I just hope I'm good enough."  
  
Lifting the cloak a beautiful young woman smiled. Her bright hazel eyes shone as her streaked hair waved around her.  
  
"I presume Deo will be here later with your son?" He said smiling. She nodded.  
  
"He will. I do apologize though for having to bring little Steven with me but his father is unable to take him for the year and he's only a baby. I didn't' want him without his mummy."  
  
"It's perfectly alright my dear. The house elves are quite content in taking care of him while you teach. I am sorry though about the divorce."  
  
"It's alright. We're still good friends and I was an arranged marriage so it was a good five years. We just decided it was time to move on. No hard feeling though." She said brightly. In all honesty it hadn't affected the young woman so badly.  
  
"Come now. Breakfast is almost ready and I would like for you to freshen up and meet the rest of the staff."  
  
With that the young woman picked up her trunks and she followed the head master down the hall to her room.  
  
"I heard the ministry has made this a compulsory course." She said while walking down one of the halls. A few of the students watched this new woman pass by with curious looks.  
  
"Yes. It will be good for them. Some of the students have no understanding of the real world and it will do them good to start to understand the muggle world."  
  
"It's a beautiful world out there Albus it's just not many appreciate it's true beauty. True there are many things in the muggle world that are negative but there is just as much in the wizarding world."  
  
"I agree entirely. These new courses will do the school much good." He said smiling as they reached the portrait.  
  
"I just hope the students agree with you." Medea said smiling. "Though I think my brother and I can handle this."  
  
"I do hope so. It will be only for the sixth and seventh years for now. Next year it's intended to be a whole grade course." Dumbledore said the password and a beautiful common room appeared. "I hope it's to your liking."  
  
"Perfect. So I will come down to meet the teachers before breakfast. I hope I don't get lost though. It's been so long since I was last here."  
  
"I'm sure you won't. I will see you later." With that the head master left the new teacher to unpack.  
  
Looking around the room she smiled at the beauty of the room. It had an old French look much to her liking. "This will be an interesting year indeed."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time when they say their best friend come down that morning. The little changes in her uniform did bring out the feminine side of Hermione.  
  
Most of the boys in Griffendor started at her with their mouths wide open.  
  
'You like?" She asked smiling turning around. It wasn't' much of a change but it made a very big difference.  
  
"You look amazing." Harry said looking her over again.  
  
"Yeah. How did you do it?" Ron asked. It was obvious that they hadn't' noticed that she'd just shortened her skirt and tightened her shirt.  
  
"Oh nothing really." She said smiling. "Well come on I want to be early for breakfast. I heard from the teachers that we have a new teacher. Wonder who it is."  
  
They started walking down to the great hall when Draco passed them by. He gave Hermione a look of approval. He had seen her the day before but it still amazed him how much a few changes could do.  
  
"Blimy Granger looking fine today aren't we?" He said leering at her. Part of it was acting because he knew but in all honesty she hadn't looked this sexy the other day.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy." She said with a cute smile. He couldn't help but give a little smirk. She was a natural. With that he walked into the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't look too pleased with this. Draco Malfoy was being nice to Hermione granger. More alarming. He had given her a compliment.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry wondered looking at Hermione. She just shrugged and followed Draco's actions in entering the great hall.  
  
They sat down at their table and it didn't' escape Hermione's mind that many of the boys were staring at her. Even some from Slytherine.  
  
"Students may I have your attention please." Dumbledore said standing. "I have a few announcements."  
  
The students went quiet and listened.  
  
"We have a new teacher this year and I have the great pleasure of introducing miss Medea Averieale."  
  
Everyone gasped. The Averieale family was well known in the wizard world. They were a pureblood family of the highest ranks. Even higher than the Malfoy's. They were known for being very gentle but also very powerful.  
  
"I would also like to announce that Miss Averieale's brother will be also teaching here. They will be in charge of the new courses the school will offer for the next few semesters."  
  
"I didn't think they could just add a new course so late in the year." Hermione whispered to her friends.  
  
'Me neither." Ron said grumbling. They all looked at the lovely teacher. She was a beautiful woman everyone had to agree. She had blond streaks in her honey colored hair and he skin was a very beautiful tan color. She had curves and legs to die for and any man would love to have her as his wife.  
  
"The course is an extensive look into the muggle world and how it affects our world. There will be many field trips and new things to study. Many of you will find this new section quite enjoyable. These new courses will take effect at the end of the semester. In the mean time Miss Averieale will be assisting in potions and Mr. Averieale will be assisting in defense and both will be teaching dueling. For all of you to know these new courses are compulsory for sixth and seventh years."  
  
Everyone started to whisper. Some groaned. Some clapped.  
  
"She's really pretty isn't she?" Someone muttered.  
  
"Yeah she is." Harry said.  
  
"I wonder what a girl of that status is doing here." Ron wondered. She was rich. She didn't need to work.  
  
"She likes kids Ron. I read that she has a son. He's only about six months old."  
  
"Oh. Well I hope she's nice." He commented they all nodded in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherine table.  
  
"Oh Draco I wish I could be as beautiful as she is." Pansy said dreamily. Draco tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
'You'd have to wait a thousand years for that slut.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey didn't' the Averieale's belong to Slytherine?" One of the sixth years asked. Draco nodded. He had met Medea. He had spent a few summers with her family when his father was away for business.  
  
"Yeah. At least she was. Dad says she was a fire ball when she came to school."  
  
"Really." One of the girls asked.  
  
"Yeah. Her dad and mine knew each other. Her mum would say stuff when they came over. She was usually practicing magic when I saw her."  
  
"Oh Drakie you now so many people. You probably know royalty. You're so well known." Pansy said. Draco looked at her with disgust.  
  
"Whatever." He sighed and looked at the Griffendor table. Harry was sitting next to his precious Kiyo and was giving glances at Hermione every so often. For some strange reason Draco didn't like that. He felt a sudden surge of possessiveness.  
  
'Your masterpiece is for your eyes only until it's finished.' His mind whispered.  
  
(I'm like that. I am really possessive over my work. I don't like anyone seeing it till I'm done.)  
  
"Excuse me." He said walking towards the door. Catching Hermione's gaze he called her over to him. Luckily no one noticed. Well almost no one.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Medea wondered watching Draco walk out with the brown haired beauty. "Draco Malfoy. Well it has been a while."  
  
"You know him?" One of the teachers asked.  
  
"Our families would spend the summers together when he was a child. Was a sweet baby though I remember his eyes were a lot shinier than they are now."  
  
"He's said to become a death eater." Someone whispered to her. She shook her head  
  
"No not him. Even now I can see it in his eyes. Might act like it. Won't though. You know that girl reminds me of someone. Just can't place who."  
  
"Ahh that's Miss Hermione Granger." McGonagoll said proudly. "Our top student."  
  
"Really. Like her mother or her father?" She asked with a smile  
  
"Her parents are muggles I'm afraid." Snape said.  
  
"She has talent though. Very good student. Why would she be with Draco Malfoy though?" McGonagoll whispered.  
  
"Ah from my experience with Malfoy's they always have something planned." Medea said smiling. "Though if I didn't' know better I would say he didn't' look to happy about the way everyone's been staring at her."  
  
"Well miss Granger doesn't usually dress like that you see."  
  
"You know something. I remember when Draco was little. He was very private about his things. Especially when he worked with clay. He would only ever show me his finished work. Never showed me when it was half done."  
  
"You really don't' think miss Granger is clay to him." Snape snorted.  
  
"Don't put it against him. I never said it was a bad thing. Just said that I have a feeling he's putting more work into this project than he realizes."  
  
"How would you know this Medea?" McGonagoll asked.  
  
"Ah well. I know men. I know Malfoy's better than they may think. I know Draco well. He took pride in his work. I expect some good things from him." She smiled at her former teacher. "Besides you of all my old teachers should know what I could see."  
  
"Really. What do you see happening?" One of the teachers asked curiously. Those who remembered her from school knew that she had an eye for these things. Especially for seeing into the future of people's souls.  
  
"I can't really say. Like I sad he's a Malfoy and they are very hard to read. Though this game he plays will go either way. The stakes are higher than he realizes for himself and Miss granger."  
  
"Are you assuming that they will have some sort of relationship?" Snape asked.  
  
"Not assuming anything. Though I see very strong ties with the red head and the boy with the glasses. Harry Potter isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. They've been friends for years."  
  
"Well might be more than that." She said smiling. "Or maybe not."  
  
"What would you happen to know that we don't see?" Snape asked. He remembered this girl very well. She was the top in potions class but was also the wild flower of Slytherin. He recognized her power to see into the future and knew she had something planned.  
  
"I can't say but I can tell you this much. Life isn't going to be boring for a long time to come."  
  
"I don't see what you could possibly mean." Snape said.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Will you all excuse me?" With that she got up and walked towards the door.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So what's this all about?" Hermione asked as she walked down the hall with Draco. He looked a little agitated and she didn't like it.  
  
"You got some head turning Hermione." She stopped dead in her tracks. Draco stopped not realizing what he's said. "What?"  
  
"You said my name." She said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me Hermione." She whispered. They were very close to their dorm rooms and Draco realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Yea well if we're going to be working together for all this then might as well start on first name basis. Only in private though."  
  
"I can live with that. No name calling though." She said giving him a strange look. "From either side."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So your golden boy noticed you." Draco said crossing his arms. Hermione nodded with a smile.  
  
"He has. I saw Kiyo and she didn't look to happy."  
  
"Well that's good then." He said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Draco what do you have first?"  
  
"Potions." He said. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Well then I'll see you there." She said walking away to get her book.  
  
"Bloody muggle." He said and walked back to the great hall to get his things.  
  
"Draco." A voiced called for him. He turned and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Miss Averieale. Nice to see you." He said politely.  
  
"Come off it Draco. I've known you since you were in diaper no need for the formalities until class." She said smiling. She opened up her arms laughing. "Come here you little brat."  
  
Draco accepted the invitation and hugged her. Sure that no one was watching. Luckily for him no one was.  
  
"I've missed you Medea." He said taking in his cousin's scent. She'd been the only one who ever played with him as a child even if she was a lot older than he was. He looked at her like an older sister and had confided in her his deepest secrets. "I've missed you too." She looked him up and down. "You've grown up. Not the little kid I remember."  
  
"Well you should have come by more often. You would have seen me more." He said lightly.  
  
"I could say the same for you." She smiled again. "How's your mum?"  
  
Draco eyes faltered a little. "She's alright as can be expected."  
  
"Well she should come to our house more often too. My mother misses her sister. We miss you too."  
  
"Yeah well I've been busy with school and things." He said.  
  
"Like conquest of women?" She said knowingly. Draco gave her a look. "Your reputation goes farther than you think."  
  
"Oh." They started walking towards the dorms. "Well I have to go to potions. You'll be there right?"  
  
"Course. I am the apple and thorns in Snape's eyes remember. Medea smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
With that Draco walked into his dorm and got his things. Medea started walking back towards the main entrance to get her things. Her brother would be there in about an hour and he would bring her son. Draco had never seen Steven and she thought it would be good for him.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Hermione. Where have I heard that name before? Damn it. She looks so much like Clover it isn't even funny."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The day went on with little events. Nevil exploded one of his potions again and that meant that potions were canceled for the day. Everyone was happy about that especially since they had double potions that day.  
  
Hermione stayed with Ginny and Lavender for the rest of her classes and didn't see Draco Harry or Ron till dinner.  
  
As she walked towards the great hall she noticed their new teacher walking towards the entrance.  
  
"Miss Averieale? Do you need anything?" She asked. The teacher smiled  
  
"No. I'm all right. It's just my brother was late coming here with my son. They're here now. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure." She said smiling. They walked down to the entrance and saw a man with a little baby in his arms.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." The man said with a strong American accent. "We got a little lost." He said smiling down at his little nephew.  
  
"Hermione meet my brother. Deo. Deo this is Hogwarts top student Hermione Granger." Medea said happily taking her son from her brother's arms. "And this is Steven."  
  
Hermione looked down at the little baby. He was tiny for a six month old. His sparkling blue eyes were a contrast to his jet-black hair. His skin was pale and he looked very well nourished.  
  
"He's beautiful." She murmured looking at him. The baby looked back up at her and started cooing.  
  
"He is. He seems to like you. Listen I have to get some things before dinner would you mind taking him into the great hall. If you see Draco let him see him. They are related."  
  
"They are?" Hermione asked as Medea handed little Steven to her.  
  
"Yes. We're cousins. From his mother's side. So this little treasure is his second cousin."  
  
"Nice meeting you miss Hermione." Deo said smiling and walking with his sister to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So that' Draco's latest conquest?" Deo said out of nowhere.  
  
"No. She's his latest project. I'm very happy we get to teach them muggle arts. He'll excel in that don't you worry. I just wonder what this little project of his will lead to."  
  
"Hmm. Will his Malfoy ties come to pass and she'll just be in his black book or will the Averieale come out." He said grinning evilly.  
  
"He's not his father Deo. You know that."  
  
"You never know. Look what he did to aunt. You never know though I haven't seen him face to face yet. A the little git grow up yet?"  
  
"Oh yes he did. No wonder so many women swoon over him." Medea laughed.  
  
""Course. He gets that from his mum's side." Deo said smirking. "Might have his dad's eyes and hair but you got to admit we Averieale's are much more charming."  
  
"Idiot." She murmured and entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was walking into the great hall where again many of the boys were staring at her. Even more wide eyed than before. Why was she carrying a baby?  
  
"Uh Hermione that isn't' yours is it?" Ron asked when she sat down.  
  
"Of course not stupid. He's Miss Averieale's. Steven this is Ron and Harry. Harry, Ron this is Steven." She said lifting the baby a little.  
  
"Her Hermione. Draco is looking at you." Lavender whispered smiling. She had every intention of getting Harry as jealous as possible.  
  
"Oh. I have to take Steven to him." She said getting up quickly. It was true but she caught the drift.  
  
"Why would you have to take him to Malfoy?" Harry asked a little disgusted.  
  
"Because this is his cousin." Hermione said without another word she walked over to the Slytherin table with little Steven in her arms.  
  
Her hips swayed causing Harry to be hypnotized. Draco also watched the movement and grinned giving her a slight nod of approval but he looked confused about he baby.  
  
"What are you doing here mud blood?" Pansy asked looking her up and down  
  
"I'm here to speak to Draco." She said smiling. Purposely using his first name.  
  
"Why would you have to talk to Draco Malfoy mud blood? Especially with that thing in your arms." She said looking at the baby in disgust.  
  
Hermione ignored her and looked at Draco. "Miss Averieale told me that you had to meet him. His name is Steven and he is your second cousin."  
  
Draco looked at the little boy in front of him. He gulped a little as Hermione gently placed him into his arms. Pansy immediately started cooing at the baby but Steven was not fooled. He started crying until Pansy moved away from him. He then started cooing at his cousin.  
  
Hermione started to walk away but Steven started to cry. Draco tried hushing him but his little face started to scrunch up. Hermione took him back and started walking away but again Steven started crying.  
  
Looking desperately at Draco he made room for her on the Slytherin table and offered her a seat. He knew better than to mess with his cousin's child. If he let the boy cry Medea would be on his back faster than he could call for help.  
  
"She can't sit here. She's a Gryfinndor." Someone exclaimed.  
  
"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Draco snapped. The baby stopped crying and reached out for Draco. He held him in his arms giving him a smirk. "You definitely take after your mum don't ya."  
  
"Now this is something you don't see everyday." Hermione whispered. "Never though you were good with kids."  
  
"There is a lot about me you don't know Granger. If you stick around you might just find out." He whispered back seductively. Hermione blushed and sat awkwardly with the Slytherin. After a while they stopped caring that she was there and started fussing over the child who would wave his little arms around and make things float.  
  
Well everyone except for Pansy. She just gave death glares at both Hermione and the baby. Because of the git she had to move away from her precious Draco. A blessing in his eyes.  
  
"I can not believe she's sitting next to him." Ron said. His face was as red as his hair at the moment. "She should just be with us and left the kid with him if it's his cousin."  
  
"I think it's cute. They look so good together. Almost like a family." Ginny said sincerely. They watched as Draco grabbed little Steven's hand. Hermione laughed at something one of the students said. Her new swagger intrigued the Slytherin's and she was more than pleased to show off.  
  
"Hermione. Our Hermione and a Malfoy. You've got to be kidding Ginny. She would never go with him. He's insulted her for all this time. Why would she start liking him now." Harry said gripping the table.  
  
"I don't' know if you've notice Harry but Hermione has changed a lot lately. Maybe her taste in men has as well." Lavender commented.  
  
"I didn't even think Hermione had a taste in men till this morning." Ron commented. Lavender had to admit. It was a really quick change. What had Draco done in that short time to make their old Hermione become this flirtatious goddess?  
  
Medea entered the room with her brother and smiled broadly at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for looking after him. He can be a bit of a handful." She said.  
  
"No it's alright. Well I'll see you later Draco." Hermione said teasingly and walked away. Draco followed her hips again smiling.  
  
'Like I said I'm a master.'  
  
'You certainly are.' A voice echoed in his head. He looked up and saw the shine in Medea's eyes. 'I just wonder what you're asking in return for that masterpiece.'  
  
He just grinned and looked back at Hermione who was sitting back at the Gryfinndor table. He noticed Harry's eyes move down her chest and he let out a small growl.  
  
'A week. Then next step.'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A week went by quickly for Hermione but for everyone else it went by slowly. Medea was a strict teacher when it came to potions but she would get her laughs teasing her old teacher once in a while. Draco would constantly watch his work in progress being flirted upon by everyone. Especially Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry was having a hard time concentrating on anything but Hermione and the same applied to Ron. Lavender and Ginny were starting to worry about Hermione because in only a week the whole school was drooling over her.  
  
The week went by and Draco got Hermione alone. Lavender and Ginny were not aware of this meeting and Hermione was later glad that they weren't.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing Hermione?" Draco asked angrily. He couldn't even place why he was angry.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't done anything you haven't taught me." She said defensively.  
  
"You've been flirting with every guy in the school. What are you some kind of slut?" He roared.  
  
"NO of course not." She said with tears welling in her eyes. "Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"You're my creation. Until I'm done you won't go off with anyone. Especially not Potter you understand me?"  
  
She nodded. For some reason his eyes forced her to comply with his wishes. "No one touches you. You won't flirt with anyone if they flirt with you. Even if it ruins your little fun with potter. I say what goes Hermione. Until I say so I'm the only guy you will look at do you understand me?"  
  
"You're hurting me." She said struggling against his grip. He didn't let go. "Let me go. I'm not yours."  
  
"You are. Until I'm finished you are. What you do after is completely up to you but until it's over you're mine. NO one else's but mine." With that he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her fiercely. Too shocked to say or do anything she melted his lips to his. They were so warm and soft. His tongue explored her mouth sensually and she couldn't help finding irony in the fact he was in Slytherin. The snake.  
  
He let go of her after that and stared at her with a possessiveness she had never seen. He started sucking gently on her neck and it was a harsh contrast to his kiss. Her voice found itself and she started to mewl softly as he kissed down her collarbone.  
  
Did she want this? Yes. She wanted to learn. She wanted to learn everything he could teach her.  
  
"Teach me." She whispered looking into his eyes. "Teach me everything you know."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" He said smiling. She had said the exact words he'd wanted to hear from her.  
  
"Yes. Show me how to be a woman."  
  
"Good. We'll continue the lesson from last week. Grab your brush." He whispered pulling away from her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Am I evil? Yes. Is Draco hot? Absolutely. Will something bad come out of all this? You know it. Will anything good come out of it? Uh not sure yet. Well Draco has Hermione after only one week. What next? How will Ginny and Lavender take all this? Worse off. How will Harry and Ron take it?  
  
How much do the new teachers know? What's going to happen in muggle class?  
  
You'll find out if you review. Hehe.  
  
Later.  
  
Kang 


	3. Lessons

You know. I really don't care what people think. The bad boy look goes all the way. I mean look at Draco. He's cunning, sly, charming, rebellious, has the looks and knows how to act around women. You just know he'd be a wild one in the sack.  
  
The thing about a bad boy is that he'll only show his tender side to one woman. I'm not talking family wise and we all know it. One woman will ever see the side of him he's kept hidden from the rest of the world.  
  
With that in mind lets keep going with this. Oh thank you everyone for the reviews. It really means a lot to know you all like it.  
  
Oh by the way I'm sorry I changed the rating. I didn't realize I did it. It's been changed back though.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After the incident of the first week Hermione calmed down with her flirting and took her appearance with stride. Her friends stopped worrying figuring that it was just the initial shock.  
  
Her official lessons with Draco were three times a week. With Lavender and Ginny there. Her off the record lessons were any chance they had. After class, before dinner and even before breakfast. Draco would grab Hermione in passionate kisses exploring each other's mouths like desperate lovers who hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
Ever time he became surer of his touches. Of the way he held her. The way she should respond. The school broom closets had seen a bit of action between the two. No one knew of this. You really couldn't tell anything was going on between the two unless you were looking and only one person was looking  
  
Medea Averieale. She had noticed it the second she'd seen the two. She kept quiet though. What her cousin did was his business and as long as they didn't' get into trouble she wouldn't spill. One day Draco came to her for assistance bring Hermione with him.  
  
Draco was having extraordinary trouble with Hermione's hair and make up. Lavender and Ginny had tried to help but it seemed that nothing they did helped fix it. Hermione's skin was a certain texture and needed a certain type of make up; the same went for her hair.  
  
When he'd brushed it the first time it had looked incredible but she had a lot of split ends and oily at the top. He'd tried everything but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Medea was tending to Steven when she heard the portrait knock.  
  
"Come in Draco." She said already knowing who it was. Draco and Hermione came in.  
  
"How'd you know?" Draco asked smirking.  
  
"The same way I've always known. You got a thing bout you when you walk into a room." She said putting the baby down. Deo was now preparing for their new courses, which would start at the beginning of the next week. Which was in three days.  
  
"We were wondering if you could help." Hermione asked quietly. Medea smiled and looked her up and down.  
  
"Not a bad job their Draco." She commented and he graced her with a grin. "I think I can help."  
  
She held out her hand and took Hermione to the bathroom. Draco followed watching as Hermione sat down on the chair. The bathroom was twice as big as the head girl/boy one and he had to admit it was impressive.  
  
"Right. Let's see. You've got a pale complexion but not as pale as Draco. Hmm. Your hair's going to need to be cut a little and I think we should add some color in to it. Not too much. Don't want your hair to fall out."  
  
Hermione sat there as Medea grabbed some muggle magazines. "  
  
Draco this is your work show me what you want." She said holding out the magazines. Draco sighed and walked over.  
  
He'd explained to Hermione that his cousin was well known for seeing into the future and seeing into the minds of people. So she already knew about the project.  
  
Medea had been living in the muggle world for the last six years. She knew everything there was to know about them and had come to enjoy feminine beauty very much. Draco trusted her when she made comments and he knew that his art would turn out better with her help.  
  
(From experience I can tell you it takes a good one-hour to figure out what kind of makeup suits your complexion. Whether you're a dry or wet person. If you need darker shades or earthy shades. It's hard.)  
  
After trying out about twenty shades of lipstick ten shades of eye shadow three different volumes of mascara and a variety of blushes foundations and eye liners Draco was finally pleased.  
  
He looked at her face approvingly. Medea had used a very light foundation with a very soft blush that made Hermione's cheeks look a healthy rosy color. Her lips were a very soft shade of peach and looked thicker than what they were. Her eyes were a contrasting green and her lashes were thickened with very high quality mascara.  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. Her hair was tied back still and Medea stood behind her. Draco came closer smirking at both women.  
  
"Told you she was the best." He said pointing at his cousin.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered to her teacher.  
  
"Don't mention it. You are beautiful Hermione Granger. Whether you've got the makeup or not. You just have to believe it." She whispered in her ear.  
  
Draco left the room as his cousin started taking off the makeup. They'd found what suited her but Draco had insisted that she leave that till last only practicing with the makeup until eh said otherwise. Her hair would have to wait since Medea had to prepare for her classes.  
  
"Draco be a dear and take Steven down to the kitchen. The house elves are waiting for him. They're so fond of him. I have to meet Deo to discuss the two week holiday."  
  
"What about he holidays?" Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh the sixth and seventh years won't be going on vacation this semester break. The ministry has decided to have muggle classes to make up for the time lost."  
  
"Why do we have to learn all that anyway?" Draco asked annoyed. "They're just muggles."  
  
Hermione looked hurt for a second but she remembered this was Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You know very well why. Jesus what has my uncle drilled into your head?" She said handing her little son to him. "Go. They'll be waiting."  
  
Draco left leaving the two women in the room. Medea smiled and held Hermione's shoulder before she left.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's had years of being drilled that muggles are bad. He hasn't really known any other path than what he was ever shown."  
  
"I know. I just wish he wouldn't be so harsh about it. Maybe I'm asking too much." She said quietly.  
  
"Dear he's a Malfoy. He'll always be blunt about what he says and thinks, but he's also an Averieale. He is determined and he's got a heart. You just have to find it."  
  
"Good luck there." Hermione stated. "Maybe I just don't want to find it."  
  
"You choose what you want to do. Learn from him though. He's bright. He knows a lot and he can teach you. Just decide what 'you' want." With that Hermione left and walked back to her room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The weekend passed and classes were back in. It was half an hour before classes started and the students had been ordered to have early breakfast.  
  
Seventh year students were very excited. Their new classes started today and they would finally see what all the fuss was about. The two teachers were already there with everything set. There was a theory classroom and a practical area that they would be lead to.  
  
"Right. I want all of you to stand in line." Miss Averieale said to her students. You will be split up into two classes. You will remain in these classes through the year. Once a week you will join up with the rest of your grade for one large class. On these days you are to do exactly as we tell you to."  
  
"Mr. Averieale stood up and motioned everyone to listen. "I want Slytherin here, Huffelpuff stand here, Gryfinndor stand in front of me and Ravenclaw stand in front of Miss Averieale."  
  
"Everyone must hurry as classes are to start and we don't want you to be late." Medea motioned for everyone to pay attention.  
  
"In these courses you will learn about muggles in greater depths. You will learn physical education, muggle history and how it affects wizards, society, muggle dueling, culture and a few other topics. As some of you may know your two next vacations have been canceled till Christmas."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"In this time you will attend field trips to the muggle world. Your parents have been notified and for those who think they can get away with not going I inform you that if you do not attend you will instantly fail and have to repeat the seventh year. On these trips you will be expected to leave your wands here at Hogwarts and dress in casual muggle clothing."  
  
"We're going to pick you out using this pendant. Once you have been put into one of the four classes please sit on the sides and wait for the first bell to ring. After that you will be allowed to go get your books. Your schedules with automatically change to fit these new changes."  
  
"We'll start with Ravenclaw." Deo walked over to the Ravenclaw line and motioned for the students to step forward. The pendant would change color with each student. To orange, purple, white or silver.  
  
Each student was to remember what color they got until their schedule changed. When it came to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry was placed in purple. Ron was placed in orange and Hermione was placed in silver.  
  
The two teachers went to the last two houses and the first bell rang. Everyone went outside and watched as their schedules changed.  
  
"Hey I got muggle studies first." Hermione said looking at her double period of it.  
  
"I got it last period." Harry said. Ron nodded saying he had it at the end of the day as well.  
  
"I better go into class then." Hermione said walking back to the door were the teachers were now waiting. Draco came u beside her. He gently brushed his hand against hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Silver." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
When everyone was present Medea spoke up.  
  
"Right. Silver come with me, white go with Mr. Averieale." She ordered walking her students to a different area.  
  
They entered a large hall. It was full of sporting equipment some students knew from their muggle lives. At the very far end there were doors.  
  
"Right. This is where I want all of you to be before classes start. I want you to be changed into casual clothing. When I say casual I mean nothing tight that you can't move in."  
  
The girls started whispering between each other giggling about how they would go buy new clothes.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't spend money though. The kind of work we will be doing will probably be dirty. You don't want anything new. The older the better."  
  
"The first door on the right is the boys change room. On the other side is the girls change room. There are showers and places to put your clothes up. The second door to the right is the pool. We have outdoor and indoor pools available. The second door on the left is the field. The door next to that is the classroom. This room will be used for basketball and gymnastics and when you aren't doing physical education we will use these rooms for group. You may use these facilities if you wish but if any vandalizing is done you will be found and banned for the rest of your school life."  
  
"Right lets get started. If you go to the change rooms you will find your clothes have been set out. Please meet me in front of the field door in approximately five minutes. Those who are late will be deducted points from their houses. A warning. Unlike some teachers I do take points off my own house."  
  
She directed the last comment towards the Slytherin's. Everyone moved quickly and got changed. Hermione found her black track pants and her red sports halter-top. She tied her hair back and got changed quickly in one of the stalls.  
  
Draco stood waiting for her. They were the first to get changed and Medea was busy in the girl's locker room. He grabbed her roughly and pressed her against the wall. His lips pressed against hers and they began a series of passionate and rough kisses. He pulled away leaving her gorgeous full lips swollen from the abuse.  
  
"You look sexy." He murmured to her. She blushed. "Good. Remember no flirting."  
  
Pulling away completely the rest of the class came in unaware of anything. Miss Averieale  
  
"Right. For right now I think we'll do a few laps." She said and opened the door. They found themselves standing in a track field. There were people there and they looked up watching the students walk down.  
  
"Are you miss Averieale?" A young man in his late twenties asked. She nodded. "You booked the field?"  
  
"Yes I did. This is my class." She said smiling He nodded and let them through. "Right class. I want the girls on this side and the boys on the other. Don't take it too hard the first time. I won't be timing you. I want you to do a full lap. I'll explain the rest after."  
  
The class started to run and Draco and Hermione were ahead. During the summer Hermione enjoyed running and was quite good at it. Draco was very fit from playing Quidditch for so long so it was easy for him to keep up.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Come on all of you put more enthusiasm in it!" Miss Averieale called out.  
  
(I can't run even a mile. Hehe. I'm not good at sports. So I understand the class. I hated PE)  
  
They kept running until it was Draco and Hermione way ahead. They were three quarters of the way through wile most of the class was only half way through. Nevil was trailing behind. Miss Averieale was with him encouraging him on.  
  
"I win." Hermione said happily. Her smile was glowing in the sunlight and the shade of the trees. They sat down and waited for the rest of the class.  
  
"You did not win. I won." He said poking at her.  
  
"Whatever you say Draco." With that she lay down.  
  
He followed her body as she stretched out like a cat. He looked around at the trees and the grass. His first thoughts were of fantasies he'd been having lately about the girl lying down next to him. About having her up against the tree or right there on the ground.  
  
"The rest of the class came back including Nevil who looked tired out.  
  
"It's ok. You can sit down for now. You did very well." Medea said to him. He lay down gratefully and the class giggled.  
  
(There is always that one kid who can't get through the class)  
  
"Alright class now I want you to try a hundred meter sprint. I am going to break you up into five groups. All you have to do is run from one side to the other. I will have them marked. To make it more interesting we'll have a little competition. The team who wins will get a star each." She held up her hand and showed a pretty little glass star.  
  
They kept playing muggle games for the rest of the class. They played until everyone had a star. Each team won at something. She even gave Nevil a star for trying.  
  
"Alright everyone class dismissed."  
  
They returned to the hall and got ready for their next class.  
  
"Meet me here tonight." Draco whispered to Hermione before he walked into the change room.  
  
(Ohh.)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione waited patiently that night in the hall. The lights were off and she was nervous. Why did Draco want to see her?  
  
"Glad you're on time." A low masculine voice said from behind her. She felt his body press up against her back and she couldn't help but shiver. "Come on."  
  
He led her to the field door and they entered it slowly. It was dark outside and the wind was blowing. The air was warm and Hermione was glad she'd warn a spaghetti strap top and her jeans.  
  
Draco was wearing a set of black pants and a gray shirt. The shirt defined his very well formed chest. (Goes gaga)  
  
"Sit." He ordered and she sat down on the grass. Not wasting any time he leaned forward and started kissing her passionately. She moaned and leaned back feeling his hands rub up and down against her back.  
  
He had no intention of stripping her naked or anything like that yet. He wanted to see her reaction to different setting. To different sensations.  
  
Her response pleased him more than he could have imagined. Her moans were louder than normal and it excited him.  
  
'Oh she'd be a screamer in bed.' He thought as he kept kissing and touching her.  
  
What he hadn't realized is that he was making noises too. Grunting and moaning as they kissed. He didn't even realize that he'd straddled her and was rubbing up and down against her chest with his own.  
  
Her moans became louder and he echoed her pleasure. Her hands were rubbing his neck and it was driving him completely insane. His hand was under her rubbing the small of her back and she pushed closer to him. She knew nothing would happen tonight but she was enjoying this new experience.  
  
She'd asked him to teach her and he was. He was giving her physical experience in how she should be with someone.  
  
'Oh god I wish he meant all this.' Her mind screamed. She was too caught up in passion to realize what she'd thought.  
  
'Wake up Hermione. He's teaching you about sex. Never think he's going to 'make love' to you or confess he's been in love with you.' Her logical mind yelled back.  
  
'Let me have this moment.' She pleaded with herself.  
  
She forgot her books, her grades, her family, friends and everything else. She knew in her heart that he would never love her and maybe she couldn't love him but they had this. He was her master for now. She wanted to relish every second of it.  
  
His breathing was against her head as he licked her earlobe. He blew gently inside and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm creating you. I'll be the one to bring you to womanhood. You'll experience your first lustful pleasures with me and every man you have after will never come even close. You'll never be satisfied and you will always remember me as your master."  
  
His worlds made her melt and she felt dampness in between her legs.  
  
"My mark will be on you for the rest of your life. I'll own you till the day you die and you will never forget my name."  
  
Hermione moaned loudly and pulled him into a rough needy kiss. Somehow she was now on top and attacking him lustfully.  
  
He didn't try to stop her and let her explore what she could do. He was impressed at how quickly she learnt. Mimicking his actions from before. Every kiss bought her more experience and he thought that in a way he was training her to be with him. To be his lover.  
  
Lost in pleasure he didn't feel her hand venturing down his chest until she was pressing her hand against his stomach. He moaned and she imitated his actions to his ear only she gently sucked on his ear lobe and licked the inside of his ears.  
  
"Like you won't forget me." She whispered seductively. He knew what she was doing and he let her. He allowed her to seduce him. He wanted to see what she could do on instinct.  
  
"You'll never forget me. You'll always remember me as your artwork. Your greatest creation. You'll think of me every time you're with someone else. You'll wish she was me. You'll wish you could call my name instead of hers."  
  
With a loud growl he flipped her over and started giving her rough violent kisses.  
  
"Where did you learn to talk like that?" He said in between kisses.  
  
"I read a lot of books." She gasped out grabbing his head, pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Keep reading them. They do you good."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After their little encounter they went back to the head girl/boy room and Draco let it be enough for the night. With a heavy sigh Hermione walked into her room and got changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that a trip to Hogsmeade would be needed.  
  
She sighed and looked at her trunk. She opened it and rumbled through it for a moment. She smiled when she found what she was looking for and quickly got changed. She let her hair out and brushed it till it looked smooth. Miss Averieale told her she would work on her hair after they went to Hogsmeade and that was in three weeks. For now if she brushed her hair out very well it looked shiny.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Now she just needed the approval of her teacher.  
  
'God you're pathetic. You're looking for praise from Draco Malfoy.' Her mind commented. She took no notice. He made her feel beautiful and as horrible as it felt it made her feel something deep down.  
  
She walked to his door and knocked gently. She heard him scrabble from his bed and walk to his door. He opened it and she could see he wasn't pleased to be disturbed but that faded when he saw her.  
  
Hermione's cousin had always given her things to make her look more feminine and last year she'd given her a black negligee that was semi transparent. It was low cut and came with a matching see through robe.  
  
Draco's mouth went wide and Hermione smiled looking at his reaction.  
  
"I guess you like it." She said softly. "I just wanted to say goodnight."  
  
'He's not wearing a shirt. Oh god.' With that thought in mind she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly but seductively.  
  
Draco just stood there in his boxers and robe and accepted the kiss. She smiled and went back to her room with a sway of her hips. He watched her look back, wave and close her door.  
  
He grabbed onto the door and remembered ever detail of what she wore. Oh she would have to get more of those.  
  
Racing back to his room he got back in bed and preceded to continue what he was doing before Hermione had interrupted him. His hand slipped under his covers and he pleased himself now with the image of Hermione in that outfit.  
  
Back in her room Hermione sat on her bed with a hot sensation between her legs. She was shaking a little and her nipples were hard. He was gorgeous and she was glad she'd accepted his help.  
  
This was only a lust thing. A study of sex. She loved Harry still. Didn't she? If she did why was she lying down thinking of Draco? Wanting Draco. Why didn't she want Harry like this?  
  
Why was she touching herself thinking of Draco?  
  
(Who wouldn't?)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Am I evil? Yes. Could I have kept going? Yes. Should I have kept going? Yes. Why didn't I keep going? I'm a cliffhanger writer. It keeps everyone coming back.  
  
Hehe. Well thank you everyone for the reviews and again I'm sorry it was under g. God this story can't be a G. It's impossible. I couldn't write a G story if you paid me to. Hehe.  
  
Well anyway. Please Review some more and I will be really happy.  
  
Bye everyone.  
  
Kang 


	4. A little ice cream and a little flip

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I love you guys. Hehe. So you all enjoying this fic? Good. If you love Draco please raise your hand. 'Raises hand.' I think I like him this way. Though what about Harry? Hermione still has feelings for him. Shouldn't' she follow her heart? She should definitely follow her heart. Hmm. Wonder why she's thinking of Draco.  
  
Hehe. Lets move on.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The weeks passed and Hermione was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Since she was the head girl she was allowed to go earlier than everyone else and she was grateful.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" Ginny asked. The three Gryfinndor girls were going to go early after getting permission from Dumbledore to pick out some knew things for Hermione. Draco had actually given her money to do so.  
  
"Yep. I wonder what I should get." She asked her friends as they walked to the entrance.  
  
"I think you should get black." Lavender said. "It's slimming and it's absolutely sexy."  
  
"Lace." Ginny said. "Mum always says lace and velvet are a very good combination to attract men."  
  
"Well I'm not just getting underwear you know." Hermione said laughing. Harry and Ron would be there in about two hours so they had to work quickly.  
  
"Chiffon." Ginny said smiling. "Again velvet, silk, leather, satin, denim maybe some cotton."  
  
"So many possibilities. Well what did your 'teacher' tell you to get?" Lavender teased.  
  
"He told me to get anything that was teasing. To get some casual clothes too. Couldn't go around everywhere in sexy outfits."  
  
"Hello girls." They looked up and saw their teacher Miss Averieale with her son. Little Steven was in a little baby carriage and was happily sucking on a bottle.  
  
"Hello ma'am." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"What are you girls up to?"  
  
"We're buy clothes for Hermione."  
  
"Really." Medea knew what they were talking about and made a teasing comment. "You know Hermione, Malfoy men tend to go for crushed silk."  
  
With a very noticeable blush Hermione nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"You want some help girls?"  
  
"Sure." They said and Medea started helping them out. They were amazed that a teacher could be so easy about a situation like this. Especially when all the others would have been yelling by now.  
  
As if to read their thoughts she grinned. "Your private lives are none of my concern. If it is affecting the school which it isn't I would have to say something but to my knowledge you haven't broken any rules Hermione."  
  
"No." Hermione said. She was telling the truth. Head girl and boy had permission to be out late checking the halls. Sure they weren't exactly checking the halls but they were only bending the rules not breaking them.  
  
"Then there isn't any reason to tell on my cousin." She said. "Listen I have nothing against places like this but if you're looking for something to suit your body type I would go across the road to a small shop. This shop is good for you're under wear though."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So what are you going to get Hermione?" Lavender as they got to the nightgowns and underwear.  
  
'I. I don't know."  
  
"Well then you better get into that change room and we'll pick things out for you.' Medea said placing Steven in a corner. He happily started floating his bottle.  
  
After a bit of pushing and persuading Hermione found herself in a change room waiting for whatever the three women outside were finding.  
  
The first article of clothing came to her and she saw it was a very light green bra and panty set. It was satin with a small lace border around it.  
  
"Should be your size. Lets see if it looks good." Lavender said going back to look at things.  
  
Nervously he got change and came out. The three women looked at her and made a face. The color was too light for her complexion but the style suited her.  
  
"Darker." They said and went back to looking. Hermione went back in and was grateful no one else entered the store. They gave her darker sets and they were now happy with it. She tried on nightgowns. Long and short. A few bathing suits and Medea handed her some lingerie for her to try on.  
  
"I can't come out in this." Hermione said.  
  
"Why not Hermione? Come on. Come out." Ginny said.  
  
"Uh no I can't." She insisted. If the three women could see her they'd see how red she was.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Just come out." Lavender insisted. "We're all straight women here."  
  
"Ok." She came out and they all gasped. The outfit was a very light shade of pink. Outlined her curves and was transparent from the middle and was very light towards the top and bottom. It reached only half way down to her knee.  
  
"Perfect." They told her.  
  
Hermione felt more comfortable now as they walked towards a classier shop that had models of dresses and outfits.  
  
"I only see one of everything here." Lavender said.  
  
"That's because here we do everything by measurements." An exotic looking woman said coming out from the back. "Can I help you ladies?"  
  
Medea took the railing, as she knew how to handle these women.  
  
"Yes. This young lady would like to buy a new wardrobe." She said.  
  
"Does she have an account with us?" She said looking at Hermione as if she was nothing.  
  
"No not at the moment. We'd like to set one up for her under another family account."  
  
"Her name and the account you want her placed in." The lady said with a small smirk. She knew this girl couldn't' possibly be able to buy anything and after she looked at her records she would be able to send them out.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger and the account is to be placed with the Averieale family."  
  
"Averieale?" The woman asked stunned.  
  
'Yes." Hermione pulled her teacher aside and whispered to her.  
  
"I can't use your name. It isn't right."  
  
"Look Hermione. My cousin gave you money. You wouldn't be shopping if he didn't. You can't shop here unless you have an account and by the look of this woman she was about ready to throw us out. You can't use the Malfoy name but you can use mine."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"No. Besides you've earned it. Think of this as a favor to my cousin."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well ladies where should we start?" The woman asked kindly. Hermione had to think it was funny how people changed at the sound of money.  
  
"Casual." She said stepping forward. If Draco wanted her to have this then she was going to take full advantage of it.  
  
"Of course follow me Hermione my dear." The woman said escorting her towards a couple of seats. "Would you like tea or something to eat?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What in the world is taking them so long?" Harry asked Ron as he walked towards the ice cream parlor. Ron shrugged and looked at his watch.  
  
"They're late. They're never late." Ron commented kicking at the dirt.  
  
They had got there three hours ago and had planned to meet the girls at noon. It was now one thirty and they still were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Potter and his little sidekick." The sound of Draco's voice snapped them back to reality and the turned to see him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy." Ron spat.  
  
"Waiting for some friends. What are you doing here?"  
  
'None of your damn business."  
  
"Wait Ron. Malfoy by any chance have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked calmly hold Ron back.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen her. Maybe she finally woke up and realized she didn't' want to hang out with you two." He said laughing. He knew where she was. She was out shopping with her friends with the money he'd given her. Sure it was strange for him to give her money but she was his project. She had to be perfect and perfection did cost some money.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, Lavender over here." He turned around and saw the three girls walking towards them carrying a lot of bags and a few boxes.  
  
'Will have to steal her away to talk to her.' He thought as his friends walked up to him.  
  
"Sorry we're late. We just got so caught up in everything." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Well we can see that." Harry said looking at the bags. All three girls looked different. Like their faces had been cleaned with oils instead of water.  
  
"Ginny what did you do to your face?" Ron asked his little sister. She smiled.  
  
"Mud pack, avocado, passion fruit, cucumbers and apples." She said. He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"We were trying out the new creams. See." Lavender said holding up two bags full of the stuff.  
  
"Women." Harry and Ron said at the same time. Though Harry had to admit Hermione's face looked that much more enticing than before.  
  
"So are we getting some ice cream or not. If we're not I have homework back at Hogwarts and I can leave now." Hermione said standing with a hip slightly to the side.  
  
"Ice cream." Ron said leading the way. Harry followed behind Hermione watching her hips move. Draco noticed this and smirked. Hermione wasn't' purposely flirting but Harry was convinced she was.  
  
Another part of him though wasn't happy about this. He was pleased though when Hermione turned around and asked why Harry was walking behind her. He assumed it was that since Harry then walked up in front of her looking a little red.  
  
He watched as they all sat down and ordered their ice creams. He kept watching pretending to be talking with his friends until Hermione finished her strawberry flavored ice cream.  
  
"Excuse me." He said and walked towards the parlor. He ordered a chocolate mint and walked past Hermione's table without a single word. He looked at her for a second and walked out.  
  
Hermione excused herself from her friends and walked outside towards the bathroom's  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked staring at his best friend.  
  
"It's a girl thing." Lavender said. She hadn't seen Draco and neither had Ginny.  
  
Meanwhile at the side of the bathrooms.  
  
"So did you buy everything you could afford?" Draco asked leaning against the wall.  
  
'Yes. Miss Averieale helped as well." She said.  
  
"You look good." Draco complimented taking a look at her face.  
  
"Thanks I think."  
  
"I gave you a compliment. Accept it without any reservations." He said taking another lick of his ice cream.  
  
"Draco we both know you aren't here to ask how my day was what do you want?" She asked him with an extended eyebrow. Apparently his cousin had taken her to get them shaped.  
  
""This." He pulled her close and kissed her roughly. His free hand went around her waist and his tongue darted into her hot little mouth.  
  
Her arms instinctively started to explore his back, shoulder, and neck, even his butt. By now Draco was more than a little aroused. He'd promised himself he wouldn't show Hermione anything really sexual till the vacations. He needed two weeks alone with her.  
  
He didn't forget that they had field trips but he'd spoken to his cousin and she'd told him that after speaking to the parents they would all be going home and would have to go directly to the places they were instructed to.  
  
Draco had every intention of staying in school for those two weeks since he really didn't' want to go home. Hermione had mentioned her parents going away for a convention so she would stay at school as well. The perfect time for him to show her what a goddess she could be.  
  
Could he keep this promise to himself though? He wanted her. There was possessiveness in his touches now.  
  
He could take her right now and she's gratefully accept but he didn't' want her to regret sex. On the contrary. He wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest. What was the point of him having her like this if she was going to reject what sex had to offer her?  
  
"Draco." She murmured into his mouth. That caused him to moan. The way she'd just said his name. So sensual and needy.  
  
"Shh. It's ok baby. Soon." He whispered and pulled away from her. Her eyes were whimpering and he could see that in those short weeks he had her. Maybe not her heart but that didn't' matter right now. Her body and lust was his.  
  
"Draco." She said again pulling him back. He accepted her kisses but shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. Your golden boy and your friends are out there. Besides be more fun once you're all finished." He said brushing his fingers against her cheek almost lovingly.  
  
Hermione nodded and straightened herself up. She gave Draco another kiss and left to rejoin her friends. He stood there his ice cream lay there on the floor and he gave a loud sigh.  
  
He didn't know how he felt but he knew that Hermione Granger wasn't' just a one nightstand. He was training her to be his. Preparing her for something she would never forget. Something he could only offer her. Something she would only ever allow him to do.  
  
He was going to take her body, mind and her soul. That would be his payment for what he'd made her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Right is everyone here?" It was a Saturday. The whole seventh grade was there. All looking quite curious. It was the first time the whole grade had come together for muggle class and they were all dressed casually.  
  
"Today we're going to learn a bit of muggle combat." Mr. Averieale said. He was dressed in a pair of old pants and a sweatshirt. His sister was dressed in a tank top that was white and a set of green pants. Both wore joggers.  
  
"This will be the last physical education you'll all have until the next term. From now on you will be learning cultural, historical with me and with Mr. Averieale you will be learning genetics, physiology and pop culture."  
  
Professor Snape and McGonagoll sat on the side watching the younger teachers. Dumbledore passed by and asked how they were doing.  
  
"The students are paying attention to every word." McGonagoll said.  
  
"Good, good. They've taken an interest. I see that both Deo and Medea are very good at focusing their attention."  
  
"Right. Silver and white here. Orange and purple over to the right." Medea commanded in an almost military form. When everyone was in their place she ordered the girls on the left and the boys on the right.  
  
"Ok now we will give you each a number. You will go to the assigned number and sit there until you are told otherwise. When the whistle blows you will go to the next activity. This will go on till you finish the circuit. Miss Averieale and myself will show you each of them."  
  
"There are six stages. You are to complete every one of them. We're watching and points will be taken from anyone who can't act civilized. At the end of each stage you will go to the one to your right. You will answer the questions on the parchments provided for you."  
  
The fist one ha two punching bags. Medea and Deo shoed them a very simple routine that they had to follow. The next was a blue mat and they were to practice their flexibility.  
  
The third and forth were basic defensive moves if you got attacked. Medea stood with Deo behind her. She tied to flip him and ended up throwing her brother across the floor.  
  
"Sorry." She said laughing. The other was to defend yourself with your hands.  
  
The fifth held sets of padded gloves. Deo limped back to his class and explained that one person would hold the gloves while the other kicked them. They would hold the gloves higher at each kick  
  
"The finally circuit is most important. You can know how to fight and defend yourself but you much be able to block. Here your partner and yourself will bock each other's moves. You can use legs, arms, hands and feet. Be careful not to hurt each other. We don't' want you all in the hospital wing."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Ok. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." In the end there was an even twelve in each station.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said happily. They were in the same group while Ron was with Lavender and Pansy.  
  
"Hey Harry" she smiled. She looked over at Draco who was also in their group.  
  
"Aright since you are group three I am going to show you this once. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger? Would you please step forward?" Deo asked.  
  
Harry looked on as Hermione got in front of Draco. He saw that Draco got a little too close for comfort in his eyes but Hermione didn't flinch. As if she was used to this.  
  
"Ok Ready Hermione. Just pull your weight forward and bring Draco here onto the mat. Try not to throw him across the floor."  
  
The group laughed and Hermione put all her strength into it. It took three goes but she finally got him over the mat. The girls all cheered. Even the ones in Slytherin.  
  
"Not bad Granger." Draco commented then sat back down. Hermione was very pleased with herself and without realizing it she sat next to Draco. Harry noticed this but took it as innocently as possible. No way was Hermione with Draco.  
  
"Right there is one thing. The person you're next to right now will be your partner for this. I'm sorry if you decided to stand next to someone you don't like but think of it this way. You get to flip them."  
  
Harry was fuming red. He'd wanted Hermione as his partner. He was now stuck with a girl from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ok please don't' hurt each other."  
  
"Ready Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He watched as Hermione laughed trying to flip Draco again but he was stubborn this time.  
  
"Not happening Hermione." Draco teased in his usual tone but he was casual.  
  
"Oh yeah. Watch." She used her strength to flip him onto the map laughing. "I told you. I can be strong."  
  
"Uh hu. I see that Granger" He said with a smirk. "My turn."  
  
They were having fun. Everyone. Well except for Harry who was watching the two. Not even the Slytherin's seemed to mind. They were doing what everyone assumed they were best at. Fighting. They were physically arguing and it was enjoyable to them.  
  
"You show her Draco." A Slytherin laughed before he was flipped. "Wow."  
  
"Ok you ready Granger." She nodded from behind him and he flipped her onto the mat. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath for a moment.  
  
The guys all excluding Harry cheered him on. The girls all booed.  
  
Medea blew the whistle after five more minutes and they changed. Hermione finished writing down the notes and got ready for a little hand to hand with her secret teacher.  
  
"Nevil please be careful." Deo called out as the punching bag almost knocked the poor boy onto the ground. "Those things weight a ton and if you get knocked out you'll be out for at least a week."  
  
The lessons went on and Harry was getting angrier by the minute. Hermione was having fun with Draco Malfoy. He would give her grins. He wouldn't smile at her he'd just smirk and grin but these were not menacing. He didn't once call her mud blood and she didn't' insult him like usual. They were at the last circuit now and were about finished.  
  
"Come on granger you can do better than that." Draco said good-naturedly. He kept his sly edge though.  
  
"Watch me." She said. She forced her leg to completely straighten and he watched as she flexed her body up so she was holding herself on one hand and one foot.  
  
Draco leaned forward doing a complete handstand and whispered into her ear. "That flexibility of yours will be good in bed."  
  
The forced Hermione to fall on her back gasping. Draco smirked and laughed at her going back onto his feet. She have him a small grin and got up.  
  
The last whistle blew and they all gathered back with their teachers.  
  
"Right you'll all done very well. I want those parchments finished by Monday and everyone will be expected to hand them in. You can all go now. Have a good day." Medea said smiling. Everyone left to go lie down. They were exhausted.  
  
"Oh I just want to lie down and never wake up." Ron said holding his knees. His partner had been a little too enthusiastic.  
  
"I just want to lie on my stomach and I don't' think I can feel my back." Hermione said holing her butt.  
  
"Well I guess Malfoy could. Or should I say Draco?" Harry spat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked  
  
"You and Malfoy were acting very 'friendly'." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh Harry we were doing school work. Is it my fault I'm good at defense and good at kicking his ass?" She said calmly. Draco's attitude had somewhat rubbed off on her.  
  
Ron just laughed. He had tried to think it was innocent and the way she'd said it made it seem all that more childlike.  
  
Harry was not so convinced though.  
  
"I don't trust him Hermione. I've never trusted him and all of a sudden you get all comfy with him. Why didn't you come sit with me instead of him?"  
  
"Harry are you jealous? This may come as a shock to you but Draco Malfoy and me can actually have a decent conversation once in a while. There was enough room to sit there so that's why I sat there. You don't dictate who I do or don't speak to."  
  
Harry growled lowly and stared into her eyes. She was stronger now. She was in depended but completely dependent on Draco. She took her actions from him. She loved Harry but she didn't want him to dominate her like this. She didn't want 'Harry' to control her life.  
  
"Stay away from him Hermione. He's trouble."  
  
"How dare you. After all this time you suddenly think it's ok for you to tell me to stay away from someone? You have someone to be jealous over Harry. You made your choice. You chose someone else. Now if you excuse me Harry. I'm going to go to my dorm room now. I'll talk to you later Ron."  
  
With that she turned and walked away. From a corner Draco watched. He'd been following Hermione since they left class. He was a little tired but he had this urge to keep an eye out for his little kitten.  
  
He hadn't expected her to act that way and he was pleased. There was more to that girl than her friends gave her credit for.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked. "I know that she's acting a little different now but you didn't' have to snap at her. You know that Hermione loves fighting with Malfoy just as much as she loves her books. No need to get jealous."  
  
"Why won't she accept me anymore? I told her that I broke up with Kiyo but she insists that I'm still with her. Why wont' she take to me?"  
  
"Harry you got to admit. You're not exactly using the right approach on her. She's not exactly your ordinary girl. You got to be a little smoother with your approach. Otherwise you'll just scare her."  
  
'You're right Ron. I'm going about this the wrong way. I got to be more civil about the way I react. I'm just paranoid right now. Come on."  
  
Draco watched as the two walked away. No it wasn't that Hermione wasn't taking to the approach it was just the fact that now she was rethinking who she wanted. Draco knew very well that Hermione still was in love with Harry but Harry had waited a little too long.  
  
He walked back to the head girl/boy room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I had this really intimate part for this chapter but I thought against putting it in here. So I just decided to leave it for the next chapter. I've got a beta now. Lady Malfoy. So it might take a little longer to post up chapters. I don't know we'll see. I hope you all like this story though. By the way I wont post anything until I get at least up to sixty reviews. When I see the review thing up to sixty I will post the next chapter.  
  
Sorry for being demanding but I mean I got 20 the first chapter. Hehe. I know some people read and don't review. I'm one of them. Jeez I'm such a hypocrite.  
  
Anyway please review. I will be so grateful.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang 


	5. Affections and creation

Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing. I love you guys. Well "Drum roll." Remember I said something about some intimate scenes in this chapter. Well I wasn't joking. There is a reason this is an R and it's cause I'm a detailed writer. So just a warning if you're a little uncomfortable about very 'hot' scenes be careful with this chapter. For everyone else enjoy.  
  
By the way I have nothing against Harry but I've been out with both kind of guys. The 'Harry' type and the 'Draco' type. Considering I'm getting married to the 'Draco' type you understand my preference. : D  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
What had she just done? She'd just rejected the man she was in love with. Hermione sat on the couch in the common room holding her head. Why had she done that?  
  
The whole point of this deal with Draco was for Harry but why was she so confused about her feelings? Draco, Harry. Harry Draco. Who was she going to choose?  
  
Why did she have to choose?  
  
She had admitted to herself that she had feelings for Draco. She admitted a very long time ago that she had feelings for Harry but she didn't understand any of it anymore.  
  
She'd always thought that Harry was the secure choice. He would never hurt her but as she sat there and thought about it he had hurt her. By being with girls other than her. By ignoring her and not wanting her until Draco had changed her.  
  
Draco was wild and rebellious. He'd made his intentions very clear and she knew once this was over he'd leave her but he'd been upfront about it. He had told her he was her teacher and nothing more. Why had she asked him to show her more than needed? Why had she asked him to bring her to womanhood? Wasn't' that something sacred you shared with the person you love? Wasn't that something she'd wanted to share with Harry?  
  
She laughed humorlessly. No she'd asked Draco to show her because he 'could' teach her. Because she knew that he could give her everything her body yearned. He could show her how to conquest a man and keep him. He could teach her to break a man's heart.  
  
Is that what she wanted? In a way yes. She had denied her instincts for the last ten or so years. She'd hid her femininity when she'd hit puberty and had pushed down any thought of a guy she ever had. Ever since Draco she'd discovered herself again. The real her. The side of her that wasn't' slutty but wasn't so innocent either. She liked it.  
  
"Thinking about golden boy?" A deep voice said. Hermione opened her eyes and tilted her head to the door. Draco stood there with his arms crossed. There was a smirk on his face but his eyes didn't look too happy.  
  
"No. I'm just thinking about everything." She said sighing. "Oh my whole body aches."  
  
"I know. My cousins are tough." He said sitting down next to her. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him so her back was against his back.  
  
She'd gotten used to these sudden grabs. At first it had scared her that he'd want to be that close to her but after a while she felt comfortable with him.  
  
"Draco why are you doing this?" She asked looking into his eyes. She loved looking into them. There was so much to look at in those eyes that she'd always though held nothing but darkness.  
  
"Doing what?" He asked rubbing his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Teaching me. Letting me touch you and kiss you and everything." She looked down. "I thought I was a mud blood."  
  
"You're beautiful. I said it to you when we started this. I thought you had potential to be more than you thought. You do. In so short a time you've become my greatest work."  
  
She relaxed at that. She had to admit he was good with his words. Maybe that's why every time he insulted her it hurt. He knew which buttons to push.  
  
"You're bad for me. I should be with Harry but I don't feel like I want to be with him anymore." She whispered.  
  
'You still do. I see it in your eyes when you look at him. Like I said when this is all over do as you please. Till then you're mine."  
  
He ran his hand down her body rubbing his palms against her clothing. She gasped. He'd never done this.  
  
"Next lesson Hermione. Hand contact." With that he started rubbing down her hips causing Hermione's body to shiver with goose bumps.  
  
(Who's wishing she were Hermione right about now?)  
  
(You know what. I'm going to end it here. Na. I'm not that cruel.)  
  
Draco's moved his hands up and down her sides until she melted back into him. He couldn't help noticing how his body melded into hers perfectly. He traced his fingertips against her arms rubbing them until she was jelly.  
  
He smiled and sat her up. He got up taking her in his arms. He carried her to her room and laid her down. She watched as he walked out of the room. She sighed and relaxed a little. She looked at the door as he called out.  
  
"Change into a bra and panties. A towel as well." With that he went into his room and retrieved a bottle of lotion.  
  
She got up and got changed. It felt good to get out of her PE clothes and have some freshness. She made a mental note to take a long hot bath.  
  
"Lie on your stomach. " Draco ordered once he got back into her room. She lay down on her stomach and got comfortable. Draco got on top over her straddling her hips. She gasped at the contact. He'd gotten changed himself. He was in his silk boxers. The black ones.  
  
He pulled the towel down and grinned at the site of her back. Sure he'd seen women naked before but Hermione had something different. She had a natural beauty about her. Her skin was soft and he knew for a fact she didn't use too many creams and lotions.  
  
"What are you doing?" She murmured curiously.  
  
"You'll see." He poured the lotion straight onto her back and laughed at her reaction. It was very cold but at the same time extremely hot. She couldn't understand how until she saw the bottle. It was a wizard's lotion. It was both freezing cold and boiling hot. A perfect combination  
  
'Like Draco and I .' Her mind thought. Wait a minute. Where did that come from?  
  
She let out a loud moan when he rubbed his palms over a particular sore spot. God he was amazing with his hands. No wonder he was known as a sex god. His every caress. His every touch and move was flawless. He was masculine but had a sensuality about him that made him rough but gentle at the same time.  
  
He was a walking contradiction. He was so cruel but so considerate when it came to these pleasures. He could say your name a thousand times and every time he said it he could either bring you to the break of suicide or send you into heavens bliss.  
  
She knew this better than anyone. She'd been at his mercy so many times. She'd seen him through both lines. She'd been his enemy and now she was the object of his pleasure and affection.  
  
Affection? Yes, because what he was doing now was not completely sexual. He was attending to her body. He was treating her body like a temple, a place of worship. Every place his hands touched he touched with a reverence she never imagined him possessing.  
  
He leaned forward and placed hisses along her back. Her spine tingled with life. How did he do this? Was it some sort of magic she'd never read about or was it something else? Something primal and ancient that no book could ever explain.  
  
"I'm going to be honest with you Hermione granger. I've never done this for anyone. This is something you alone have experience. You feel different then any woman I've ever had. It's almost like a demand. I crave you Hermione. I don't know why and I honestly don't care. I promised myself I'd wait. I promised myself I'd wait to take you and make you a woman but I never promised myself I wouldn't taste."  
  
Hermione was covered in a thin film of perspiration. His words were magic itself. They always had been and only now could she fully understand how much magic they contained.  
  
She hadn't even noticed the way his body had pressed up against hers. The way his chest felt so good against her bareback. He'd removed her towel and was now lifting her up so she was kneeling. Her hair was rubbing up against his shoulders and it almost drove him wild.  
  
His hands were running up her stomach tickling her belly button. She let out a half moan/laugh and she gasped when he ran the palms of his hands against her nipples.  
  
"Draco." She gasped trembling under his power. (Does anyone else here think the room's getting a little hot?)  
  
His hands still had lotion on it so her moans became louder as he rubbed it into her breasts. In all honesty he'd never felt such skin. Had her innocence kept her flesh so pure?  
  
His lips touched her shoulders. He placed wet warm kisses along her collarbone until he reached half way down her arm. He couldn't bare it. He'd never been this impatient with anyone. He wanted to see her. Not through clothes though. He wanted to see HER.  
  
He spun her around so she was on her back and he took in her swelling breasts. They rose and fell as she breathed in heavily and he gave her his trademark grin, the grin that let him get away with anything. He leaned forward and breathed against her breast. She let out a cry of pleasure and frustration. Why did he tease her? Why didn't' he just take her?  
  
He let his lips linger against her hard nipple and slowly pulled away. He was torturing her; he was giving her excruciatingly pleasurable torture.  
  
His tongue gently licked the tip of her nipple and she gasped yet again. He loved this. No other woman had ever reacted to his ministrations like this. She looked so innocent but at the same time there was no fear in her eyes.  
  
"Draco." She moaned and he released her of her torture. He took her nipple and some of her breast in his mouth and started sucking expertly.  
  
She cried out his name and Draco was glad that the outer walls were sound proof. Sure other girls screamed and called his name but the way she cried it out. With such desire and such passion. He was more than a little aroused and it took ALL of his self control to not just rip her panties off and take her right there and then.  
  
He had to stop but he didn't want to. He wasn't even playing with any other part of her body and she was on the verge of ecstasy.  
  
He could feel her heat from in between her legs and he didn't' want it to stop. She tasted so good. His hands found their way down to her panties. A dark red pair she'd bought at Hogsmeade. He glided them slowly down her legs relishing in her whimpers and the sight of her.  
  
Something inside him couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a virgin he knew that but she looked so innocent. She looked so vulnerable under him. He was the first person to lay eyes on her like this. That made him harder than he already was.  
  
"You're mine." He moaned not thinking of what he was saying before he moved down her body. Touching with his fingers as if it was the first woman he'd ever seen. Exploring her in and out like a curious child.  
  
She screamed as his hands made circles inside of her. (I warned you I was going to be detailed.) She looked into his eyes, trying to keep hers open to see those gray pools full of fascination and curiosity. She knew he had women before her but something about the way he looked at her drove her wild.  
  
He kept moving his fingers inside of her relishing the warmth and tightness. The way her hips would move to his rhythm. She was soft. She smelt fresh and clean. He leaned down looking up at her face. Her eyes closed in total bliss and he stuck out his tongue and licked the little bug that was begging for his attention.  
  
He didn't' have to work his tongue for too long before Hermione was screaming his name. She'd gone off the edge and she couldn't come back to reality. Draco relished in her cries. He kept going. Driving her deeper and deeper into the perfect madness.  
  
Her cries became sobs. She wasn't in pain, far from it. The pleasure was so intense. She never wanted it to stop. He slowed down a little and then came to a complete stop. He looked up at her as she gasped to get her breathing regular again.  
  
"Draco." She gasped out. Something he'd noticed. All she could say was his name. He crawled up to her face and ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. She could taste herself on his tongue and she pulled him closer to kiss him. She'd experienced something that no one had ever given her.  
  
"I take it you enjoyed." He said giving her a genuine smile.  
  
She just smiled and nodded. She couldn't talk. She couldn't breath properly from the intensity of it all. This was the kind of thing she'd only read about in books.  
  
"Good." He said and sat up. He was glad the two-week vacation was in two weeks. He didn't' think he could handle it any longer.  
  
'No wonder they call him a sex god.' Hermione's mind whispered. What he'd done was magic and she would not forget it soon.  
  
"I'm going to go have a bath." He announced quickly. He kissed her once more and walked out of the room with a smug look.  
  
Hermione got under the covers of her bed and grinned. She'd learnt something new today and she'd enjoyed her lesson. She didn't know how Draco felt about her. Honestly she didn't know what she felt but for now she was happy.  
  
She pulled the covers over her head and started giggling remembering what had just happened.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was Monday and Hermione was in muggle classes. Harry was in DADA and Ron was in divination. Miss Averieale wasn't there yet. She was at least ten minutes late.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" A boy named Andrew asked.  
  
"Don't know." Someone else said. They were all sitting in the classroom. Their robes were all hung up on the stands.  
  
Medea had set seating arrangements for them since at the beginning they had trouble staying together without fighting. So she devised a seating arrangement where the student next to you wouldn't distract you. She'd actually kept them in for their free period and done a few magic charms to see who mixed and who didn't. Much to her surprise Draco and Hermione matched each other perfectly as study partners.  
  
She'd thought with the situation they had that they would distract each other constantly but she had underestimated their self-control and determination.  
  
"Sorry for being late class but you can't imagine how hard it is to carry all this in one go." She said.  
  
"Would the two last rows come and help carry all this in?" They went out and picked up a number of art supplies. Brushes and paints, paper and clay. Everything they could need.  
  
"Right class. We're going to start a new topic today. We're going to be learning about history and culture." Before anyone could groan she lifted her hands. "Before I hear any complained let me explain. I am going to be giving you an assignment. This assignment will last until the second week back from your holidays. There are two parts to this assignment. One is the individual and then there is the partner work."  
  
Everyone was interested when she pulled out an Egyptian statue. It looked like a cat.  
  
"Every culture of the world has affected the wizard world. Spells, chants even your wands have been influenced by the muggle world." She stated. The class was almost hypnotized. Even Draco seemed fascinated.  
  
"As an individual I want you to research an ancient culture. It doesn't matter what. This will be a written and practical activity. You'll have to hand in a full research portfolio. With information on the society, the religions, the beliefs, what they ate and how they lived. The practical side will be through artwork. You can choose any media you like. Painting, sculptures, clothing, masks even jewelry. It doesn't matter you can be as creative as you wish. You'll have to hand in this portfolio to me also.' She held up a muggle art book. It was larger than their normal books and she showed them muggle pencils and supplies.  
  
"This assignment will be done the muggle way. No magic. I will know if you've used magic and I will fail you on the assignment if you attempt it. You can find information from books. They are in the library and you can borrow them. I've ordered them in from the muggle world. You will be working on this assignment in class and on your own time. The other part of this assignment is with a partner. You'll be doing this part of the assignment as a girl boy pair. Another reason I have you in seating arrangements."  
  
For a second Draco saw a glint in his cousin's eyes. One that he'd only seen when she had something utterly evil in mind.  
  
"Students. Welcome to your parenting assignment." She announced. The whole class groaned. "Don't worry. This assignment will be started when you get back from holidays."  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"I will explain this part later though. For now I want you to start choosing a culture. While you do I will be passing out the instructions."  
  
Hermione looked at the list of options and she looked at the oriental. She didn't know that much about them so she chose to go with that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So did you get the assignment?" Harry asked his two friends. They nodded. Hermione sat at the dinner table with a few Chinese books in front of her.  
  
"I like the fact we get to paint and stuff. I just don't like the fact we have to research." Ron said between bites.  
  
"I think it will be fun." Hermione said looking at a Chinese doll. "Hmm maybe I can do a few different things to make one artwork."  
  
"Chinese doll?" Harry said looking over at the book. "Not a bad idea."  
  
'Yeah." She murmured. She looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Draco consumed in a book. He looked up and grinned at her slightly before going back to the book. She had to giggle just a little. He had reading glasses.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lavender asked. She looked up at Draco and nodded. He rarely wore them but he sometimes did.  
  
'He looks cute." Ginny commented. "He looks smarter. In a sexy way."  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione said unconsciously licking her lips. She had a plan to repay her 'teacher' for the prior lesson.  
  
"Who you talking about?" Ron asked frowning.  
  
"Oh some guy in Ravenclaw." The girls said at the same time before bursting out laughing.  
  
"So what are you two doing?" Hermione asked taking a bite from her meal.  
  
"Ancient Greece." Harry said.  
  
"Old English." Ron said taking a bite from his roll.  
  
Hermione stayed silent after that. She looked up at Draco again and saw him reading. She was going to ask him what he was going to do before she repaid her teacher.  
  
"Hermione. What are you doing with a hot romance novel?" Ron asked smirking. Hermione blushed. She'd forgotten about that.  
  
"Uh. Well I was just reading. It looked interesting."  
  
"Sure." Harry said grinning. He'd gotten over his jealousy problem with Draco after convincing himself that absolutely noting was going on between them.  
  
"Well for your information Mr. Potter I'm not that naive and innocent." She said sweetly.  
  
"How so?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said smiling. She glanced up at Draco before looking back at her book.  
  
"I would actually."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter that is for me to know and for you maybe to find out someday." She said getting up. She couldn't concentrate. Not because of what Harry was saying but because she couldn't keep her eyes off Draco.  
  
"I'm going back to my room. I have some homework to finish and I want to get a head start on this assignment. She smiled and left her friends to finish their dinner.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco was engrossed in his book. It was about the ancient Egyptians. He had always been fascinated with that culture and Medea had always encouraged him to follow his interest.  
  
"So Draco darling can I come up tonight?" Pansy asked.  
  
"No Pansy. I'm too busy. Besides I don't think I want to sleep with you again." He said getting up. He put his reading glasses away and walked away with his book.  
  
Hermione was waiting for him outside the great hall. He grinned and they walked back to their dorm room. He enjoyed this attention from her. She waited for him. Not many girls had done that.  
  
"So what are you doing?" He asked her making conversation.  
  
"Chinese." She said Turing a corner. "You?"  
  
"Egyptian."  
  
"Interesting choice." She said as they got to their door. She said the password and they went in.  
  
"It's been a hobby of mine." He said casually.  
  
"Like clay?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
'Your cousin mentioned it. She said you like clay as a kid." She said softly. The fire went on and she closed the door.  
  
'Yeah. I guess I do." He searched her eyes and found something. Desire. He grinned. She'd liked what he did the other day and something told him she was after more. Well he was more than happy to comply.  
  
"Would you please sit down?" She asked sweetly. He wanted to fall on the floor. Hermione Granger was not only flirting with him she was being seductive. She was using the innocent schoolgirl ploy.  
  
"Sure." She said with a smirk. What happened next he really didn't expect.  
  
Hermione had got on her knees and unzipped his pants. She then took the head in her mouth sucking. Draco moaned loudly. Her hot little mouth working to get him off.  
  
She was inexperienced but as he'd already seen her instincts was very advanced. She seemed to guess what he liked and was listening to what he liked and what he didn't. The first rule of a good lover.  
  
"Hermione." He groaned out grabbing her hair and pulling her closer.  
  
She continued to please him. She lifted her hand up and started massaging up and down. He moaned her name over and over unable to control. God this was the best blowjob he'd gotten. She was an amateur imagine if she was experienced. He moaned at the thought and his head rolled back.  
  
Hermione was pleased with this result. She was getting the reactions she wanted. He was responding to her approach with animalistic groans and grunts.  
  
She giggled and it just vibrated through him. He grabbed the sides of the chair and started whimpering. Oh no. No woman had ever gotten him whimpering from a blowjob.  
  
"Hermione." He moaned out again once he found his voice. She kept going, using her tongue as best she could. Draco let out a loud cry as he came. He didn't' even have time to warn her though in all honesty he didn't care. He wanted her to taste him. If she wanted to do this then she got the whole deal. She swallowed. The taste was tangy. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't' salty. It tasted strange but not completely unpleasant.  
  
(I had to research all this. I had to read some stuff to come up with this in my head so you all know. Please don't flame.)  
  
When he finished she let go and licked her lips.  
  
"God you're not Hermione Granger." He panted. "You're a bloody sex kitten.'  
  
She laughed and got up. She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her books. "Goodnight Draco."  
  
He watched her leave and he moaned. God she was definitely worthy to be his lover. He got up and got ready for bed. How did she learn all that? He couldn't sleep. She'd stunned him. The little muggle born had stunned the great Draco Malfoy.  
  
He grinned oh she learnt fast. No man would be able to keep up with her once she was completed. Only he could. He was pleased. She would never be satisfied with anyone but him.  
  
Something bothered him though. He got up and walked to her room. He was going to knock when he heard a female moan. He thought maybe she was with someone but he scratched that though. No one had come in.  
  
He peaked into the room and saw her lying on the bed with her hand between her legs. She was getting off. She was exploring her own body getting to know it. Becoming familiar with her sexuality. He remembered when he himself had done the same the first time he discovered his sexuality.  
  
With a loud gulp he kept staring knowing that the holidays better come soon or he was going to explode. When she was done he ran back to his room and closed the door.  
  
From her room Hermione heard the door close. She'd heard him come to her door and she hadn't stopped. He'd seen her before. So this was just a little treat for him. She grinned. She wondered what would happen when this was over. Would he really forget her?  
  
She tucked herself in. No he would never. She'd left prints in him. Like he was leaving on her. This situation seemed more complicated.  
  
This wasn't just about sex anymore. It was about affection and love. Maybe she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Maybe she wasn't. She only knew she could never hate him now. Not even if he broke her heart.  
  
With that thought she went into a peasant sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So did you all like? I know it wasn't too hardcore but I would get kicked from the site if I tried that. Hehe. I hope you liked it though. If you got offended I warned you at the beginning. This was not a story for the morally clean or the people who are too young. Anyway please review. If I get a hundred I'll keep going. Considering I got eighty-two now that's not a lot to ask.  
  
I love you guys a lot and thanks for the support. By the way if you wanted to show someone how to explore ALL their sexuality it would take more than just a few hours. It would take days of privacy. Well there are so many possibilities. Suggestions are welcome Ja ne. Kang 


	6. Lose yourself

Hey everyone. So you all thought that the chapter was steamy? Cool. Hehe. I was hoping you would all like it. Though from the reviews I got umm I'm not really getting you all hot and bothered with this am I? 'Really red blush.' Hehe. Well here is the next chapter. Oh by the way thank you lady Malfoy.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Gryfinndor table for breakfast. Ron was busy eating some eggs with his bacon. Harry was reading some Quidditch strategies and Hermione was trying to work on her doll.   
  
She had made two sketches already but she didn't like them. She was trying for a third.   
  
"So Hermione. Did you finish the assignment already?" Lavender asked her. Hermione nodded.   
  
"I finished the research last night. I'm just having trouble with the art."   
  
"I heard Malfoy has been locked in his room when he's not in class. Is it true? "Her friend whispered.   
  
Hermione nodded and glanced up at the Slytherin table. Draco was drawing something into his sketchbook. Again he was wearing his glasses. He looked like he was concentrating a lot.   
  
"Yes." She whispered. "He hasn't come out at all." 'Except when we're kissing.'   
  
She grinned at that thought and glanced back up at Draco.   
  
Pansy was trying to look at his work but he refused to let her see. Hermione ran her hand through her hair checking that her ponytail was still in tack. She still hadn't finished working with her hair since Medea was extremely busy.   
  
"So are you going to go to Miss Averieale's?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Why would she need to go there?" Ron asked now curious. Harry put the book down also curious.   
  
"I need help with this." Hermione said. It was half true. The Slytherin teacher had promised Hermione to fix her hair today and she'd said she'd help her with her sketches.   
  
"Well are you going alone?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes. She's ok. Not like Snape. I like talking with her."   
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to go?" Ron asked. She shook her head. No she didn't want them to go. Especially since she would be asking questions. Their two-week break was only a week away and she was nervous. She remembered what Draco had said. He'd take her during the break and she was starting to consider her options.   
  
"Well if you're sure then good luck with the project." Harry said smiling.   
  
"Thanks Harry." Hermione finished off her sketch and grabbed a piece of toast.   
  
Harry and Ron went back to their Quidditch talk and Lavender started giving Hermione some makeup tips.   
  
At the Slytherin table Draco continued his sketches. He was drawing a woman. She looked Egyptian but she reminded him of someone. He looked up at Hermione and saw her sketching as well. He grinned. She was so cute when she concentrated.   
  
Wow, those thoughts again. Not good.   
  
With a sigh he went back to his drawing. He couldn't' get it right. He had her sitting holding her stomach but it looked wrong. Something was missing, something that would make it perfect.   
  
He groaned again putting his pencil down. He was going to make this out of clay after. He wondered if he'd be able to get it right.   
  
"Baby what's wrong?" Pansy asked, leaning against him.   
  
"Pansy I'm busy. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." He said.   
  
Ever since he'd put his attention on Hermione no other girl had been in his bed. He focused solely on her and it was making Pansy very irritated.   
  
She didn't know who the girl Draco was seeing was but she knew that he'd been with her more than once. Otherwise he would have come back to her by now.   
  
"Who is she Draco?" Pansy asked suddenly.   
  
"Who's what?" Draco asked looking at her.   
  
"The girl you're seeing. The girl who takes your time away from me." She said pouting.   
  
"There is no girl Pansy. I'm head boy now. I'm a busy man. I can't be hanging around you twenty-four hours a day and honestly I don't find it pleasant. So back off."   
  
Pansy pouted and looked back at her food no longer hungry. She thought that this whole sketch thing had him stressed. That's why he was acting like this. She grinned and took the book off him.   
  
"God damn it Pansy. Give it back." Draco demanded. She got up and started dancing around the room with it.   
  
"Draco if you want it back you'll have to kiss me." She said loudly enough for everyone to hear.   
  
Draco got up. A familiar spark could be seen in his eyes. He stepped up to Pansy and in a loud growl he said.   
  
"Pansy I wouldn't kiss you even if the Dark lord promised to torture me till I died. So give me back my work before I'm forced to take more drastic measures."   
  
Draco reached for his wand looking at her menacingly.   
  
"Oh Draco you know I'm not afraid of you." Pansy said running. Draco was after her and everyone watched. She reached out her arm to keep it away from him. Amazingly the girl was very fast.   
  
She was giggling and laughing taunting him and he was about to curse her when a hand grabbed his book out of her hand.   
  
"Don't you ever listen to what you're told, Pansy?" Hermione's voice broke Draco out of his angry trance.   
  
"What do you want mudblood?" Pansy snapped.   
  
"I want you to give Malfoy back his book." She said sternly.   
  
"Why should I?" Pansy sneered.   
  
"Because unfortunately he's my partner in muggle class and if you don't give him back his work we'll loose marks for our work."   
  
"What work would you mean?" Pansy asked.   
  
"Oh I forgot. You're too stupid to remember the assignment we have." She said sweetly. Everyone who heard her laughed. Was it their idea or did she sound a little like Malfoy when she said that.   
  
"I think being dorm room mates has her acting like Malfoy." Ron said looking at her. "She's been living with him for too long."   
  
'Yeah." Harry said thoughtfully looking back at the argument.   
  
"You little bitch." Pansy said. The book was now in Hermione's hands and Pansy was fuming. "What assignment."   
  
"The parenting one silly." She said.   
  
"What? That hasn't started yet."   
  
"No but I'm sure that Miss Averieale gave you the notes you had to have before the break"  
  
"Yeah. Well what does that have to do with Draco's book?" Pansy said stubbornly not getting it.   
  
"The notes are in Malfoy's book. I need those notes to do the research. I need the research to get a good grade. If you take his book I won't get that. If I don't get a good grade because of you I'll hex you myself." She said darkly. Pansy gulped a little.   
  
Hermione was the best in the school. She also knew that she wouldn't hesitate.   
  
"Sorry Draco sweetie. Didn't know it was that important to you." She said quietly walking back to the table looking very flushed.   
  
"I want my book back." Draco said holding out his hand.   
  
"I want to look over the notes." Hermione said leaving the great hall. In all honesty Draco didn't have the notes. Hermione had them. She'd lied to get his book back without anyone getting suspicious.   
  
Draco growled and followed her out. He was uncomfortable with anyone looking at his work.   
  
"Hermione." He hissed as she walked up to their dorm. "Give me back my book."   
  
"You know this doesn't look like the book your cousin gave us." She said playfully.   
  
"It's my sketch book. I wanted to do my sketches in there before I put them in the other one."   
  
"Can I see?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not."   
  
"Because I don't want you to."   
  
"Oh come on." She said walking up the stairs. Draco followed growling in frustration.   
  
They got to their dorm and said the password. Waling into the common room Hermione sat down and opened the sketchbook. She was stunned. It was a picture of his mother.   
  
"Draco this is beautiful." She gasped.   
  
"It's noting."   
  
"Nothing, Draco this is amazing!" She flipped through the pages. He had a picture of his owl, of his cousin when they were younger. There were sketches of some of his clay work. "I didn't' think you were so talented."   
  
"It's a hobby I told you." He said sulking in the chair. She was flipping through the last few pages when he managed to snatch the book off her. She looked at him curiously. "You can't see that."   
  
"Why not? She asked getting closer to him.   
  
'It's my assignment, I don't want anyone seeing it till it's finished." He said sitting back down.   
  
She smiled and nodded. He looked into her brown pools and smirked. She grinned a little more and sat on his lap.   
  
"Kiss me." She whispered against his lips.   
  
"I thought you hated me?" He said teasingly.   
  
"Draco Malfoy kiss me now." She demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow but gave her a sly smile.   
  
"Yes ma'am." He leaned forward and captured her lips.   
  
She sighed contently. God she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. This was not a good thing. Defiantly not. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
"You better .lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it. You better never let it go. You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime."   
  
Hermione walked into her teacher's room hearing her singing along to her radio. She hadn't figured out how she got it to work but figured she had some protection spells on her muggle things.   
  
"Hermione. Sorry about the music." Medea said smiling. "Steven likes it. Puts him to sleep."   
  
"Really. I would think it keeps him up." She said smiling.   
  
"I would too. I guess I listened to it so long when I was pregnant that it just synchronized with him." She laughed. "I'm a fan."  
  
"You like muggle rappers?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch.   
  
"Of course. I got to meet him once. He's a nice guy as long as you don't' say anything to offend him." She said   
  
"I like his music. I like what he says, it makes sense."   
  
"Yes it does." She took the disc out and put it away. "Don't tell Draco I have this. He'll simply die."   
  
"He likes a muggle artist?"   
  
"Adores him. It's funny that they have the same hair. Only thing is Draco's is natural."   
  
"Draco Malfoy likes a muggle artist?" Hermione said again.   
  
"Yes but don't tell him I told you. It's his secret. His father wouldn't let him go see him the year before so I took him. He was ecstatic. Got his autograph and everything. Last time I heard he has it framed."   
  
"Amazing. Draco hates muggles and he liked a muggle rapper."   
  
"Draco isn't like his father Hermione. He only acts that way to please him." Medea explained. "So the hair right?"   
  
"Yeah." Medea walked into the bathroom and Hermione walked in behind her.   
  
"Come on sit down."   
  
Hermione sat down and Medea started applying some magic lotion into her hair.   
  
"Miss Averieale. Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"What are the Malfoy's like?" She asked hesitantly.   
  
"Well it depends on what Malfoy you're talking about. If you're referring to my cousin, Draco then I could tell you a lot but you'd have to promise not to tell him I told you."   
  
"You know I wouldn't." She looked up at the woman behind her.   
  
"Ok. Well let's start with genetics. You've seen what he looks like. He gets that from both sides of the family. He gets his eyes and hair from his father. The nose as well if you look closely. The chest and the legs he gets from our side of the family. If you ever get a chance to see his hair without the gel you'll see that it's soft. He gets that from us as well. The lips he gets from uncle Lucius. He has my grandfather's strength."   
  
"What about his art?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Ah you've seen something?" She said smiling as she rolled Hermione's hair with magic rollers.   
  
"I saw his sketch book."   
  
"I heard about that."   
  
"He's talented."   
  
"That he does on his own. No family heritage Especially with clay. Has an amazing talent with the stuff. I remember one summer he came back all dirty but he'd made the most amazing black wolf. He used magic to make it real. We have it in the mansion. If you ever come by I'll show you. It moves around in its glass case."   
  
"Really. I would love to see it." Hermione said smiling.   
  
"It's one of my grandmother's prize possessions. He gave it to her as a gift. We have most of his artwork. My uncle never appreciated it so he gave it to his mother or us. She would keep it in a special room. One day she told me when she felt lonely and she missed Draco she would go in thee and look at what he'd done."   
  
"She loves him a lot doesn't she?"   
  
"He's her only child. The only reminder of why she stays with my uncle. Malfoy's' are incredibly faithful. Hard to believe I know."   
  
"Draco has slept with three quarters of the girls in the school. How can he be 'faithful'?" Hermione asked a little shocked.   
  
"Draco's never had a girlfriend. So he hasn't had reason to be faithful. Though I know he'd be a faithful boyfriend and faithful husband. They have incredible self-control. Since he has our blood running through him he'd be even more possessive."   
  
"Even if temptation was staring them in the face?"   
  
"Even if. Hermione a Malfoy can have a thousand lovers but the minute one falls in love or has a ring on his finger all those lovers go away."   
  
"Why?" Hermione tilted her head just a little. "I would have thought they'd be anything but faithful."   
  
"Wouldn't know what to tell you. Never gone out with a Malfoy." She joked. Hermione smiled. How could one family be so different to another and still be related.   
  
"Hermione you have feelings for Draco don't you?" Medea said suddenly   
  
"How did you.?" Hermione started.   
  
'I see the way you look at him. The way you conflict yourself between Harry and Draco. Plus you're kind of sending out the emotional signals."   
  
"Emotional signals?" Hermione had heard of them. "Aren't they the aura signs?"   
  
"Yeah. I can read them. You're flaring out your confusion and the feelings. It's all right. I don't think anyone has realized yet but I'm just wondering what are you going to do?"   
  
"I really don't know. I think I'm falling in love with Draco. I just don't know if I could stand it because I know he won't love me in return. My heart will be broken. If I'm with Harry I won't be completely happy but he wouldn't leave me."   
  
'If you only knew.'   
  
"Hermione follow your heart. Don't go for what's secure. Yes there is the risk of you getting hurt by him and no I'm not telling you this because he's my cousin. I'm telling you because I was in your position a long time ago. I chose what was reliable and it didn't work. Follow what your heart wants. Be happy. Think with your heart not your mind"  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes but Medea wouldn't let her cry.   
  
"Hey just so you know it's true about the rumors."   
  
"What rumors?" Hermione asked sniffing.   
  
"Malfoy's are good in bed." Medea grinned and Hermione laughed. "My aunt would tell us. We really never wanted to know but she was discreet about details. Considering that Draco has Averieale blood in him then I'd say he tops his father by a lot."   
  
Hermione blushed furiously. Medea knew and she knew it.   
  
"Hey don't be afraid of him. If you love him then go for it. If you don't then don't even try it. Enjoy what you've gotten out of this and let it be."   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Draco lay around in his room. It was a Friday. Thinking about how he was going to go about next week. He'd decided that he'd teach Hermione in his room. It felt like the best approach.   
  
What would she be like? Would she be nervous and scared or would she be lively and curious? Maybe she'd be both. She'd accepted the experiences he'd given her with an open mind and he wondered if deep inside of her there wasn't some feeling for him   
  
He let out a very loud groan. He was falling in love, the trauma of it. He was falling in love with his artwork. He was falling in love with Hermione.   
  
What would the school think? Oh fuck the school. What would his father think? Oh definitely fuck what his father thought. Wait what about his mother? She'd be happy as long as he was happy. She'd never been one to hate muggles. Her family was quite fond of them.   
  
His father would beat him though. No he couldn't. Lucius wouldn't' beat him now. Because Draco had advanced so much in magic and his wife's family were becoming aware of his shady lifestyle.   
  
Narcissa's father had talked to Lucius and warned him to stay away from the dark side because they would not hesitate to give him in if it was hurting his youngest daughter. Lucius had kept all activity hidden. He'd banned Narcissa from going over to her family very often and she was slowly breaking apart.   
  
Draco had promised himself that when he got out of Hogwarts he was going to get his mother out of there. Take everything the both owned and he'd buy her a mansion of her own. So she could leave his father and spend time with her family.   
  
He remembered last summer when he'd told her this. The last time his father had struck her. He'd held his mother in his arms and told her his plan. They'd move far away from Lucius. That he'd turn Lucius in himself so that way they'd be well off. He'd promised her that he'd find some high paying job and support her.   
  
She'd cried so much he was sure she'd never stop. He knew that she loved him. God she must have loved him to put up with this but he knew if she stayed there she would die. His father would come home drunk one day and kill her.   
  
That's why he owled his mother every day. Didn't matter what he'd say in the letter he'd always write just to make sure she was ok.   
  
"What do you think?" A voice bought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Hermione. Her hair was curled and had a few light highlights. She'd applied her makeup and was wearing a very sexy green dress. It was strapless but went down to her knees. She wore a matching set of shoes.   
  
The dress clung to her figure and Draco had to gulp. He'd expected her to look beautiful but right now he could only think of one word. Unfortunately he said it out loud.   
  
"Goddess."   
  
Hermione stood there shocked. He sat there on his bed with his mouth wide open. Who cared? She was a fucking goddess.   
  
She was blushing. He'd just called her a goddess. Something she'd never thought would escape his lips. She'd expected a beautiful or a gorgeous but never a goddess.   
  
"Did anyone see you?" He asked getting up from his bed. She shook her head.   
  
"No one saw me. I got changed in my room. Put the make up on all by myself and I managed to avoid everyone in the corridors.   
  
"Good." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I wouldn't want anyone looking at you."   
  
"And may I ask why not?" She asked a little shocked.   
  
"Because I barely think myself worthy." He paused before smirking. "Barely. I mean I am known as a god. So I think I can be in the presence of a goddess. Don't you think?"   
  
"Oh yes. The all might sex god of Slytherin. I'm in the presence of a legend." She said with a small smile.   
  
Oh lords. He couldn't hold on. Screw what he promised himself. The holidays were so close. It would be ok. It was Friday. They had the weekend. There was nothing wrong with getting an early start.   
  
"Do you have to be anywhere?" She asked quietly. She couldn't stand this anymore. She needed him. She needed him now. After talking to Medea she'd thought about everything. She WAS IN love with Draco. She knew he'd hurt her but she didn't care. She would give herself to him. She would learn from him and at the same time love him, even if it was for now.   
  
She would have the rest of her life to cry and remorse about it.   
  
"Nope. Do you?" He asked seductively. They both knew what was going on and Draco had picked up his wand and locked all the doors. He made sure the walls were sound proof and changed the way his room looked.   
  
"No. Not all weekend. Everyone is leaving early. At least everyone I would say goodbye to. Ron is taking Harry with him this time. So I've got a free schedule until Thursday." She said getting closer.   
  
"Good." He said pulling her closer into his arms and kissing her passionately. His room had changed completely. His bed sheets were silk and instead of the natural light of the sun coming into the room there was at least twenty candles all over the place.   
  
"You're mine Hermione. Tonight I'll mark you. I can't hold it back anymore. I've been patient with myself and with your transformation. I've completed my greatest work. With help I'd admit but still."   
  
"Shh. Don't talk. Touch me." She whispered into his ear. They returned to kissing passionately.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Oh god I'm evil. Damn I am bloody evil. I stopped it there. Hehe. Don't worry I'll have your special chapter up soon. Only thing is I want up to a hundred and twenty at least. Yes I'm cruel. So what. You all love me anyway. I love you all too.   
  
Just a hint the next two chapters are going to be similar. Just so you know. Hehe. Come on its almost a whole seven days.   
  
Well anyway. I need my sleep. Love you all. Please review.   
  
Ja ne.   
  
Kang 


	7. Consuming

I'll admit it. I'm evil, I've been corrupted by the darkness and that's why I put cliffhangers. Though I see I've made some influence with you guys. Hey at least you're getting your chapters. For those who are now addicted I am sorry for causing you this and I hope you don't suffer any withdrawals. If you do please inform me and I will be happy to give light dosages.  
  
Hehe, Anyway on with the story. This chapter is a very mild smut. So if you get offended don't tell me off. If you want something more hard-core I'm sorry I can do it. I'll get kicked off here.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Did you say goodbye to Hermione?" Ron asked getting onto the train.  
  
"Yeah. I saw her before she went to Miss Averieale. Did you?" Harry asked sitting down in their compartment.  
  
"Yeah. I saw her and said bye. We'll see her on Thursday. For the field trip so it was all right. She looked like she was really busy. That's Hermione for you though."  
  
"Yeah doesn't matter how beautiful she, she is always in her books." Harry said smiling.  
  
"So are you going to ask her?"  
  
"I hope I can. She'd been a little strange lately but I will ask her. I mean I really do love her I just can't get it out. I know she cares for me. Though she's been so hostile."  
  
"It's just her pressure Harry. Don't worry about it. Besides Malfoy has been on her back lately." Ron said but inside he was worried as well.  
  
"I hope you're right Ron. He's been getting closer to her and have you noticed how she looks at him now days. I remember when she wouldn't glance at him without throwing daggers at him. Now she actually looks at him and it's like they're talking to each other."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth Harry I've noticed that. You don't think he's gotten to her. You know like slept with her?"  
  
"No. He wouldn't would he?" Harry asked not to sure anymore. "God Ron do you really think they've been sleeping together?"  
  
"No. They haven't been sleeping together. You see the way the girls he beds look. Hermione hasn't' looked like that."  
  
"Yeah you're right. NO way have they slept together." Harry said sighing.  
  
"We're just being paranoid. You'll ask her out right. Then you'll see. She has nothing with Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah nothing at all."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco was all over her. He was kissing every part of visible skin. She'd had a bath before she came to him and she smelt like coconut milk. Mixed in with her muggle perfume she smelt amazing. He couldn't stop taking a deep breathe and inhaling her intoxication smell.  
  
Her skin was smooth and soft all over. Her neck felt tender as he kissed down her throat. Her hands were all over his hair unable to control the urges inside of her. He was going to drive her insane by his kisses.  
  
They were at the end of his bed. The silk was rubbing up against the back of her knees. Draco bought his hands behind her back and unzipped the dress. He took in a deep breath and held it as he slid the material off her body. Underneath she wore a strapless bra, the same color as the dress. Her breasts were swollen and he could see her nipples through the flimsy material.  
  
The dress fell to her hips and Hermione placed her hands on the dress. She sat on the bed and took the green material off her body completely. Letting him see that she was wearing nothing underneath.  
  
He grinned at her and knelt in front of her. He ran his hands over her naked body and lightly traced his fingers down her legs making her giggle.  
  
He removed her shoes and crouched down on the balls of his feet. He stared at her deep in her brown pools and she placed her nimble fingers on the buttons of his expensive shirt.  
  
"You have good taste." She said smiling. He grinned and got closer. She was already three quarters of the way down with his shirt when he got up. He placed his hands under hers pulling his slacks all the way down.  
  
She breathed in and stood up again. He was much taller than her and lifting her hands she pulled his shirt off letting it fall with his slacks. All that was left between them now were his boxers.  
  
He looked down and she blushed. She'd never think he'd be this gentle with her. She'd always heard that he was very quick but with her he was taking all the time in the world.  
  
"No foreplay." He whispered as he guided her hands to the elastic of his boxers. She nodded and helped him pull them down.  
  
They were now both completely naked. The candles flame would cast shadows over them and it gave Draco a mysterious look while it gave Hermione a look of pure seduction.  
  
Draco pulled her down on the bed and slid on top of her. He was slow. He made sure that his body never left hers. Like the snake he flicked his tongue over her skin till he reached her lips.  
  
(If you want the full effect of this please download Insatiable if you don't already have it. By Darren Hayes)  
  
When moonlight crawls along the street Chasing away the summer heat Footsteps outside somewhere below The world revolves; I've let it go We build our church above this street We practice love between these sheets The candy sweetness scent of you It bathes my skin; I'm stained in you  
  
"You ready?" He asked in a rough whisper. She nodded unable to find her voice. He spread her legs open just enough for him to slide between them.  
  
Her opening was wet and warm and he slid in her very slowly. She gasped out at the feeling and wiggled a little. This caused him to go in deeper and she let out a moan.  
  
He was going as slow as he possibly could. Feeling her tighten around him. He'd had virgins before but he'd never had one this tight. She was so very tight and he was amazed at it.  
  
And all I have to do is hold you There's a racing within my heart And I am barely touching you  
  
"Draco." She moaned out when he hit her hymen. He gently nibbled her bottom lip and kissed her passionately as he thrust into her. She let out a small yelp and he stopped. She tried to stay still and he kissed her neck whispering soothingly to her that it would be over soon.  
  
She didn't' feel pain it was just a feeling of friction and discomfort. Her inner flesh got used to the feeling of him inside of her. He stretched her and it made her feel complete.  
  
He slowly pushed in her more until he was buried completely in her. He was breathing hard. She was so hot and it was burning him. He loved the feeling.  
  
Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable  
  
Hermione was wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his gray blue eyes. He saw something that he didn't recognize in her eyes. He looked at her curiously but she kissed him roughly and started squirmed under him.  
  
He took this as a sign that she was ready and he started to slide in and out of her. He was gentle and smooth with his movements. At first Hermione was still enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Her eyes were almost shut from the pleasures he gave her and he felt a sudden surge of possessiveness inside of him.  
  
He loved her and he didn't' care who knew. He'd fallen in love with this woman and there was nothing he could do about it. She was now part of him and he was part of her. Who cared if she didn't love him?  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin A kiss that lingers takes me in I fall asleep inside of you There are no words There's only truth Breathe in, breathe out There is no sound We move together up and down We levitate, our bodies soar Our feet don't even touch the floor  
  
"Oh god." He moaned feeling her tighten around him more as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them as he picked up the pace.  
  
Hermione moaned louder feeling a sweet friction inside of her. He was amazing. She'd never felt such pleasures and he was giving it all to her.  
  
She understood why the girls who had him left so satisfied. He gave them what they wanted. But she didn't' know how much she was really getting.  
  
He'd always been good at sex but he'd never given himself so fully. He'd always controlled himself but now there was no control. There was just raw need, a raw desire to have her and please her.  
  
And nobody knows you like I do 'Cause the world, they don't understand But I grow stronger in your hands  
  
"Hermione." He growled as he hit a sweet spot inside of her. She took his earlobe in her mouth and started sucking on it gently making him howl even louder.  
  
He'd never been so vocal. He'd screamed when he reached his peak but he'd always concentrated on the task at hand. He was wild and he didn't concentrate on anything. He felt every sensation in his body as he went faster and harder against his lover.  
  
Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable  
  
She was screaming his name now. Panting and unable to keep her heart beat regular. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was digging her nails into his back. He roared when he felt her break skin. The pain was so pleasurable he could barely describe it.  
  
In all his experiences he'd never let a woman bleed him He never wanted anyone to taste his blood but he loved her enough to allow her to taste him. She licked his neck and pushed him deeper in her. They were full of passion and desire. They fueled each other.  
  
Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable  
  
Draco pushed as far as he could again trying to go as deep as he could. He wanted to be inside her as long as he could. He wanted this experience to never stop.  
  
He grabbed her hands in his and rolled her on top of him. She started rocking her hips kissing his chest and he kept her hands in his. He was shaking or was it her. He couldn't tell anymore.  
  
We never sleep, we're always holdin' hands Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans I feel like a better man Just being in the same room We never sleep, there's just so much to do So much to say Can't close my eyes when I'm with you Insatiable, the way I'm loving you  
  
"Draco I'm close." She whimpered loudly. She'd felt this feeling when he'd pleased her in her room but this felt so much more intense. So urgent that she rocked her hips faster, using her hips to make circles.  
  
"Oh god." Draco chocked out feeling the pressure inside of him.  
  
Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable  
  
They were moaning and screaming each other's names by now. There wasn't any holding back anymore. Nothing else mattered than the feeling they had right now. Each move of her hips bought them closer to the edge.  
  
Hermione found herself shaking as she let out a deafening scream of pleasure. She kept calling out to the gods as everything in her exploded. She felt like electricity was being forged through her and every nerve inside her body came to life.  
  
Draco felt how her body tensed up and was in ecstasy from her screams. She didn't stop. She didn't want the feeling to stop and he wasn't going to prevent her from doing so. He was so close to his peak and she just kept building and building it up.  
  
Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable  
  
Hermione was in rapture and she could feel that Draco was close to his own peak. She opened her eyes still moving to a silent rhythm to see his hands gripped against hers and his face twisting into different expressions. At one point she swore he was in pain.  
  
He let out a loud roar as he filled her. Hermione screamed at the sensation and collapsed on him but her hips kept moving. Draco flipped her and continued to growl and roar as he climaxed. His body wouldn't stop moving against hers and that just increased the momentum.  
  
Hermione was crying softly from the feeling inside of her. Draco saw this and he slowed down. He kissed both her eyelids and then her forehead. He moved to her chin and lastly her lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips and Hermione knew in her heart that no other woman had felt this kind of affection from this man who was now still in her arms.  
  
When I look in your eyes Insatiable The way I'm loving you Oh, what can I do? Insatiable Insatiable for you  
  
Hermione was sure he'd pull out of her and it saddened her but he didn't move. He just made himself more comfortable by placing his head against her breast listening to her still rapid heartbeat.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered kissing the top of his blond hair.  
  
"You're welcome." He said smiling into her skin. He let out a soft sigh and relaxed his body. Hermione did the same and closed her eyes. She was exhausted but very happy. She murmured Draco's name before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Hermione." Draco whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled  
  
"I love you." He said knowing she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Mmhmm." She muttered as she slept.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione woke up later that day. It was dark outside and she moved a little. She opened her eyes after feeling something warm against her and she saw Draco still wrapped around her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He looked so innocent when he slept. He was still pressed against her breast and she could feel a little bit of drool on her skin.  
  
She tried to move a little but Draco wouldn't let her. He made a noise of protest and held her tighter. When she stopped moving and just held him he calmed down and gave a little sigh.  
  
'He looks so sweet. Who would think he can act like a tyrant in front of everyone.' Her mind thought as she played with his hair.  
  
She had never expected him to be like this with her. Did he have any feelings for her? She sighed and looked around the room. He had pictures of his mother and of him when he was younger. There was a picture of Medea and her two brothers with a baby Draco in her arms.  
  
Hermione smiled at that photo. His hair was very short and his eyes sparkled. He had a grin on his face as he wiggled around in his fourteen year old cousin's arms.  
  
She looked at the background of the picture and wondered why it looked familiar. The photo was close so she could reach for it without getting out of Draco's embrace. She looked at it carefully and at the people in it. She noticed that Medea and her two brothers' looked around the same age. Maybe triplets or born very close together. She looked behind the picture and smiled.  
  
It was Rome. Italy. She recognized it well because when she'd been about ten her parent's had taken her for two weeks.  
  
"What are you looking at?" A gorgy voice asked.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Draco looking at her.  
  
"You were a cute baby." She teased. He realized what she was looking at and looked away.  
  
"Uh yeah. Well you know I've always been a heartthrob." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh hu. Well you're in Rome here aren't you?" He nodded. He took the picture from her.  
  
"I was two. My aunt took us all to Rome I mean everyone. She took my mother, Medea, Deo and Ilo and me, she took my uncle and my grandparents." He looked at the picture and gave a sad smile.  
  
"You know Draco Malfoy you're not as bad as I thought you were." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Oh I'm bad. There's just more to me than meets the eye." He said holding the picture and Hermione. "Do you.have more pictures?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Yes but I really am comfortable here." He said smiling. He held onto her and cuddled up against her again. "Don't want to leave the bed."  
  
"Please show me." She said pulling the covers over the both of them.  
  
"Let me think about it. No." He snuggled up closer and licked her breast.  
  
Hermione moaned a little but was very curious to see more photos.  
  
"Please." Draco smiled mischief sly and he pulled her so she was sitting on top of him.  
  
"Ill make a deal with you. I will show you the albums I have after we continue from last night." He said smirking. Hermione groaned when he moved to sit up. She wrapped her legs around him and he grabbed her butt in his hands guiding her back down on him.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Swear it." He said groaning. She was still so hot.  
  
"Good." She said moving up and down on him. He let out a loud groan and started rocking her back and forward as she moved up and down.  
  
Running his hands up and down her back he grabbed her hardened nipple in his mouth. He started sucking gently as she arched her back in ecstasy.  
  
She ran her fingers down his shoulders and down his muscular arms till he was moving up and down on the bed with her.  
  
He kept his eyes open and watched her. She did the same and it bought her to a new level. Looking at her lover gave her more insight of what pleased him and apparently what she was doing now was definitely pleasing him.  
  
She used her flexibility to lean back causing Draco to moan louder than before.  
  
"Uh. More." He groaned and pulled back to him so they were skin to skin.  
  
She moved faster obeying her master. Master? Yes because he owned her heart and her body. Her whole being now belonged to him and she would do anything he asked.  
  
His thoughts ran back and forward. They would not stay in once place. He thought of so many things that if he hadn't been with Hermione he would have screamed in pure frustration.  
  
He looked into her eyes holding onto her hips and a random thought came of it.  
  
'She'd make a wonderful mother.' Wait where did that come from? Why had he said that?  
  
He glanced up at her and swallowed a deep breath. It was true though. Holding her hips he could tell she would be able to have lots of children. She looked like the type of woman who could handle many offspring. Someone who could raise her children well and teach them to be proper.  
  
He heard her gasping and he held her tighter. What would it be like to have a child with her? No he could never think that. She was a muggle and he was pureblood. Even if he didn't care what his father thought it would never be completely accepted. Would it?  
  
They kept going faster and harder till neither could hold back any longer.  
  
Draco reached his peak first and fell back onto the bed. Sweat ran down his forehead as Hermione let out a scream that shook the room. She collapsed on top of him and started breathing heavily.  
  
"Now will you show me those pictures?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Let me catch my breath first." He gasped moving slightly  
  
After a long time he got up and went to his drawer. He opened the bottom draw and took out five albums.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about these. He said sitting back on the bed completely fine with being naked. Hermione smiled at the thought.  
  
"Let me see." She said happily.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yay. Chapter seven is up, that took longer than I thought. Wow I just looked I have a hundred and fifty. Damn people. I LOVE YOU. Sniff. I didn't' think you liked it that much. I'm so honored.  
  
Well anyone my evil stage has passed for now but just so you know it has a tendency to reappear. Like I said I've been taken by the darkness.  
  
Well please review. Later everyone.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang  
  
PS; for everyone to know. Eminem happens to be my icon. I love his music and his attitude. 8 miles was excellent and I was so close to going to his concert in Atlanta but I couldn't go. POUT. 


	8. Ancients

Hey everyone. I don't know. I don't think I did a great job on the last chapter but you guys seemed to like it. Thank you for the feedback and yes this is chapter eight. For those who think this story is over you are very wrong. I don't think it would be cool to just end it there. It would just leave too many unanswered questions.  
  
Well anyway here we go.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Medea have you seen Hermione and Draco?" Professor McGonagoll asked when she saw the young teacher with her son.  
  
"No. I haven't," she said. She had a good idea where the two where but she wouldn't say more than that. She could always be wrong.  
  
"Well I'm more concerned about finding Mr. Malfoy. His father is here to see him." She said worrying.  
  
"Uncle Malfoy is here?" Medea asked panicked. "Oh dear."  
  
"Maybe you should go speak with him while we search for him." Medea nodded and walked towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah Professor Averieale, nice to see you. I'm sure you know Lucius Malfoy." The headmaster said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, of course. How are you uncle?" she said holding her little boy in her arms.  
  
"I would be better if I knew where my son was." He said coldly but he looked at his twenty-nine year old niece.  
  
"They're looking for him." Medea said looking at her uncle carefully. "What do we pay the pleasure to have you visit us?"  
  
"I hear that my son has to go to the muggle world." He said staring at her dangerously.  
  
"Yes. It's part of his curriculum. You work at the ministry uncle. You know of the new rules better than we do."  
  
"I specifically asked for him to be excused. Especially since you would be his teacher."  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you but I have no authority to the matter. Besides he should learn about muggles."  
  
"Why would he need to learn about mudbloods?" Lucius sneered.  
  
"Because he doesn't need to be a death eater does he." She shot back.  
  
"Now there is no need for us to get into a scuffle. Now Medea is right, young Draco is required to complete this course and there is nothing anyone can do. The ministry itself has assigned it and no student is an exception. I can however suggest that you might accompany them Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius looked at Dumbledore with a death glare. He nodded and looked at his niece. She had stopped staring at him and was attending to her son who was fussing. The baby let out a little whimper but settled down at his mother's soothing touch.  
  
"When is this trip?" He asked slowly. He directed this question to Medea. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow. The students will all be meeting at a wizard hotel in Greece. After that we'll be going into the muggle side of Athens. If we have time we'll visit some of the smaller towns."  
  
"Greece?" Lucius asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes. I want to show them how things were in the past. Athens seems to be very cultured. At least the last time I was there."  
  
"Very well, I will attend to observe this 'outing' now if you'll excuse me I would like to see my son." He got up and started walking towards the dorms.  
  
"Uncle I don't think he's there." Medea said following him  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and let the two go. There was nothing more to be done about Lucius for now.  
  
"I know my son. He's probably locked the doors. No matter. I know how to open his spells."  
  
When they reached the head girl/boy dorm Lucius took out his wand. He pointed his wand at the door and change the spell. You could hear all the doors unlocking but still you could hear no sound.  
  
'Silencing spell.' Medea thought. The portrait asked for the password, which Lucius did not know.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. May I ask what you're doing?" Professor McGonagoll asked walking down the corridor.  
  
"My son is in there and I would like to speak with him. If you now the password please open this damn door." Lucius said darkly.  
  
"I don't think it's appropriate to invade students privacy." She said standing her ground. Lucius's eyes darkened more than they had been and he looked back at the portal.  
  
"Tell me the password or there will be trouble." He said holding his wand close.  
  
To avoid more trouble she said the password quietly and all three adults entered the common room. It was tidy and they could see that the two head's hadn't been in there for at least three days.  
  
"No one has seen Draco. I don't think he's in here." Medea said holding Steven a little closer. She looked at Hermione's door and saw that it was closed. She looked at Draco's and that was also closed.  
  
"DRACO!" Lucius called out.  
  
"Uncle maybe he's in the SHOWER?" Medea said the last part loudly so anyone could hear her. They heard someone stepping out of water and a muffled voice.  
  
It took a few minutes before any more movement was heard. They heard the door crack open a little and a blond head peaked out. When he saw who was there he stepped out of the doorway.  
  
"Father?" Draco stepped out wearing a pair of baggy pants and an open shirt. His hair was wet and he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Draco." Medea said stepping forward. "Where have you been? Haven't seen you lately."  
  
Her voice was filled with fake concern. She knew exactly where he'd been.  
  
"Oh. I've been doing work you know. Trying to beat Granger at her grades. Locked myself in and went at it."  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy have you seen miss granger?" Professor McGonagoll asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh yeah. Saw her leaving for the library." He lied.  
  
"Well then that's alright. Neither of you have come down for any of your meals and we were all worried."  
  
"Yes well, Draco come." Lucius said eyeing his son carefully. Draco nodded and walked towards his room. Medea stayed in the common room while Professor McGonagoll left to attend to some work.  
  
"Hermione." Medea whispered into the bathroom. "You better hurry and get to your room."  
  
A dripping wet Hermione ran out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and ran to her room. She opened the door and raced in. Medea laughed and rolled her eyes. Draco was going a little over his head.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco, Lucius was not laughing. He suspected something and looked around the boy's room.  
  
"I smell her here." He spat.  
  
"Who sir?" He said with a lowered head.  
  
"The little filthy mudblood that lives with you. What do you really think I don't know what goes on here?"  
  
"Nothing's going on sir." Draco said as coldly as he could.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. She's been here more than once and recently. How could you lower yourself to sleep with a mudblood?" Lucius paced angrily.  
  
"I haven't." He started but a slap from his father stopped him. It didn't hurt because he'd done it too many times but still.  
  
"I told you don't you dare lie to me boy. I can smell her and I have been informed by other sources."  
  
Draco was silent. He didn't know what to do. His father knew and that meant Hermione could be in danger.  
  
Lucius walked over to his son's pictures. The ones with his mother and her side of the family, he stared at the younger version of his wife and the way she smiled. The way Draco held onto her tightly.  
  
He looked back at his son menacingly and was about to speak when Medea walked into the room. Steven was not in her arms.  
  
"You could be quieter you know." She said venomously. She looked over at her cousin and then back at her uncle. Her wand was held tightly in her hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Lucius spat looking at the way she stood.  
  
"You'll stay away from him. I heard you hit him. I would have thought you'd gotten over that. I suppose I was wrong." Medea lifted her wand. "You'll come tomorrow but for now leave. You've already broken enough rules for one day."  
  
"How dare you." Lucius roared. Medea didn't flinch. "He's my son and I will do as I please."  
  
"Teach him to hate muggle-borns? Tell him that their blood is tainted. Look at yourself before you talk. He's in Hogwarts now. You won't touch him. By the way my mother wishes to see aunt Narcissa. You will bring her tomorrow. Otherwise the ministry will be hearing from me." She said slowly. Lucius had flared her temper and she wasn't going to let him off.  
  
Averieale's were highly known to carry out their threats. They could curse you for life and have no remorse for it. They only did that though when they were truly angry.  
  
"She will not go anywhere." Lucius said though she could see a little fear in his eyes.  
  
"She will or does my grandfather have to hear about all this? Whether or not my cousin is bedding a muggle born it's not your concern. The boy is almost an adult and if I'm not mistaken you have no rights to him."  
  
Lucius stayed quiet.  
  
"We've been patient with you uncle Malfoy. We have no patience left. If you can't handle all of this I will suggest to my family that Draco and aunt Narcissa live with us."  
  
"You stay away from what's mine." He said holding his wand.  
  
"I expect her there tomorrow without fail. In muggle clothing." Medea then moved so he could leave. He did so with a glare that could kill.  
  
Draco had never seen his cousin angry and he was sure he would never cross her if she could do that. She turned to face him with a smile.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You know I get angry when I want and besides he had no right talking to you like that. Go. Hermione is in her room." Medea walked away leaving a very stunned Draco.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione was now in one of her nightgowns. She was pacing around the room. They'd almost been caught. After three days of not leaving Draco's room they'd decided to take a bath and go down for food.  
  
They'd been in the best part of it when they'd heard their teacher's voice. Draco had immediately tensed hearing his father and had dried quickly and pulled his clothes on.  
  
Since Hermione had been in his room she hadn't taken any. She would be forever grateful for what Medea did and she raced into her room. Now she was waiting for Draco.  
  
She was worried. He'd been gone for a while now. She'd heard Lucius leave and then she heard the door again knowing it was Medea but Draco couldn't be heard.  
  
Maybe he'd only used her for his pleasure and now he didn't want to see her but they'd been in the middle of some passionate activity. He'd made it clear with his actions that he wanted more but now he didn't even come to her.  
  
Maybe Lucius had threatened him. She'd heard noises. Maybe she should go see him and tell him it was ok.  
  
She sighed and went to find some clothes. She felt an arm glide around her waist and she gasped. She spun around and saw Draco's gray eyes staring at her with laughter in them.  
  
"DRACO!!" She yelled. "You scared me."  
  
"Well sorry." He said not meaning it at all. He stepped back and pulled out a silver tray from behind his back. "Didn't think you wanted to go hungry so I went to the kitchen."  
  
Hermione grabbed a pear from the tray and sat on her bed. Draco laughed at her hunger and sat next to her.  
  
"I was worried." She said after taking a bite. She wanted to bite her tongue after she said it.  
  
"Shouldn't have been." He said calmly but his eyes looked at her with curiosity and hope. Could she feel anything for him?  
  
She looked away and continued to eat her pear. Draco sighed and lay back on the bed with the tray on his stomach. He loved her and she didn't know it. He wanted to tell her but he feared his father. He couldn't tell her anything until he left home and that could take a while.  
  
What if she went out with Potter? He'd loose her to the boy-who-lived. He didn't' want that. He'd fallen for her and his pride would be forever crushed. His reluctant mind would never come to terms with rejection and his weak heart would be broken for good.  
  
He felt something trace his stomach and he let out a half moan. Hermione had her fingers tracing around the tray, which happened to be his stomach.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked softly. Her eyes held something more than lust. Like the first time he'd taken her. What it was he couldn't tell.  
  
"Nothing." He whispered back. She moved the tray from his stomach and placed it on her nightstand. "Turn over." She commanded. He looked at her strangely but turned over. She had confidence in herself. More than she had. She didn't' think of herself as beautiful. He knew that before all this she'd thought she was plain all over, inside and out. He'd bought her out of her shell and she was relishing it.  
  
She pressed her fingers against his spine and started rubbing downwards. He gave out a growl and relaxed on her bed. She'd done this in the bathtub. Rubbing his back and taking out the tension. He didn't exactly care where she learned it but he was glad she knew.  
  
His back moved with her hands and she was pleased with the result. He was turning into jelly under her delicate hands. She started placing kisses down his spines and she heard him let out a loud groan  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said after about a half hour of giving him a complete massage. He dint' answer.  
  
"Draco?" She asked again. She leaned forward and looked at his face. He was fast asleep with a sweet smile on his face. She smiled and placed soft kisses on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Mmmm." He let out as she got off his back. He rolled onto his side and hugged her. She gasped as he pulled her close and nuzzled against her as he slept. She noticed his smile widen as she placed her arms around him.  
  
"I love you." He murmured quietly in his sleep. Hermione grinned happily at the soft outburst. He was asleep and probably didn't realize that he'd said it but she heard him.  
  
"Draco. You may never know this but I love you too." She whispered and continued to watch him sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Right is everyone here?" Medea called. She wore a long white coat with a pair of silver slacks. Her boots matched her coat and she wore a honeydew (whitish green) tank top with a snake on it.  
  
The entire grade was there. Some wore muggle clothes while others wore robes. She looked around and was pleased to see everyone there. Including some parents that wanted to come along. One unhappy face was Lucius.  
  
Next to him stood Narcissa looking calm but Medea saw the excitement in her eyes. She knew she would enjoy this. Looking over the crowds she saw Draco standing with his Slytherin friends.  
  
Looking over at another group she saw Hermione standing with Ron, Ron's father and mother and Harry. She smiled when she noticed Hermione taking glances at her cousin. Draco was doing the same. She frowned though when she saw Hermione waddle a little.  
  
Shrugging it off she looked at the baby pram where Steven slept happily. Deo stood over to the side speaking to the hotel manager.  
  
"Right can I please have everyone's attention? Welcome to Athens. I'm glad you all came and we will start. I apologize for the early wake up but if we want to cover everything we have to start early. Students please have your notes with you. I will be giving you an assignment about this so I want you to pay close attention to everything."  
  
Hermione looked around excitedly. The walls were magical. They showed some of the myths Greece had to offer and she was amazed at it. So much culture she had forgotten about the muggle world.  
  
"Those of you who haven't been wearing muggle clothes come with me." Deo ordered. Harry was already in his clothes. Hermione as well but Ron and his parents had to go and so did Draco.  
  
"Hermione looks amazing." One of the boys said. He was in Ravenclaw. Draco and Ron were listening intently.  
  
"Yeah. Did you see her hair? It looked so soft and silky. I would love to run my hands through it." Another boy commented.  
  
'Done that.' Draco said happily.  
  
"Those legs look even better than before. Like they've been worked out in the last week. How do you think she did that?"  
  
'A lot of physical activity.' Draco said picking through some muggle clothing. He took out a set of black slacks and started looking for a shirt.  
  
"What about that figure. I've never seen her wear that kind of clothing. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Did you hear Harry is going to ask her out?"  
  
Draco dropped the shirt he was holding and the boys all looked over at him. Even Ron. He coughed a few times and picked it up looking at it and muttering "awful color."  
  
The boys all turned around and went back to their conversation. Narcissa came in holding a very lovely dress in a very soft lavender color. She looked at her son and smiled.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked softly. Draco gave her a genuine smile and looked at the dress. It was simple but it seemed to go with his mother's eyes.  
  
"Perfect." He said. She grinned at him happily and looked at the pants he was buying.  
  
"What shirt will you get dear. It's been so long since we came to the muggle world. You were so little." No one could hear their conversation so no one took notice but Draco grinned and looked through some more button up shirts.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Your father looks splendid." She said looking over at an unhappy Lucius. "I just wish he wouldn't be so stuck up."  
  
"Not happening mother." He pulled out a sky blue shirt that seemed to contrast his hair but go perfectly with his eyes. It was a rough material and he picked out a muscle shirt to go under it.  
  
He went into a changing room and put on the clothes. They fit perfectly and he looked at himself in the mirror. The pants were a little baggy and the muscle shirt defined his chest. The button up shirt hung loosely from his torso and it looked good on him.  
  
He came out and saw that his mother had changed and was talking to her nephew. He walked out making sure Hermione saw him and she gave him an approving glance with a small smirk.  
  
'Damn she's taking after me.' He said proudly. All the other girls swooned over him but he took no notice. He just walked over to his mother and stood with her.  
  
"Draco darling you look superb." She said happily. Her blond hair flowed down her shoulders.  
  
Hermione watched Draco's mother smile and she thought to herself how alike Draco and she smiled when he was really smiling.  
  
"Hey isn't that Narcissa Malfoy? Draco's mother?" A Gryfinndor asked.  
  
"Yeah. Wow I didn't think she'd be that pretty. She came up to some of us and talked so nicely. She's nothing like Draco or Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Right I hope everyone is changed. We'll start."  
  
They started walking outside towards Athens. They were all amazed at the color and vibrance of the muggle world. There was no magic that was true but the people were all so busy.  
  
They would go into stores and look around. Those who bought money would buy little things to take back. Medea and Deo knew Greek. Not fluently but enough to help their students. The parents helped as well.  
  
They passed by many statues from ancient Greece and the students eagerly took notes.  
  
Draco was amazed. He'd only ever been to Rome and this was something very different. The statues interested him so much and he wanted to know what they meant.  
  
Hermione watched Draco with a smile. He looked like a little child in a toy store. She knew he liked drawing and sculpting. He'd drawn her one- day. He'd given her the picture before he left her room.  
  
"Right everyone we're taking a bus. For those who don't' know it's a vehicle that transports muggles from one place to another. We'll be going to a smaller town maybe half an hour away. We'll spend the rest of the day there and you'll all be able to use floo powder to get back to Hogwarts or back to your homes."  
  
They entered the bus and Medea spoke to the driver. He smiled and started speaking to her while Deo spoke to the class.  
  
"The Greeks believed in their gods and hero's. Ancient Greece was a violent time and they needed heroes to give them hope. They had oracles that could tell the future much like we do in divination. These heroes were made out to be great men who were helped by the gods themselves. Some of these are true. Other's are true but are greatly exaggerated and some aren't. Today I want you all to forget that some are lies and look at the meanings of these myths. See how it relates to us now. Muggle or pureblood."  
  
All the students spent the trip talking and looking at the scenery. Ron and Harry looked out at the pastures and the temples they saw. Hermione was memorized by everything. She couldn't take her eyes off anything, the flowers and the statues. Everything she saw was amazing.  
  
"Ok everyone we're here." Medea said. Narcissa looked at Hermione lovingly and gave her a slight nod, which only she could see. Medea smiled with a little mischief in her eyes. Draco just looked embarrassed. Shed' have to talk to him after.  
  
"Right. We're at one of the many temples of the gods. Please show some respect for antiquity. Don't break anything because we CAN NOT replace it."  
  
"Everyone get into their respected colors and stick with your partner." Deo commanded. Hermione walked over to Draco ignoring the looks her two friends gave him.  
  
"Why did you mother smile at me?" She whispered as they entered the sacred area.  
  
"Never mind." He muttered. He looked at the entrance and was smiling at the detail.  
  
"You like it here don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's amazing." He still looked like a little child. She grinned but suddenly felt a little nauseous. She started sneezing and saw dust all over the place.  
  
"Too much dust." She commented blowing her nose. She looked at where Draco went which was towards one of the goddesses. "That's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah. Look at the way her body curves."  
  
"I see you've found one of the fertility goddesses." Deo said coming close to them. "Ilithyia, I think."  
  
"Hermione are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she came up to see what everyone was looking at.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Just have an allergic reaction to dust sometimes. It'll pass." Medea looked at her strangely and whispered.  
  
"But there is no dust." No one heard her though. Hermione was looking a little pale and Medea wondered if she'd eaten anything to make her sick. "Sure you didn't eat the fruit I told you not to?"  
  
"Well I might have had some. It looked so ripe I had to." Medea giggled and took Steven in her arms. "I just feel a little sick. I'm alright though."  
  
"It's ok. That stuff will make you sick if you're not used to it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Everyone please sit in the middle of the temple I'm going to explain your parenting assignment. Please stay with your partner."  
  
Lucius had stayed quiet the whole time not even bothering to follow his wife around as she looked at the marvels of Greece. She would leave that afternoon to her sister's and he would be left alone, probably for the best. He looked at the little mudblood his son had taken an interest to and wondered why his son was so attracted to her.  
  
Sure she was a very beautiful girl and intelligent but other than that. She was a muggle. A mudblood and that was not acceptable but he would stay quiet rather than face the wrath of not one but two Averieale's.  
  
He feared no one but the dark lord but these two could be just as bad put together. Their power was great and they were young. They had the advantage.  
  
"Lucius please be happy. We haven't been to theses parts in so long. Please." Narcissa begged her husband. He just huffed but followed her.  
  
"Right when you get back to school we will have these puppets for you." Medea waved her wand and showed it to the students. Luckily no one was there but them.  
  
"In class we will be mixing a potions using some strands of your hair to create a 'child' these aren't real but you must act like they are. Muggle schools have this subject but they don't all get to have a real child like doll. They usually have an egg."  
  
The students laughed as Deo drew a face on a boiled egg. He showed it to the class laughing.  
  
You'll have these 'children' for two terms. Points will be added when you've taken good care of the child. Points will be taken off when you've mistreated the child. Remember treat it as if it was your own. Don't forget about it and don't think you can leave it with someone. We'll know."  
  
The students all groaned and the field trip continued.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yay. I finished. Sorry it took so long to post this up but I've been busy with personal life. I'm going to take a collage course and I had to enroll the other day. So now I'm free to write until the fifteenth. So I am rushing a little. I finished and I hope you liked it. I've added a few hints of something but you won't know what about. If you do e-mail me and if you're right I'll let you choose what happens.  
  
Well later everyone. I'm going to send this to my beta and start on chapter nine.  
  
Love you all.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Kang 


	9. Child of mine

Hey everyone. This chapter is important. I'm not telling you why but you'll find out. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was a little lame though. I could have done better.  
  
Well anyway. Thank you to all who have reviewed especially those who have stuck by me though the whole story. Thanks also to my beta reader who des such a great job.  
  
Onwards.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"Mmmm." Hermione muttered, turning around to turn off her muggle alarm clock. Her parents had bought her a very cute kitten shaped alarm clock during the summer. Draco murmured next to her holding her a little tighter.  
  
It was Sunday the last day of their school break and ever since they'd started to sleep together Draco hadn't let her leave his bed and he had refused to moved out of hers. She never complained of course. He seemed to enjoy being with her and she was more than pleased.  
  
It was comforting knowing he loved her but she wondered if it was her imagination. She smiled and turned over to hold him. He moved to accommodate her and started playing with her hair.  
  
"I know you're awake." She whispered into his chest.  
  
"Hmm." He said and continued to play with her hair.  
  
"We have to get up." She whispered again playing with his chest.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?" She asked lifting her eyes to see his smirk.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Bastard." She said playfully and started to get out of bed. He grabbed her and pulled her back making her yelp.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He said with fake anger. He traced his hands over her back roughly making her moan.  
  
"Well I was going to go take a bath. Maybe get something to eat. Get started on my assignment"  
  
"Bath sounds good so does eating but no homework till tomorrow at least." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Draco I have to start on my homework. I only got a little more to go." She pleaded but he didn't' let go.  
  
"Hermione you've done most of the terms homework already. You finished the break homework in two days. You've already done the field trip assignment. What else is there?"  
  
"Well to be honest I can't finish my other assignment for muggle studies." She said blushing. Draco looked at her for a second and left the bed.  
  
Hermione started to move out of the bed but Draco stuck his head back in.  
  
"Stay." He ordered and she crawled back into bed. He grinned at her and walked into his room grabbing his sketchbook and whatever else he needed.  
  
He came back into the room to see Hermione under the covers. He grinned again and got back into bed. He pulled the covers off and made Hermione take off her yellowish nightgown.  
  
He pulled her hair out and it cascaded over her breasts that looked swollen. He looked at her flat belly and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Engorgio." He said and watched as Hermione's stomach swelled up.  
  
"DRACO!" She gasped feeling what he'd done. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'll fix it once I'm done. I figured out how to fix my drawing but I need someone to model."  
  
"Draco I look nine months pregnant." Hermione complained sitting up. 'I feel nine months pregnant. Bloody hell I'll never complain to my mother again."  
  
"Can't be that bad? It's only the swelling. Would be worse if it was the whole deal. Remember when we saw the statues. I remembered that both Greeks and Egyptians believed that pregnant women were sacred." Draco commented making her lay back down.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're beautiful." He said softly and kissed her almost lovely but with an edge of roughness.  
  
He couldn't' hide it from her. He showed his affections and enjoyed the response. She layback looking annoyed still but let him draw her. After he was finished with the last drawing he picked up his wand.  
  
"You know something. I might just leave you that way. Let's see what Potter and Weasley say." He said snickering  
  
"Don't you even think about it?" She growled. He did the reverse spell and she sighed happily. "Oh god that feels so much better."  
  
"So you still fell sick?" He asked her suddenly.  
  
"No. I feel ok now. I just felt really weird all of a sudden. Like I was going to throw up when I ate that food. Maybe it was the dust. I am a little bit allergic."  
  
"Hermione." Draco said looking panicked now. "You don't think."  
  
"NO. It's not possible. I'm on the pill. I can't get pregnant, so don't even think it." She said smiling. He sighed in relief and lay back down. (Nanananana. I told you I'm unpredictable. Never ever look at something and think it's obvious expect the unexpected.)  
  
"What's the pill?" Draco asked curiously  
  
"It's something muggles use not to get pregnant."  
  
Draco looked at her a little embarrassed and nodded his head. He continued his sketches and they lay around on their last day of break. They knew that their affair would soon end. How soon they didn't know.  
  
Draco had a bad feeling inside of him and he reminded himself to keep a close eye on his lover.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Right everyone. I hope you enjoyed your vacation. I expect the theory side of your assignments done and handed to me at the front. I also want the field trip work." Medea said to her class. Draco and Hermione handed their things in. Draco had helped Hermione with her sketches and she was very happy with them.  
  
It took a few minutes for the parchments to be handed up and Medea took the time to grab a very large bag from the doorway.  
  
"As you all know your parenting classes start today. They will continue till Christmas break. If I feel like it I will make it till the end of Christmas break. It depends how I feel about this. Now you've all noticed I've placed you in girl boy seating. You are to share the responsibilities between both. You will log anything and I mean anything that occurs. These babies are charmed so they will grow to be at least a year old. How quickly and healthy they grown depends on you.'  
  
The class groaned and looked at their partners.  
  
"You'll each get a number. That will be the number of children you have. Yes there is a multiple choice. One, two, three or four are the choices you have. You don't get to pick though. The 'father' will come up and pick a number. There is only one four in this hat. I don't' think it would be a good idea to have five in one class with too many children."  
  
The class laughed and Medea took out a small puppet.  
  
"These are the bases of your child. You'll each make the potion I write onto the board. It's not simple but it's not extremely hard either. Just work together. When you have finished it should come out a very light shade of purple. I want you to add some hair strands into the potion. This will turn it into a very dark orange. Once that's done I want you to pour it over the puppets head and hold your wands to where the heart should be. I mean both of you. Once this is done you don't' have to say anything"  
  
One of the students raised their hands. "Can I get a girl?"  
  
"Whether it's a boy or girl will depend on your gene pool." Medea said getting up. "Also whether you wish to be married, divorced or just living together is up to you. Let's get started."  
  
Draco got up slowly with the other boys and walked over to his cousin who was holding out a hat. Inside were pieces of parchment with numbers on them.  
  
Draco put his hand into the hat and searched around till he found one. He took it out and went back to Hermione. (So you know I actually pulled this out of a hat.)  
  
He sat back down and looked at the paper. He opened it up a little and Hermione leaned closer to him to take a better look.  
  
"Two." Hermione said looking at the front.  
  
"At least we didn't get four." Draco said. "We'd be the Weasley family."  
  
"Hey." She said defensively. "Don't talk about Ron that way."  
  
"Well it's true." He said sincerely. She sighed and started to write down the ingredients. He did the same and they quickly got up to get what they needed.  
  
"How many?" Medea asked pointing to the bag.  
  
"Two." Hermione answered while Draco grabbed the ingredients from the table.  
  
"You have to put at least three strands of living hair into the vial. Nothing that just happens to fall out. I don't' want to have to draw blood."  
  
They went back to their desk and started mixing the ingredients. It started to change colors from pink to blue and then red. It even turned black until it turned they finished. It turned the color they needed and they each looked at each other.  
  
"Well three hairs." Hermione said plucking three of her long strands of hair out. Draco pulled three hairs from his head and they added it to the potion.  
  
It bubbled and swirled until it changed into a very strong orange.  
  
"Well I see Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have finished. Nice work. Very good shade of orange."  
  
Draco grabbed the first puppet and placed it on the table. He grabbed the some of the potion and added it to the head of the doll. They watched, as it started soaking up like a sponge. Hermione lifted her wand, as did Draco. Medea watched carefully.  
  
"Very good now place your wands on the place of the heart, good. Concentrate. Don't say anything just concentrate on the 'baby'"  
  
Draco concentrated and for some reason he felt like he needed to think about family honor and some of the things that made him a Malfoy, the things that made him who he was. The same thing was happening to Hermione and suddenly they heard a cry.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw a naked baby. It looked like a real baby. It was a real baby. It was crying and it was cold. She gently put down her wand and picked up her. Wait what was it?  
  
She looked down and smiled. It was a boy. She picked her 'son' up in her arms and cradled him gently. The baby stopped crying and opened his little eyes. His eyes were the color of Draco's eyes and she looked up to see Draco looking at his 'child' in awe.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy congratulations. You are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy. Come on everyone keep going. We need to have this done by the end of the lesson. Give him here." Medea said taking the little baby from Hermione. She nodded towards the other puppet and the two students were taken out of their awe struck state.  
  
This time Hermione did the pouring and she watched the potion soak in like before. She placed her wand on the heart and again she could only think of the things that made her who she was. She could only think about her books and her passions. The way she could sing and her hidden talents that only Draco knew.  
  
Draco did the same and they heard another cry. He opened his eyes and grinned. Another baby  
  
"Oh my she's lovely." A girl from the other table said. Draco looked down at his daughter. She had a mop of bleach blond hair and the same eyes as he did. The only thing was she had Hermione's nose and her lips. He wanted to take a better look at his son.  
  
He picked up the crying child and heard other cries around the room. Poor Nevil was stuck with Pansy and they were unfortunate to have the four children.  
  
"Here you go Hermione. You can have him back." Medea said giving back the little boy who looked unhappy to be away from his 'mother.'  
  
Draco took a good look at the boy. He had dirty blond hair and the Malfoy eyes. He had his lips and Hermione's nose. His complexion was half himself and half Hermione. He had the famous Malfoy frown.  
  
"Well we know he's your son." Medea smirked. "Only a Malfoy could do that at such a young age. Nevil please don't' drop it."  
  
Medea ran over to Nevil who had a crying squirming baby in his arms. The child looked a lot like Pansy.  
  
"This is your fault. Why did you have to do this to me? Four of them, I don't think I can handle one." Pansy complained.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked back at the babies. They were sitting with them and she watched her daughter fall asleep in her father's arms.  
  
'He looks so at peace with her. Wait. Hermione get a grip of yourself. This is an assignment. They are not real. He is not the father of your children and never will be.'  
  
"What are we going to name them?" Draco asked bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I really don't now." She said honestly. The little baby started fussing in her arms but she started to hum very softly so only he could hear her and he calmed down.  
  
"Right I see everyone is done. Ohh let me hold one of them Pansy. Right since you all have at least one you will have to get things for them. They can't go around naked and you'll have to feed them and change them. Make sure they're happy and make sure they aren't sick."  
  
Someone raised their hands. "How will we get them clothes and food?"  
  
"Well you will be allowed to use your wands but there is a catch. You can't just make anything appear. You'll have to make sure you don't' spoil them too much and over do the magic. I'm not limiting you but just telling you all. Don't get them everything you think is cute."  
  
"Be creative with names. I expect them all named by the end of tomorrow. If one isn't' named they will disappear. That includes the last names. If you choose to have them under the father's name that is fine. If you've decided to live apart you'll have to decide their last name."  
  
"So are we a couple living together, married or separated?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Malfoy's don't have children out of marriage." He said a little more arrogantly than he'd expected.  
  
"Ok then at least they have a last name. Malfoy." She said smiling. 'I'm married to Draco Malfoy. Oh grow up.'  
  
"I guess we can choose a name before the end of tomorrow. What do you have next?" Draco asked.  
  
"Potions." Hermione said.  
  
"Well you can hold her and I'll take him. We're in the same class. Don't let Potter or Weasley touch em. They'll get their germs on them." Draco said seriously. Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"Alright." He lifted his wand and summoned two blankets. One was a light green while the other was a darker.  
  
"What makes you think I'll let my children wear Slytherin colors?" Hermione demanded taking her daughter from him.  
  
"What makes you think I'll let you put red on them?" He countered wrapping his son in the dark blanket. The babies cooed happy to be warm.  
  
"I guess we have to dress them after." Hermione muttered knowing she would not win this one.  
  
"Yep. We'll discuss that after. Come on class is over. Have to get our books." He said getting up. He managed to carry his books and his son to his dorm.  
  
Hermione was close behind grabbing her potions books and started waling towards the dungeons with her daughter.  
  
"Come on sunshine. We're going to meet the mean old teacher." She said smiling. Her daughter just looked at her with those icy blue eyes and she couldn't help but think it was Draco.  
  
She entered the room to see Pansy and Nevil with their four children, All looking very fussy. Pansy was handing two of the children to Nevil and went to sit in her normal spot. She looked back at Nevil venomously and said. "If you drop them. I'll kill you."  
  
Nevil looked frightened.  
  
"Hermione what's that?" Ron asked looking at he bundle in her arms.  
  
"This is my daughter." She said calmly. Ron looked at Harry who had just entered the room and Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"DAUGHTER?" They cried out. She started crying and Hermione looked at them angrily.  
  
"Look what you did." She exclaimed cooing and hushing the little baby.  
  
"Where did you get a daughter?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"The same place I got my sons and daughters you idiot." Pansy said from the other side of the room. "Muggle class."  
  
"Oh. Who's the father?" Ron asked understanding. He started at the little girl and made a face. She looked up at him curiously but took no more notice.  
  
"Mine." A voice said from behind the two. They turned around and saw Draco standing at the door with a dark green bundle in his arms. "Hermione swap with me. He seems to want his mummy."  
  
He went to Hermione ignoring the looks Ron and Harry gave him and took his daughter from her. The boy instantly stopped fussing but looked up at his father longingly. He wanted both of them.  
  
A Ravenclaw student came up to them and looked at the kids. "You know she looks a lot like you Malfoy. So does the boy only they've both got her nose and little faces."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and started to move away but his son started crying just as Snape came in.  
  
"Take that child out of here." He said looking at Draco but then noticed many other students held babies in their arms. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Muggle studies." They announced.  
  
'Professor we have to stay with them they're basically real children." Hermione said holding onto her son.  
  
"Well Draco don't just stand there, sit down. I have a lesson to teach." Snape said after the shock left him.  
  
Draco tried to move away but it was no use. His son would cry. So in the end Hermione had to swap with one of the Slytherin's and sit with Draco. This seemed to please the little boy.  
  
"He's a Malfoy alright." Hermione muttered as she sat down.  
  
"Is he now? How can you tell?" Draco asked knowing fully well why.  
  
"He always seems to get his way." She said smirking.  
  
"We always do." He whispered and the lesson started.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was dinnertime and all of the seventh years had a bundle. Only four pairs of students were burdened with four children while everyone else got three, two or one.  
  
Medea was very pleased with the way the students took to the children. She looked at her son and smiled. He cooed and floated his bottle like he always did.  
  
"They're so life-like." Professor McGonagoll commented.  
  
"Ministry of magic created the spell. Some research they were doing. I asked for permission they accepted."  
  
"I've never been in a room with so many babies." Deo said looking around the room. "No I take that back. Maternity ward in the muggle world."  
  
"Yes. This will also calm some house rivalry." Dumbledore said looking at the 'parents'  
  
"I agree." Medea said.  
  
At the Griffendor table Harry was holding his daughter. He'd been lucky and only gotten one. A girl in Huffelpuff was his partner and she'd given him the child before dinner.  
  
"So have you chosen a name yet?" Ron asked looking at his three sons. "I haven't even started thinking"  
  
"No I haven't I wanted to speak to Malfoy first." Hermione said looking over at the Slytherine table. Draco had both children insisting that Hermione needed a break. He looked quite happy to take them.  
  
"You shouldn't leave them with him too long. He'll hurt them." Ron said acidly. "Can you imagine that git taking care of anything?"  
  
"He's not that bad Ron." Ginny said looking at her brother. "Look at the way he's acting with them."  
  
"Yeah probably for show though" Harry sneered. He'd wanted Hermione to be his partner. "Hermione what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Uh well I'm." Hermione stuttered. She looked at Ginny for help. She'd already talked to her and confined her changing feelings. Ginny had screamed in joy for hours.  
  
"She's coming with me to help me with my potions work." Ginny said confidently.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why Harry?" Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Oh no reason. You haven't been to the common room in a while that's all."  
  
"Oh well you know how busy head girl stuff is. It's hard to keep everything in order."  
  
"Yeah I suppose." Harry said. His daughter started crying and he looked at her. "I think she's hungry."  
  
"Yeah. Hey 'mione. The slimy git is coming this way." Ron said looking up. Hermione looked and sure enough Draco was coming up to her.  
  
"Need to talk to you." He said giving his son to her. She graciously accepted the child and got up excusing herself from her friends.  
  
They reached the doors of the great hall and Draco opened one of the doors. Hermione walked out and he guided her towards their dorm rooms.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" She asked keeping up with him.  
  
"Their hungry." He said. She stared at him for a moment curiously.  
  
"Couldn't you just summon a bottle for them?"  
  
"No child of mine is drinking out of a bottle." He said then realized what he'd said. "Assignment or not."  
  
"Then how do you intend we feed them?" Hermione said annoyed now. The only other way a child could feed at such a young age was. "Oh no. There is no way."  
  
"Come on I asked Medea. She said it was fine. She said we could go into her room and get the spell."  
  
"No. I am not breast feeding them." Hermione squeaked outraged. Some students passed by and looked at them strangely.  
  
"Why not?" Draco challenged.  
  
"Because I couldn't. How am I going to breast feed if I don't have milk?" She demanded.  
  
"That's what the spell does. Come on."  
  
"No my mother said for the first few weeks I wouldn't take any of her milk. She said a woman at the hospital had to give me some of hers. What if that happens? I'll be swollen for days."  
  
"That won't happen." Draco said. "No Malfoy can ever resist the chance to feed from his mother. Besides everyone on my mother's side breast-fed. Steven breast feeds too."  
  
"No."  
  
"It'll be good practice."  
  
"No."  
  
"We get extra points if you do."  
  
Hermione stayed quiet for a moment and then started for Medea's room.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said triumphantly.  
  
"Only because we get extra points."  
  
"Whatever you say darling." He leered.  
  
Hermione looked back at him with fake anger.  
  
"Never call me darling." Inside her heart had skipped a beat.  
  
"Ok. Sweetheart." He said laughing. Inside he'd meant it but everyone just rolled their eyes at their argument.  
  
"Hermione, Draco. The people who come to me more than anyone in the school." Deo teased as he saw them come close.  
  
"Not funny. We need to get to Medea's room." Draco said speaking to his cousin  
  
"Hmm why?" He asked teasingly. "Oh by the way beautiful children."  
  
"Stop it Deo.' Draco warned. "We need to see her now."  
  
"Breast feeding spell?" Deo asked knowingly.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Call it a family thing." He said. "I meant it cute kids. You named them yet?"  
  
"No. We haven't even got decent clothes on them yet."  
  
"Well look through a book. Clothes wise shouldn't be much of a problem. Look through a baby magazine."  
  
"A what?" Draco asked.  
  
"A baby magazine. Muggle thing. Don't worry its' Hermione's job." Deo said as they reached his sister's room. "Right. Red dragon."  
  
The portrait opened and he left them to do their thing.  
  
"How'd he know her password?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like most brothers know things about their sisters." A voice said from behind them. They saw a smirking Medea with little Steven looking quite full.  
  
"Medea sorry we just came for the spell."  
  
"I know." She said walking into her room. She looked around her desk and showed them a parchment. "Here we go."  
  
Draco was looking at some photos. Some of his mother's side, some of her ex husband and herself and some of her old Hogwarts days with her friends. He noticed one girl in particular.  
  
"Hey Medea who's she?" He said pointing to the girl with short brown hair.  
  
"That's Clover. She was in my house. She was in third year when I got to Hogwarts. See the guy in the back. That's Jimmy. He was in Ravenclaw. They got married."  
  
"A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw." Hermione commented looking at them.  
  
"Yeah. Shouldn't surprise you too much. Too bad what happened to her though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well in her fourth year she, well, got pregnant. Her family was very supportive so was Hogwarts."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"She was in the muggle world that summer with Jimmy and well she had an accident. They rushed her to a hospital. When they got there they did an emergency c-section, I was told they didn't make it in time."  
  
"Ohh that's so sad." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. She loved that baby too. She had everything set out for her and she was born and she died. No one could ever understand why."  
  
"It almost drove her crazy. She came back into the wizarding world a wreck. She has a son now. She's pretty happy but I know she misses her daughter. Well you too, off you go. Here's the spell."  
  
"Thanks." Draco said and walked out with Hermione. Medea walked over to the picture.  
  
"Poor Clover. I know how much you loved her. I remember how you swore you saw her and heard her crying. I wish it was true." She looked over a Steven and smiled.  
  
"Wish there was a way to know for sure."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nanananana. Never expect the obvious with me. I told you I'm evil. I'm evil. I'm evil. Haha. Well anyway here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you everyone who gave me great reviews. To those who criticized I'll send my dragon after you if it happens again. I love you all anyway.  
  
Ja ne . Kang. Aka Sanura 


	10. Arising problems

Hey everyone. This is chapter ten. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well I've got some news. I got a co writer. It is a long story, which I'm not going to get into. I have superiority on the story but she's going to add stuff here and there. We'll see how it works out.  
  
I got this really long review, which I absolutely loved, and I love you Casper for writing it. Well anyway on with he story.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Where do we start?" Hermione asked when they reached their common room. She was nervous. How could she do this? Would it be all right?  
  
"Well first I point my want towards you. Oh you have to take off your shirt." He waited for her to do that. He was tempted to forget the spell and enjoy himself but he heard his son whimper. "Ok. Next I repeat this spell three times and it should work."  
  
"Right then. We should get started." She said looking at him. He looked a little nervous but nodded. "Wait there is a reversal spell for this right?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure." He said quickly. She looked at him strangely but said nothing. She'd hex him if he were wrong. Whether she loved him or not  
  
"Alright I'm ready." She said breathing heavily. Draco pointed his want towards her breasts and took a deep breath. He started the spell.  
  
"Lactens animo infans." He said looking at the parchment. Hermione started to feel strange. Her body felt extremely sensitive all of a sudden. She moved around a bit.  
  
"Lactens animo infans." He repeated. Hermione felt her skin start to stretch and her breasts became fuller. She looked down and saw them swelling up. Her skin turned a slight pink color from the blood moving around.  
  
"Lactens animo infans." He finished and he watched her breathing very hard. He started at her silent as she looked down. The very second this happened their son started to cry and Hermione gasped.  
  
"I'm leaking." She whined grabbing the small baby in her arms. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."  
  
"Come on lets see. Can't be all that bad." He said pulling her bra down. In fact it was that bad. The milk had already started forming at the baby's cry and he could see that it was straining on her breasts. "Well dinner time."  
  
He said putting his hands in his pockets looking as innocent as possible. She gave him a death glare but sat down with her son. She placed him against her chest and tried to nuzzle him closer.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. Come on time to eat." She cooed to the baby who was fussing. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes and moved his mouth in a sucking motion. "Yes you're hungry I know. Come on baby. I don't know how to do this. We'll just have to improvise."  
  
She guided his little mouth towards her and Draco knelt down carefully watching as his son found her breast and eagerly started sucking. Hermione made a small whimper of pain but continued to let the baby suck.  
  
After a few minutes of adjusting Hermione got into a position that she felt comfortable with.  
  
"Now I know why women prefer bottles." She joked watching the little boy suck happily away.  
  
"Why's that?" Draco asked holding his sleeping daughter in his arms.  
  
"It's less painful. Why do women in your family breast feed anyway?" She asked curiously  
  
"Stronger. Better immune system, lots of reason. Mostly tradition." He said lazily.  
  
"I thought you didn't follow tradition." She said quietly.  
  
"Mostly don't. Just a few though." He said watching carefully as Hermione shifted.  
  
"It's not that bad." She said looking at the way he watched her. He grinned triumphantly and leaned back as his little girl squirmed. "I think she'll be hungry. I'm almost done with him."  
  
"You know we can't keep calling them him or her. They got to have names."  
  
"Yeah I know. Give her here." Hermione slowly moved her son from her breast and handed it to Draco. He grabbed a napkin from the table and burped the now full baby. "Didn't think you knew how to do that."  
  
"Like I said miss Granger. More to me than meets the eye."  
  
The little girl started suckling the second she was close enough. Hermione laughed and started at her for a moment. "Ashleigh."  
  
"What?" Draco looked at her strangely.  
  
"Ashleigh." She repeated. "Her name. I read it in Hogwarts a history. It's English."  
  
"Really who was she? Better not have been some git." Draco warned.  
  
"She was only one of the greatest witches, who happened to belong to the Slytherin house." She said smugly. Draco raised an eye and smirked.  
  
"Hmm. There is hope for you yet." He commented looking down and his cooing son. "So what's your name going to be?"  
  
Hermione watched as he went through names, careful to exclude family names. "You know if you want I can choose"  
  
"SEBASTIAN!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sebastian Vipera. Only the best seeker in Slytherin."  
  
"I still don't know who you're talking about but it's Quidditch so I'll just agree with you."  
  
"What's wrong with Quidditch?" Draco defended.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just a sport that's all." She said. She'd actually liked Quidditch for a while but Harry and Ron would ONLY talk about Quidditch.  
  
"You got something against my sport Granger?" He asked shifting Sebastian in his arms.  
  
"No. I have nothing against YOUR sport except that that's all anyone talks about." He said and got up. Ashleigh had finished feeding and Hermione was wondering where they'd sleep.  
  
"So do you want to take one and I'll take one?" She asked looking towards their rooms.  
  
"Sure. I'll have one side of the bed and you can have the other." He said knowing exactly what she had meant.  
  
"No I meant room wise." She corrected.  
  
"What makes you think I want to be in one room knowing my child is in the other?" He said getting up. "Or their mother for that matter."  
  
"What makes you think their mother wants to be in the same bed as you?" She teased. The glimmer in her eye let him know she was joking.  
  
"Oh I'm crushed." He said sarcastically. He walked into his room and placed Sebastian on the bed. He came back and grabbed Hermione around the waist and lifted her up into his arms, baby and all.  
  
"Draco!" She hissed as he gently placed her onto his bed.  
  
"What?" He said grinning. She threw a pillow at his head and he caught it expertly. He lifted his wand and looked to the large space next to his bed. He lifted his wand towards the space and said a spell. Hermione watched as two baby cots appeared.  
  
She smiled and picked up Ashleigh. Placing her gently in one of the cots she tucked her in careful that she could breath.  
  
"Night sunshine." She whispered and went back for Sebastian. Draco watched as she placed the baby in his cot and kissed him goodnight. It hadn't been a day and he knew she felt attached. He wondered if his cousin had been right in choosing this type of assignment for them. He felt strongly attached already and he smiled at the way Hermione treated these children, even if they weren't real.  
  
He knew he'd assumed right when he'd thought she'd make a good mother. Her attentiveness and her gentle nature made her balanced.  
  
"What?" She asked seeing the way he looked at her.  
  
"Nothing. Just admiring the view." He said. She still had her top off and she grinned.  
  
"Let me go get my nightgown." She started walking out of the room but his hand stopped her.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." He pulled her towards the bed grinning evilly.  
  
"Draco. We can't. They'll wake up." She protested. Sure she enjoyed this but the children. "I wish it were true."  
  
"We can be quiet." He said innocently. He made his best impression of a set of puppy eyes and pouted. A look Hermione Granger never thought to see from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hmm." She groaned when she felt his mouth cover hers. She was completely his. Anything he wanted she would give him. The only fear in her heart, was when this going to end.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bright sunshine shone into Hermione Granger's eyes as she slowly woke up from another blissful night with Draco. She heard a baby crying and jolted out of bed to go see what was wrong. She saw that Ashleigh was crying because she had just woken up, along with her mother. She took Ashleigh in her arms and cradled her while she watched Draco and Sebastian sleep.  
  
Hermione crawled back into bed with Ashleigh in her arms and she watched the man that she loved sleep. She didn't think that her life could get any better. She was in love with Draco and she had two children with him. While she was thinking, she saw that Draco's eyes fluttered as he was waking up as well.  
  
"Good Morning, sunshine," Draco said while he brushed Ashleigh's small cheek with his finger and he looked lovingly up at Hermione.  
  
"I wonder who in this school knows what a good, caring father you are Draco," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny." He said while kissing her.  
  
"How does it feel being so different now?" Draco asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked back.  
  
"You know, like losing your virginity?" Draco said to her.  
  
"I don't know. It feels strange yet good." Hermione said to him.  
  
"How did you feel losing your virginity?" She added.  
  
"I don't know scared probably." He said.  
  
"Really? The sex god Malfoy scared?" Hermione joked.  
  
"Shut up. Yes, I was scared. I was fourteen." Draco said.  
  
"Who did you lose it to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think you want to go there." He replied.  
  
"I think I do, Draco Malfoy. Tell me." She said while tickling him.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." Draco said  
  
"It was a family friend. Her name was Karin Fruth. She went to Hogwarts, she's the same age as us." Draco said.  
  
"But then why don't we know -." Draco cut her off.  
  
"We- well, you- don't know of her because she moved away. It was at her fifteenth birthday party, after it, actually. I was drunk and so was she- I think. She got pregnant from that night. However, she had an abortion. Things got really weird between us and she left. Our parents still don't know why, at family gatherings why things are so forced and strange whenever we have to see each other. She asked to be placed into Beauxbatons. She's still there I think." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry." Hermione said.  
  
"Its not that big of a deal. That's why I became a 'player'. I didn't want to get feelings involved. It was because I knew what could happen. I think I'm starting to change though." Hermione kissed him, but they broke off because Sebastian was crying.  
  
Draco got up and picked up the crying baby. His cries softened when his father carried him to the bed with his mother and sister.  
  
He got back into bed and Sebastian moved his little arms around until he was comfortably placed on his father's stomach. Hermione smiled and watched as the baby opened his eyes looking straight at Draco. Their eyes were identical. There expression was also the same.  
  
Both held a curiosity in them. Draco was so intrigued by the real likeness to a real child and the baby seemed to wonder about this man who held him so protectively.  
  
Ashleigh just looked up at her mother with expectant eyes. Hermione smiled and placed the baby against her chest. There was a maternal instinct in her that let her know she was hungry.  
  
Hermione looked down at her daughter and wondered what she would do if this were all real. If Draco was her husband and these were her children.  
  
Draco ran his fingers over her skin gently and lovingly. She knew he loved her but he didn't know her feelings for him. He didn't know that she adored him. That maybe she'd always had feelings for him but they'd been suppressed.  
  
She'd honestly thought she'd hated him all these years. She'd cried every time he insulted her with the mudblood comments or any other insult he could come up with. Maybe they hurt so much because HE was saying them.  
  
When they'd first met she'd thought he was cute. After making head girl she'd HAD to work with him and after having a very serious talk with him they'd agreed to put house and muggle differences aside to be able to survive.  
  
This had been beneficial for both parties. She'd seen him in a new light and he'd found some respect for her. He saw her as a human being instead of just a muggle.  
  
She had found out that he was a lot gentler when not under pressure, still a bit of a git but not so much.  
  
They would actually stay up and talk. When the deal had started they'd started spending more time together. He'd play chess with her. He'd even agreed one night to play a muggle game with her. Monopoly.  
  
Now though he amazed her. He was so different when it came to intimacy. So gentle and caring she couldn't resist not only liking him but also loving him.  
  
"What?" He asked her when he noticed her staring at him.  
  
"Oh nothing." He said smiling. She looked at the time. It was still early. Ashleigh finished feeding and she took Sebastian from Draco's arms. It was Tuesday and they would have classes. They wouldn't have muggle class until Thursday and on Saturday they were going to have their full grade lesson.  
  
"Got to start on our muggle practical on Thursday." He commented playing with Ashleigh's soft hair. "Don't look at me like that sunshine."  
  
Hermione laughed at the look she was giving him. It was a mix of frustration and a bit of discomfort.  
  
"Uh Draco you might be good with children but I think you'll need to get your wand." She teased. He looked at her strangely. "Look at her diaper."  
  
Draco did and made a face of disgust. "Oh for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Welcome to parenthood." She said and got up with Sebastian attached to her breast. "I'm going to go have a bath. I'm taking the baby with me. You can come in once you've finished with Ashleigh."  
  
He gave her an annoyed glare but got up and placed his daughter on the bed.  
  
"How can so much come out of one little person?" She heard him complain.  
  
She just laughed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The week past uneventfully, well except for the seventh years children. Poor Nevil and Pansy had ended up making a pram for four children and amazingly Pansy wasn't such a bad mother. Nevil was very afraid of her if she caught him not taking care of "her" children properly.  
  
They all sat at dinner on Friday and were all talking. It was amusing to see how some of the seventh years had changed tables. Those who had become very attached to the children seemed to want to be with their partners and since they were all mixed they agreed to swap seating arrangements. This didn't seem to bother the younger years that much since their head girl and head boy seemed to be getting along nicely.  
  
"This is working out splendidly." Dumbledore said. "I congratulate the both of you."  
  
Deo and Medea smiled. Medea was busy feeding Steven. He was happily suckling away and the teachers and students had gotten quite used to it. He only took a bottle when it wasn't milk.  
  
"I told you. Once you get he older ones to co-operate the younger ones will follow their examples. I'll admit there will always be some rivalry it's only natural but this is going to work out better than we thought." Deo commented.  
  
"I see things are patching up between most Slytherin's and Gryfinndor's." Professor Flitwick said excitedly. Teaching had become a little easier now that the students weren't always at each other's throats.  
  
"I think the example our two head students have made has been a large part of the reason." Dumbledore said looking over and Draco and Hermione. Hermione was feeding Ashleigh and he laughed slightly watching the face Ron and Harry were making.  
  
"I don't understand why men get so uptight about breastfeeding." Medea complained watching many of the male students make faces at Hermione.  
  
Amazingly she hadn't been the only one to give it a shot. Some other girls from the houses had been trying it and they would see the difference.  
  
"It's a guy thing." Deo said looking at her with a bit of nausea.  
  
"Medea I have one question." Snape asked in his usual tone. "How did you choose the paring?"  
  
"I didn't." She said honestly. They all looked at her except Deo.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't?" Sprout asked.  
  
"It was quite interesting. Steven chose them." She said looking down at her son. He was very talented and would be a great wizard. His only magic at the moment was floating things but that floating seemed to have altered things.  
  
"Steven?" Deo looked interested now. She hadn't told him this.  
  
"Yes. The night I was choosing the seating arrangements the parchments started floating around the room. Steven was wide-awake and playing. He suddenly started floating some of my dragon blood and phoenix tail ink. (I actually have dragon blood ink.) It all spilt and I thought I'd have to write them all out again but it was strange. The names started to change places. They started matching each other up."  
  
"What happened?" Professor McGonagoll asked curiously. "I heard that dragon blood and phoenix tail is quite powerful when mixed."  
  
"It was. I looked at the names and thought I'd try them. It was incredible but it worked. The students pay attention in class. They work together harmoniously. They've alert and actually manage to help each other."  
  
"Well I see we're having a very good year indeed." Dumbledore said happily. "I will make the announcement you asked Deo."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Will all years please listen?" He announced. "For the first time in Hogwarts we will be asking all students to bring their families in for a weekend."  
  
They all gasped, their families here? What if they were muggles?  
  
"This will be a weekend event and ALL families must attend." Harry looked distressed. Draco looked even more pale than usual. Most of the other students looked horrified. Hermione looked nervous.  
  
"This is to be a weekend when your families arrive you will show them around the school and they may speak to the teachers. This will also give your families a chance to understand more about our school for those who have not been here before."  
  
At the Gryfinndor table Harry held tightly onto Hailey. She was cooing and looking up at her father happily. Harry did not look happy though.  
  
"They can't be serious?" He said nervously. The only family he had was Sirus black and the Dursleys. I can't bring my aunt and uncle here. Especially not my cousin."  
  
"Sirus will be here so don't worry. They won't be able to do anything. Besides you can use magic here." Hermione said smirking. Lavender and Ginny grinned seeing the exact smirk on Draco across the great hall. He was holding Sebastian in his arms. Everyone agreed that the names suited the two children perfectly.  
  
"True but I doubt they'll come." He said. "Sirus will no problem. His paper work is all filled out. He's been cleared. So this summer I'm going to go live with him."  
  
"They have to come. I think our teachers will find a way for them to come." Ron said.  
  
"I heard about this." One of the Ravenclaw's said. He was sitting with his Gryfinndor partner and their son. "I heard professor Averieale sent a letter out to all our family and relatives. They have to come. Or nicely put she'd "hex" them."  
  
"You know for a Slytherin she's a great teacher." Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Hermione. Draco is looking at you." Lavender said teasingly. She turned around and saw Draco looking straight at her with a grin. Harry looked very angry and watched as Draco got up.  
  
"Hey Hermione you're coming with us to the lake tomorrow morning right?" Ginny asked. Some of the girls from the houses were going to go even the Slytherin girls.  
  
"Yeah. I actually feel sorry for Pansy. Four kids. It was brave of Nevil to sit with her." Her laughter rang through the hall and Draco watched her from the doors.  
  
Harry was the only one who noticed this.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up earlier than Draco. This wasn't unusual but she had to get ready to go to the lake. Draco slept with a smile on his face. They'd decided to stay in his room though Hermione had started brining some of her things into "their" room.  
  
"I know you're moving around." A voice said from the bed. She turned around and saw Draco's eyes open.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up." She said. She was brushing her hair out and he watched as her hair shone in the morning sun.  
  
"You can keep the children with me while you're at the lake." He offered.  
  
"No I would like to take them with me. All the girls are taking their kids but if you want we can meet up and you can bring Ashleigh. I know you wanted to take her with you today."  
  
"Yeah. Sebastian is coming with me tomorrow. If I take both of them down there to the common room it gets hard to keep them from cooing at everyone."  
  
"Yeah." She said smiling. She got ready and got Sebastian ready. They had a free period that morning for all seventh and sixth years. After that it was charms, potions and DADA.  
  
"Well meet up after breakfast." He said and motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"What?" She asked teasingly. He pulled her forward and grabbed her in a passionate kiss. He grinned and lay back down to sleep.  
  
"See you at breakfast." He mumbled before going back to sleep.  
  
"I think I'm wearing him out." She whispered grabbing the baby pram and placing a sleeping Sebastian inside.  
  
She walked out of the head student's common room and headed for an early breakfast.  
  
Harry sat there waiting for his partner to take Hailey. She got there and happily took the baby saying that she'd come for him later.  
  
Harry smiled and saw Hermione come in with Sebastian.  
  
"Where's Ashleigh?" He asked looking at the dirty blond boy.  
  
"With Draco." She said calmly. He narrowed his eyes at the way she said his name. She'd started using his first name a while ago and it bothered him.  
  
"Right. Think it's safe to keep her with him? Might drown her or something." He joked.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress her anger. "You know he's not all that bad. He's good with children."  
  
"Oh you would know. Having two children with him." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes I do. He takes good care of them." She said just as calmly.  
  
They didn't speak for the rest of breakfast and Draco came in carrying Ashleigh in a portable baby carrier. He sat with his Slytherin companions and they talked. Hermione left with the other seventh and sixth years and Harry watched Draco follow after them.  
  
He got up quickly ignoring Ron who had just walked into the hall and raced after Draco who was after Hermione.  
  
"MALFOY!" He called his wand in his hand. Draco turned around still holding his daughter and looked seriously at Harry.  
  
"Potter I don't have time for this. What do you want?" He asked smoothly. He'd learned to control his anger around the golden boy.  
  
Harry stood there unable to say anything. Draco sneered and looked at his child. He grinned at her little face and turned to walk away.  
  
"Draco, come back. I think we have to settle something"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Doom, Doom, Doom. Cliffhanger. Oh I'm horrible. Lol it's ok though. It's done and I will have the next chapter soon. Don't worry. No need to assassinate me yet.  
  
Anyway please review. I love the reviews except if their flames. The more you guys review the faster I write.  
  
Love you all  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang 


	11. Adflictatio

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Draco, come back. I think we have to settle something" 

Draco turned around slowly still holding Ashleigh in her carrier.  Harry looked extremely angry.  Draco knew why.  He'd noticed it for a while now.  Harry knew something.  He didn't know everything but he knew that there was something going on between himself and _his_ Hermione.

"What is it Potter?"  He said eyeing his opponent carefully.  He didn't want to fight in front of Ashleigh.  He didn't want to fight because this was, unfortunately his love's best friend.

Harry got his courage back and stepped towards Draco.  He breathed calmly as he looked him up and down.  Draco did the same.

"Hermione."  Harry said simply.  Draco stared at him.

"What about Hermione?"  He said.  A few people had stopped to stare.

"Stay away from her."  He warned.  Draco sneered.

"She doesn't mind me being near her.  So why should I?"

"You'll hurt her."  He said.

"Like you have?  I don't think so."  He said.  Harry's eyes flickered in flames of green fury.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Potter.  You hurt her.  She liked you.  She cried over you so I helped her.  She wanted your attention.  Who do you think made that beauty more beautiful than she was?  I made her Potter.  I gave her the confidence you took away."  He said angrily.  He couldn't help it.  He'd made her.  He wanted him to know this.  He wanted everyone to know.

"You're lying."  Harry cried out.  He wouldn't accept that he'd hurt her.

"What you don't believe me?  Ask her.  Ask her how she'd cried her eyes out when she saw you with that girl.  Ask her how she confessed to me.  Ask her how I made her gorgeous.  I gave her back what you took and I made it better."

"You touched her?"  Harry accused.  He didn't know why he asked but he needed to know.

Draco stayed quiet for a moment.  The people had crowded around now.  Though neither boy noticed.  Draco looked straight into Harry's green eyes with no fear or shame.

"And if I did?"  He asked slowly.  Harry's eyes flared up even more.  Draco's voice became a whisper so no one could hear but Harry.  "She gave me the one thing you could never take now.  I had her.  I tasted her I touched her flesh.  I kissed her lips.  I ravished her and made her a woman."

Harry couldn't talk.  He only held onto his wand on the verge of screaming.  Hermione had slept with Draco Malfoy.  The seriousness in Draco's voice assured Harry that this was no joke.  He was being serious.

"She wanted me after a while Potter.  Maybe she wanted to be good enough for you at first but I think she stopped looking at you as a man.  She saw me as the man she wanted to give herself to and she did.  Freely.  No spells or blackmailing.  She gave herself to ME."

"You bastard."  Harry spat.  He was angry.  At Draco for what he'd just said, at Hermione for allowing this to happen and not telling him what was going on and at himself and that's what angered him the most.

"She's mine now Potter.  I won't hurt her.  I won't use her and I won't mistreat her.  So get over it."

Draco turned away after that and started to walk away with his daughter.  He held her tightly in the carrier holding her higher so he could stare at her.  She may have had his eyes and hair but he could see Hermione in her perfectly.  

With his back turned against the boy who lived he didn't see the rage in his eyes.  He didn't see the way something in Harry snapped as he pointed his wand towards him.  The only thing he heard was the sound of Harry's voice.

"Adflictatio."  Harry cried 

Draco didn't even get a chance to turn around as the flashes of pain ran through him.  He fell to the ground with Ashleigh still in his arms.  

Everyone gasped.  Harry stood with his wand still pointed.  His breathing was ragged at his eyes still flickered with anger.

Ashleigh's carrier had been thrown by the impact and Draco who had managed to catch her even through his pain now was holding her tightly.

Cries and yells could be heard all over the school.  One was the cry of a frightened baby.  Ashleigh was trembling and waving her little arms around.  What had happened?  Who had hurt her daddy?  Why was he screaming?

Draco was screaming.  The pain inside of him was ripping through his entire body.  He couldn't hold back any of it.  It was impossible.  The pain was unbearable and there was no holding back.  He held his daughter tightly and tried to protect her.

"ASHLEIGH!"  He cried out.  His voice was riddled with so much pain it sent chills to whoever heard it.

Harry walked closer his wand still pointed at Draco.  None of the students dared to move. They could have stopped him but the adrenaline of it kept them all at bay.

"Shut up."  He whispered.  How could he dare call out her name?

"HERMIONE!" He called out.  The pain was getting worse.  The stabbing he felt wouldn't stop and he thought to himself how his father's beatings had been less painful.

"STOP CALLING TO HER!"  Harry yelled.  "She doesn't care about you and you don't care about her so why call out to her?"

"HERMIONE!"  Draco called out yet again.  "HERMIONE!"

Ashleigh kept screaming and crying.  She was terrified and some of the students noticed something red on her little fingers.

Blood.  Draco started squirming, as Harry got angrier.  He held onto Ashleigh tighter and his breathing became harder.  He could feel things ripping on his skin.  His flesh was being eaten by the hex and only the gods would know the pain he was in.

His eyes rolled back as he let out another scream of agony.  The blood started to seep through his robes and it landed on little Ashleigh.  She cried louder.  She didn't' like the sight of her father's blood.  It splattered all over her stomach and some on her forehead.

Draco stared kicking and crying out louder.  Harry was not in control anymore.  His rage was killing the Slytherin and he didn't even realize it.  The more he looked at Draco the angrier he got.

Draco held onto his daughter as much as he could but the pain was too unbearable and he dropped her.  She fell to the ground and he grabbed himself trying to ease the pain.  It was futile.

Ashleigh now lay sprawled out on the ground her legs and arms kicking furiously.  Her little body could barely handle the pain of the fall and her head had hit hard.  Her little lungs were out of breath from all the screaming she was doing.

Draco heard her screaming and he wanted nothing more to reach for her and grab her.  Hold her and comfort her but at the moment he had nothing to give but he had to reach out for her.  Had to hold her keep her safe.

With weak and shaking arms he reached out for her.  None of the students dared help him.  Grabbing onto Ashleigh he pulled her closer to him and started shaking.  He was going to die if this kept going and he prayed he could protect Ashleigh long enough for Hermione to come and save her.

Harry looked on his eyes where on fire.  Ashleigh's cries only fueled his hate and rage.  The child was a mix of Hermione and Draco.  Ashleigh and Sebastian where their children and he hated it.  She shouldn't be Draco's. 

"What's going on here?""  Everyone turned to see Medea.  Her eyes narrowed, as she got closer.  Her eyes widened when she saw Draco sprawled across the floor looking like he was about to die from torture.  "What happened here?"

No one spoke.  Harry had lowered his wand and was looking down.  

She ran to Draco's side and tried to take Ashleigh from him.  He wouldn't let her.  He just kept shaking and muttering.  He couldn't' scream anymore.  Ashleigh was now whimpering unable to scream either.  The blood was all over the place.  He was loosing blood fast.

"Draco."  She gasped seeing what was happening.  

"Hermione need Hermione."  He managed to gasp out   "Ashleigh she needs to take care of Ashleigh."

Medea looked around and pointed to one of the students.  "Go get Hermione Granger.  NOW!"  

"Yes ma'am."  The boy gasped before running out.  Most students knew where the seventh years where.  

"Come on Draco.  Stay with me.  Draco come on let go of Ashleigh.  We'll take care of her."  She tired to take the baby out of his arms.

"No."  He screamed.  The pain was lessening since Harry's rage had started to subdue.  The blood still ran down his chest and his legs.  His eyes were all watery.  He'd refused to cry.

"Someone go get the nurse!"  Medea screamed.  Half the students ran towards the hospital wing.  

Medea couldn't understand why no one had called for a professor.  Draco was dieing.  

Hermione arrived holding Sebastian in her arms.  She hadn't even bothered to get the pram.

Ginny, Lavender and some other seventh year girls were behind her.  She let out a scream and ran to Draco's side.  

"Draco?  Draco wake up."  She started, ignoring the blood she'd just knelt on.  Sebastian was taken from her arms by Ginny who had run to her.  She now had both arms on him trying to get him to look at her.  "Draco look at me."

She started crying.  The sight was horrible.  He was barely breathing.  Blood was all over his robes and his beautiful eyes were becoming dull.

Professor Snape and Deo came running with the nurse behind them.  Her eyes became wide when she saw the students sprawled on the floor.

Medea was checking his pulse trying to think of a spell that could reverse the one Harry had done but she didn't know which one he'd done.

"What happened?"

"He's dieing."  Hermione cried out.  Ashleigh was in his arms shaking and whimpering.  Draco managed to look up at her and gasp out.

"Look after…Ashleigh."  With the last strength in his body he handed her to Hermione.  Without another word he fell unconscious

"DRACO!"  She screamed.  She then looked at Harry with despair and confusion in her eyes.

"WHY?"  She screamed.  The teachers would come back after.  Right now they needed to get Draco to the hospital wing.

Deo took Draco in his arms and as quick as he could he raced towards the hospital wing with Snape, Medea and Madame Pomfry in toe.

"WHY?"  Hermione screamed out again getting closer to Harry. 

He was no longer angry.  Just in shock.  He had never thought he'd get that far.  He hadn't intended on killing him.  

Hermione was closer to him.  Her eyes were so full of anger and sadness.  One of the Gryfinndor girls grabbed Ashleigh though it took a bit to get her out of Hermione's shaking grasp.

"WHY?"  She screamed again.  Harry didn't' answer.  "WHY?

She hit him.  She slapped him and punched him.  She attacked him with all the anger in her.  She didn't use her wand.  She clawed at him and left blood marks on his face.

The whole time Harry didn't retaliate.  He only stood there taking everything she gave him.  She was crying and sobbing as she took it all out on him.

She looked up at him and punched him in his eye.  "ANSWER ME!  WHY?"

He stood there holding his eye.   His glasses had broken and the glass had scratched his eyelid.  Blood was now flowing from in between his fingers.

"HOW DARE YOU.  HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HIM?  YOU HAD NO RIGHT.  I DON'T' KNOW WHY YOU HURT HIM."

For the first time Harry spoke.  "He told me everything."  

"THAT GAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM.  YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME.  YOU SHOULD HAVE SPOKEN TO ME.  I MADE THE CHOISES HARRY.  NO ONE FORCED ME.  YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM.  YOU COULD HAVE KILLED AHSLEIGH."

"SHE'S NOT REAL!"  Harry cried out.

"SHE IS TO ME!"  Hermione cried back.  The tears were covering her cheeks as she slapped him again.

"She's just a puppet." He cried out again.

"She's mine and Draco's.  We made her.  Weather she's a puppet or not she's mine.  You hurt her.  You hurt Draco.  You could have killed him Harry.  You could have killed the man I loved."

With those last words she turned and took both children in her arms She looked at Harry one last time before running to the hospital wing leaving a dumbfounded Harry and a group of shocked students.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione sat on one of the chairs next to Draco's bed.  It was one in the morning and he still hadn't woken up.  They'd bandaged him up and he lay there unconscious.  She traced her fingertips over his cheekbone sniffling for the hundredth time that night.

Harry ad been taken to Dumbledore.  For a good two hours he'd spoken to both Medea and Dumbledore.  Everyone thought he'd be expelled but for some reason they did not expel him.

He was placed under detention and Hermione had been told she would too be placed under the same detention. 

As angry as she was she should have not attacked Harry.  

Draco was barely alive and she didn't care if she got detention.  When she'd got there with Ashleigh and Sebastian, Medea had helped her heal the baby girl.

Ashleigh and her brother now lay peacefully in a cot.  Hermione had held Ashleigh as long as possible soothing and comforting her.

She had finally begun to drift to sleep when she heard someone move. She opened her eyes and looked around and she saw that Draco's eyes began to flutter as he started to wake up.

"Draco...." She said softly. She saw his eyes open and look around.

"Hermione?" He said as if he was looking around in the dark

"Yes." She said getting up and almost running to his bedside.

"How do you feel?" She asked holding his hand.

"I'm ok. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"How are our kids?" He asked concerned.

"They are fine, we just had to clean Ashleigh up. But she's fine."  Hermione replied.

"I thought that you died. Thank God you are alive. I love you so much, Draco." She said.  Draco smiled.  She'd finally said the words he yearned to hear from her lips.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss as Madame Pomfrey came in to check up in on him.

"Well well Mr. Malfoy, it appears that you are doing much better. However the hex that Mr. Potter gave you prevents you from walking for the next couple of hours. You will need help walking tomorrow and perhaps Miss Granger can help you with your crutches." She said.

  
"Of course I will," Hermione said smiling at Draco.

"I will leave you two together. Hermione, make sure that Draco takes his medicine on the hour. Two tablespoons of the red bottle."  Madame Pomfrey added.

"I will. Thank you so much Madame." Hermione said.

"Yes, Thank you."  Draco added weakly. Madame Pomfrey walked out and shut the door behind her. Just then Draco started humming a familiar song that Hermione had thought that she had heard before.

"What are you humming?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just some muggle song." He said blankly.

"A muggle song? Draco Malfoy humming a muggle song?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You would think their name is weird." He said.

"Oh really. Just tell me." She said.

"They are called the 'Goo Goo Dolls'" Draco said laughing.

"Oh I've heard of them!" Hermione said.

"Yeah. I love this one song.  'Iris.'  It's good." Draco said. He then began to sing very softly.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cuz I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

"Draco, I love you." Hermione said

.

"I love you too," He added.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am............

They were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. It was Ashleigh.  Hermione got up from the hospital chair to attend to her daughter. When she picked her daughter up and she instantly stopped crying.

" Could I hold her?" Draco asked her.

"Of course." She said giving her daughter to him. He began to whisper to her.

"Are you ok baby girl? I bet that you got scared there for a minute.  I'm sure that you are ok.  You seem fine.  I love you baby girl, don't ever forget it."  Draco said.

"Draco, you never seize to amaze me," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"You just said that you loved our daughter, and the irony of it is that it isn't even real." Hermione drifted off.

"I know," He said.

"I can't believe that Harry did this to you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know. He's just jealous of you and me." Draco said.

"I know. But he shouldn't have done that. He's going to pay for it." She said.

"No, Hermione, because then you'd be just as bad as he is. Just let it go." Draco said.

"How can I let go of the fact that he almost killed you?" Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. That's what matters, and that Ashleigh is ok. He almost killed her, too." He added.

"Don't remind me." She said looking at her daughter.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," He said.

For a long moment they stayed silent.  Then Hermione bite her lower lip.

"You did provoke him though."  She said softly.  "And I did punch him."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and started laughing.  Oh he could imagine Hermione in a cloud of rage.  He'd been on the receiving end of her anger many times.

"Stop laughing.  It's not funny."  She said slapping him playfully.

"Oh it's funny.  You hitting Harry Potter, I'm sorry it's priceless."  He said taking in a deep breath.  Ashleigh giggled in his arms.  She liked her daddy laughing.

"Well I guess you should stay here for tonight.  We can leave tomorrow and go straight to breakfast."  Hermione said trying to change the subject.  She knew she'd have to speak to Harry sooner or later.

Draco just nodded but then frowned.

"Oh no."  He muttered.  Hermione looked at him quizzically.  "Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"I think they'll live without you for once."  

"Quidditch match next Sunday.  Needed to get extra practice in."  He said.  She rolled her eyes.

"You should be more worried about your classes.  I mean we've got exams at the end of the term.  I haven't even started studying.  I should have started at the beginning of last month."  She started going on about how she'd fail if she didn't start studying.

"Hermione.  You've got five months till exams even start."  Draco said a little stunned.  He should be used to this by now.

"Yes I know but its' better to be ready.  Oh and we haven't' even started planning the Halloween ball or the Yule ball."  She said.  Draco lay back with Ashleigh against her chest.  

"Your mum's crazy."  He whispered.  The baby cooed as if to agree. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The week went by too slowly for Draco.  He'd gotten out of the hospital on crutches and had gone to breakfast to face all of the student body.  

They all knew what had happened and started whispering the minute Draco and Hermione came in.

He took it in stride and made it to his table.  His friends all praised him on surviving death and the girls all cooed at him if he was all right.  They stopped at the look Hermione gave them.

Classes had been boring as usual but Draco needed to fly.  He missed Quidditch practice and he hoped by Saturday he could go flying.

He'd been off the crutches since Tuesday but Madame Pomfrey had ordered him to stay on the ground till Friday.

Hermione had insisted they hold meetings to plan the school events.  The Halloween ball was already planned by the end of Wednesday and the Yule ball was not far behind.

Medea had grabbed both Hermione and Draco for detention the minute Draco could walk.  

It wasn't fun.  Every day for an hour they had to help with the new dragons that had come in.  They belonged to Medea and Deo's father who owned desert racing dragons.  Dumbledore allowed them to be on Hogwarts grounds for study and the female was nesting.

The job they got was to clean up after the dragons.  Harry had been doing it since Sunday and Hermione and Draco started on the Tuesday.

Medea's explanation for Draco's detention was.  'You provoked.'

Saturday morning finally came and everything was almost normal.  Hermione was still not speaking to Harry even if he was sending apology notes, trying to beg for forgiveness and even got down on his knees before one of the classes.  

She knew he meant it but she wouldn't forgive him just yet.  

They were all in the muggle studies hall waited for Medea and Deo.  Snape and McGonagoll were already there.  

Since the last class had been canceled they had to stay the extra two hours.  No one liked this but they didn't say anything.  Medea's form of punishment wasn't a very hygienic one.

Deo came in wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt.  His hair was combed back and he looked like he was going to go out on a date.  Medea walked in a few minutes later carrying Steven in his little carrier.  She wore a short cream dress that flared out towards the bottom.  The pair of heals she wore could probably kill someone if she stepped on them.

"Right class.  Please leave the prams and carriers over there don't worry you're children will be fine."  She said glancing at Pansy and a few other protective mothers.

"I hope you've all been working hard on your assignments.  They'll be due before your families come in after Halloween."  She continued.  Everyone groaned.  Draco hoped he could get into the class and continue on his practical clay work.

"Right everyone go change.  Your clothes are in the locker rooms."  Deo ordered sitting down on a bench.  Medea walked into a storage area and came back with a portable radio and a stack of compact discs.

"I hope you know what you're doing."  Snape said darkly.

"Believe me I know exactly what I'm doing.  Remember Professor my mother didn't drill every dance move there ever was for no reason."  Medea said smiling.  

It was true.  Their mother had been a fanatic of muggle and wizard dancing.  Ever since her children could walk she'd made sure they could dance every step in the book.

Everyone had gone to the locker rooms and found dresses and nice looking shirts.  No one complained about the clothes.  Well the boys did.  They said they looked too formal.  

"I look amazing."  Lavender said looking at the dinner dress she wore.  "I wonder what we're doing."  

"Maybe they're going to teach us how to act at a muggle party."  A girl form Huffelpuff said.

"No I don't think so."  Another girl said.  "I saw Professor Averieale leave with a radio."  

"A what?"  A girl from Slytherin asked.

"A radio.  It plays music."  Hermione explained as she got changed into a pink satin dress.

"Alright girls hurry up in there."  Medea called out.  The finished dressing and all walked out.  They met with their respected partners and waited patiently.

"Today class you are all going to learn the fine art of muggle dancing."  Deo said smugly.  The look of horror on the boy's faces was priceless.  

The girls looked ecstatic.  Medea stood in the middle of the hall with Deo.  They started showing the students basic steps to dancing and they were to follow everything.  They could barely keep up with the moves they pulled.  

It was obvious to see that these two had been dancing for a very long time.

"Right everyone to the dance floor."  Deo teased.  Medea laughed at the looks the students gave them and she pressed play.

The music started and the boys all took their partner's hands.  The music that played seemed Latin and they couldn't understand what was being said unless you spoke Spanish.

"Ready?"  Hermione asked Draco.  He looked quite nervous.  His cousin knew he could dance.  His aunt had taught him and oh how he hated this one song.  

'Suffer.'  He saw her mouth out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oh I'm so sorry this took so long but life has been well life.  I started collage and that is really time consuming.  Also my best friends father died last week so you can imagine what it's been like.  I'm sorry that I haven't written and I hope this makes up for some of the time lost.  I'll write faster I promise.

Oh to answer some question.  Yes I'm evil, shamefully my grammar is bad and English is my first language.  I got terrible grammar.  I really haven't added stuff about exams and Quidditch because it wasn't' really relevant to the story but yeah you're right.  I should add the normal things.

I don't think Draco is that shallow so yes he should have a hobby other than the conquest of women and Quidditch.  Like all people.  And I warned you all at the beginning of the story that it's been done before.  

Oh by the way I'm evil.

Well later everyone.

Kang


	12. Celos y Envidia

Hey everyone.  I'm glad it was worth the wait.  I was worried that you all wouldn't like it.  

The Blue Lady.  No the children aren't real but the spells cast make them as real as possible.  I can't imagine their faces when that happens either.  I'm still not disclosing the information about Hermione.  Of course Lucius will come along.  Trouble has to occur.  And this is the most shameful part.  I am an English major.  I just have terrible grammar.  I never paid much attention to that part of English.

Amanda There is a reason that Harry got the same amount of detention and it actually wasn't a killing curse.  I won't say anything else cause it will give it away.  And yes Dumbledore has reasons for keeping Harry in the school.  You'll just have to read to find out.

Oh by the way in my story since I'm basically god.  Hehe.  Just kidding, desert dragons are the only dragons that can be tamed and the ministry allows them to be bred.  Their not too dangerous unless you don't know how to ride them and Medea and Deo definitely know how to ride them.

By the way, the song in here was originally Spanish.  But since not everyone speaks it the English translation is under each part.  It's not exactly the same but it's basically what it means.  It's Celos by Marc Anthony.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The music started and the students awkwardly started dancing.  Their professors went around the hall helping those who kept stepping on each other.  Neville had a lot of trouble with Pansy because she kept trying to lead.  

Harry danced with his partner and looked oddly calm.  He wasn't upset that Hermione was dancing with Draco and he didn't seem to be at all fazed by the fact that Draco was openly showing his affections for her.

Ron had noticed it.  He'd had a good yell at Hermione when he found out.  One for not telling him, he was supposed to be her best friend and second why Malfoy.  Out of all the gits she had to fall for why Malfoy?

The pain he'd felt when he'd found out from some of the third year students was unbearable.  He'd loved her for so long and now his worst enemy had her heart.  Oh he hated Malfoy but he couldn't hate Hermione.  He understood that you couldn't choose the one you loved but in all honest he would have done the same curse as Harry.

Though the curse had gone terribly wrong.  The curse was only to cause pain.  The curse wasn't supposed to kill.  Harry hadn't told him anything about his meeting with Dumbledore and Medea.  He'd been as shocked as everyone else when he hadn't been expelled.  

Harry wouldn't talk to anyone unless he was spoken to.  He tried desperately to apologize to Hermione but that was it.  Nothing else, He did his work, he went to Quidditch practice and he did his detention.  That was all Ron knew about.  Harry didn't just have to do detention with Hermione and Draco he had a list of detentions he'd have to do for the rest of the year. 

Ron looked over at Hermione and Draco.  A pang of jealousy sprang through him but he held it back.  He looked at Harry and saw how he calmly danced with his partner.  He had a smile on his face.  As if nothing had happened.  Oh something was definitely wrong with him.

Medea pressed the stop button on her radio.  Looking around the room she shook her head.

"No everyone stop."  Medea said.  "You're all trying to keep up with the lyrics.  You have to listen to the beat.  Let's try it again."

She started the music once again and the students started to dance again, this time trying to listen to the background music.

"Better."

Yo no he deseado jamas en la vida

_I've never wanted in my life,_

Cambiarme por nadie

_To change for no one._

Pues con mis defectos y con mis virtudes

With all my defects and my virtues 

Siempre supe aceptarme 

_I always knew how to accept myself._

De mis fracasos, mis amores 

Of my failures and my affairs 

Siempre aprendi de mis errores 

_I always learnt from my errors._

Pero nunca celos o envidia de nadie

But jealousy or envy for no one Jamas yo senti 

_I never did feel._

Draco guided Hermione as best he could.  She kept laughing and giggling as he danced.  

"I really didn't' think you could dance."  She said honestly.

"My aunt made sure I knew."  He said grimly.  He liked to dance just not this type of dancing.  Medea loved to torture him like this.

They moved to the beat and ignored the rest of the class.  Some were being stepped on and others were doing quite well.  

"Trust your partners."  Medea called out. 

(Believe me it's true.  You have to be able to trust the person you're dancing with.  Otherwise you're going to end up with very sore feet from being stepped on so often.)

Hasta que el destino me puso ante mi tu mirada de angel 

_Until destiny placed in my path your angelic face,_

Y asi comenzo mi obsesion, 

_And my obsession began._

Mi delirio 

_I'm delirious._

por conquistarte 

_To conquest you,_

Pero al saber que no eras libre 

_But to know you weren't free._

No me aleje y en cambio quise 

_I didn't turn away instead I wanted._

Estar lo mas cerca posible de ti, espiarte y seguirte alli donde vas 

_To be as close to you as possible, spying and following you wherever you went._

Hermione started spinning around Draco.  This hidden talent of hers impressed him and he relaxed a little more watching her move against his body.

Chorus 

Envidia

Envy 

Me muero de celos y envidia

I'm dieing of jealousy and envy/ 

Pensado en la forma en que el te acaricia 

_Thinking of the way he caresses you._

Y siempre me estoy imaginando 

_And I'm always imagining._

Las veces que el te hace suya 

_The times he makes you his._

No puedo aguantar tantos celos 

_I can't take all this jealousy._

Me muero de envidia 

_I'm dieing of envy._

Envidia

Envy 

Queriendo ser luna en la noche 

_Wanting to be the moon at night._

Y asi ser testigo de tanto derroche 

_And be a witness to so much waste._

Queriendo cambiar yo mi vida 

Wanting to switch my life 

por la de ese hombre 

For the one of that man 

Y amarte hasta que se te olvide

_And make sure you forget._

....su nombre (ay)

_His name._

'_Left, right, back and forward_.'  Hermione's mind said logically.  '_You're doing fine.'_

"Neville be careful with Pansy's feet."  Deo called out laughing.  Hermione turned to see her fellow classmates trying to dance.  Ron was having a bit of trouble dancing.  He looked a bit like a robot.

Va contra mis principios

_It goes against my principals._

Mi moral

My morals 

Mi dignidad 

My dignity 

Eltener sentimientos de amor 

_Having these emotions of love._

Por una mujer ajena 

_For another's woman,_

Que sera mi condena..que me va a matar 

_Is this to condemn me? That it kills me._

Placing her arms around Draco's neck she came closer to him.  Their bodies lightly pressed against each other.  He grinned slyly as he dragged her across the hall.  She gave him a similar look and did a few quick moves.  He easily kept up and matched her every step.

_Chorus_.

Draco never lifted his gaze from her.  Each time she tried to move her head he brought her eyes back to his.  The students all started dancing faster as the beat got harder and it was becoming very difficult for some of them to keep up.  

The chorus finished and the music became rapid and rigid.  Draco took Hermione into his arms again and started moving fast.  Hs legs moved like liquid as he guided Hermione around in a circle.  Her hips moved sensually as she followed and swayed.

No puedo aguantar tantos celos (celos)

_I can't stand so much jealousy. (Jealousy)_

estoy que me muero de envidia 

_I'm about to die of envy._

Ay me muero de envidia 

_Oh I die from this envy._

Pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia y te hace suya 

_Thinking of how he caresses and makes you his._

No puedo aguantar tantos celos

_I can't handle so much jealousy._

estoy que me muero de envidia 

_I'm about to die from envy._

Everyone was laughing as they tried to dance faster.  A few moans of pain were heard from some of the boys and a few squeals from the girls.  

"Come on you're all doing wonderfully.  Keep concentrating."  Medea said and took a look at Draco and Hermione and Harry and his partner.  "You four are doing excellently."  

Que celos los malditos celos 

_What jealousy?  This damn jealousy,_

(Estos celos con mi vida van a terminar )

_(This jealousy with my life will end.)_

Que celos, los malditos celos 

_This jealousy, this damn jealousy,_

No se lo que me pasa, 

_I don't know what's wrong with me._

esta maldita envidia 

This damn envy 

Que va a acabar conmigo yo lo se

_It will finish with me I know it._

si no te hago mia 

_If I don't make you mine._

One of the girls slipped and her partner had to grab her.  The people around them laughed including Ron who was trying very hard to not step on his partner.  

"This isn't easy."  He muttered looking up.  His partner was a very good dancer but he was terrible at it.

Va contra mis principios mi moral

_It goes against my principals, my morals._

querer amar a Una mujer que es ajena 

_Wanting to love a woman who belongs to another._

Vivir asi no puedo mas, en esta agonia 

_I can't live like this anymore, with this agony._

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards him as he walked backwards.  He looked up at Harry and saw his calmness.  He was smiling warmly at his partner as she spoke to him.  She was actually quite a chatterbox.

Shaking his head slightly we looked back at Hermione who was starting to look a little tired.  He grinned and purposely got faster.

Vivir asi no puedo mas 

_I can't live like this anymore._

Te digo no puedo mas 

_I'm telling you I can't anymore._

Vivir asi no puedo mas 

_I can't live like this anymore._

No puedo , no puedo mas

_I can't, I can't anymore._

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing.  Their breathing was heavy from the exercise and a few of the boys sat down on the ground worn out.

"Didn't know you could dance like that."  Draco said while he panted.

"Well there is still a lot you have to find out Mr. Malfoy."  She said breathlessly.  Before he could answer Deo came into the middle of the hall.

"That was excellent.  Ladies and gentlemen this is dancing.  After a few hours you'll all be able to keep up a beat without feeling so tired."  

Most of the class groaned.  They didn't think they could dance that well but their professor's would help them.  They could only hope.

"Oh by the way twenty points to both Slytherin and Gryfinndor," He said grinning at Draco and Hermione.  "You did good."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When their very long dancing class finished Hermione started towards the common room.  She hadn't been there for a while and she'd taken both her children with her.  Draco had Quidditch practice for tomorrow's game against Ravenclaw.  Not an easy task now days.  Their new seeker Julie Aka Jewels was a force to be reckoned with.

When you looked at her she seemed shy but Ravenclaw's knew better.  She could be friendly and was very intelligent.  Was one of the top in the class but when it came to Quidditch it wasn't the same girl.  She was determined and had an evil glint when she played. 

Hermione had gotten a chance to know her.  She was very fond of Slytherin's and dated one of the seventh years from the Quidditch team.  When they'd started dating everyone thought they'd have trouble when in a match but both were too strong and determined to let it get in their way.  They played as they would anyone else and would act normal after.

She walked into the common room silently seeing that no one was in.  Of course it was Saturday no one wanted to be stuck inside on a day like this.  She sat down in a corner and placed Ashleigh and Sebastian on the plush couch and started doing some much needed studying.

She heard voices from the stairs half an hour later.  The twins were fast asleep and she listened intently.

"Harry what's going on?"  It was Ron.

"Nothing Ron I'm perfectly fine."  Harry responded calmly as he always did.  She shuddered she didn't think she had it in her to forgive him yet.

"Yes there is something wrong.  You spend all of Saturday doing detention then they let you go to Quidditch practice and on the weekday that's all you do.  Study; write apology letters to Hermione, detention and Quidditch.  It's not healthy.  What are they doing to you?

Harry sighed.  He hadn't wanted to tell Ron about the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore and Medea.  It had been rough.

"Alright I'll tell you." Harry said quietly.  He closed his eyes and thought back to what happened after the attack.

^^^

"You do realize Harry that I should have you expelled?"  Dumbledore said softly.  Harry nodded expecting the worst.  "But I will not do so."

Harry's head lifted up in shock.  Medea sat in the corner looking very calm.  Her eyes held no hatred only some sort of mysterious understanding.

"Sir?"

"Harry though you did almost kill a student I don't think it was your intent am I correct in assuming this?"  Dumbledore asked standing up.

"No sir.  I just wanted to hurt him.  I know it was wrong but I never wanted to kill him."  He said truthfully.  As much as he hated the Slytherin he'd never wanted to kill him.

"The spell you used was the pain spell am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Though you do realize as you got angrier the worse the injuries became on Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir.  I saw them myself."

"What did you feel when you were doing this?"

"I was angry sir.  I was just so furious with him.  He was saying things I knew were true.  The look in his eyes said it.  He wasn't' lying and I don't know who I was more angry with.  Hermione, Malfoy or myself."

"And when he called for her?"

"I just blew up.  I don't remember how.  I just know it wasn't me controlling the emotions anymore.  It was something else and I honestly don't know what happened.  I can't remember."  He started to panic just a little.  Harry was not used to having his emotions tampered with.  

Dumbledore looked over at Medea and she nodded as if to have seen something.  He smiled warmly at Harry before speaking.

"Harry I can't overlook the fact that this happened, nor can I overlook the fact that it is not completely your fault but there will be severe detentions for the rest of the year."  Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes sir."  Harry said sighing in relief. 

"Another thing Harry."  Medea spoke for the first time since the meeting.  Harry looked at her terrified.  "We'd like you to come and take a few tests in a few weeks."

"Of what?"  Harry asked slowly. 

"Just a few tests at the ministry.  Nothing to severe we'll explain it to you when you have to go in."  She said smiling.

^^^

"And then she went on to explain my detentions for the year.  So every afternoon when it's free time I go with one of the teachers and serve detention.  I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life.  Not even with the Dursleys.  Deo is horrible but he's a good talk.  Medea is rough.  The dragon cleaning only half of her punishment, the other half is just as bad."

"What is it?"

"The female dragon is nesting."  Harry said.

"Yea so?"  Ron asked confused.

"She's taking this special formula.  So the eggs will come out healthy.  It's mixed into their food.  It's a mix of fish meat bit of chicken and some other stuff.  Looks like slime."  

"What you do with it feed it to her?"

"No I've never seen the dragons.  She's always in the nest, which is just inside the dark forest and the male's always out flying.  Harmless apparently they've had them since they were babies so they're tamed."

"So what do you do?"

"I sit there for about two hours mixing the stuff with Hagrid.  He's fine with it but I'm not.  It's awful.  The stuff gets stuck in your clothes and when you're piling twenty pounds of fish into a pot it's not pretty." 

"Well come on.  You've got an hour before that.  Slytherin's are doing Quidditch.  Might as well rest up."  Harry nodded and they went to their dorm room.

Hermione creped out from under the stairs, she picked up Ashleigh and Sebastian and went for the door.

She hadn't talked to Harry at all and by the looks of it he hadn't even talked to Ron.  She didn't know what to think.  She couldn't ask him about what she'd heard.  She still found it hard to talk to him without wanting to slap him but this information made it harder to understand.  

Only one person knew what was going on.  She walked to the head girl/boy common room and grabbed the pram.  Placing her twins in it she changed and walked towards Medea's room.  She spoke the password but dint find any trace of her or Steven there.  Only a note that said,  

'_Meet me in front Hagrid's hut._'

For the hundredth time in that year she wondered how she always knew what was going on.  

She walked out of the castle and into the cool air.  It was getting closer to Halloween and she couldn't wait for the ball and the week after that their families would be coming to see what they did at school.  She was excited but nervous at the same time.  

She saw Medea singing to Steven on one of the many rocks around Hagrid's hut.  She watched on as the small baby stared up at his mother with adoration and love.  He had the sweetest smile on his face as she rocked him gently. 

Medea stopped singing and looked up.  She grinned at Hermione and motioned for her to sit next to her on one of the other rocks.  

"Thought you'd come."  She said softly.  The wind blew her luxurious long hair giving her an angelic look.

"How did you…" Hermione started but the raise in Medea's eyebrow cut her off.

"So you know that Harry has more detention than you or Draco?"  She was blunt and to the point.  Hermione nodded.  "I guess you want some explanations."

"I'd like to know what's going on."  She said honestly.

"Well let's start with what directly involves you."  Medea said placing a foot on Steven's pram and rocking gently.  "You were placed in detention because even if you were under emotional distress you shouldn't have hit Harry.  Took five stitches to fix his eye up.  Even with Madame Pomfrey's healing potion.  Secondly I placed Draco under detention because I know my cousin Hermione.  He must have said something to Harry to get him that mad.   Yes he's been through enough pain but I can't ignore it.  Besides he owed a detention from a month back."

Hermione was silent for a while and then looked at her children.  They kept sleeping peacefully in the cool air.  Hermione tucked the blanket in a little more to keep them warmer.

"What about this whole thing with Harry?"  She said finally.

"Hermione I really shouldn't tell you all this.  This is something you might want to ask Harry himself."  She warned.

"He wouldn't tell me.  He keeps sending me apology notes but nothing else."  

"Hermione as you know when Voldemor gave Harry his scar he passed on some of his abilities with it."  

"Yes."  She said.

"Hermione.  My family knew Tom Riddle.  For a very long time actually, this was a very long time ago you can imagine.  My grandfather says that he was a very frustrated young man.  He never touched our family though. No one ever knew why he didn't' even try to come close.  That's why they say that we're a force to be reckoned with.  I honestly believe that deep down he felt some gratitude towards my grandfather."

"What do you mean?"  Hermione was interested.  Medea was telling her something she was to keep secret.  She didn't have to say it she already knew.

"Well my grandfather is an old man now but when you look at him you can't help but warm up to him.  Tom was always ranting about how he wanted to be better.  How he wanted to prove his worth in the world.  I believe it Hermione.  I honestly do, I just think he went to far."

"Yeah."

"Well you see before he fully turned he'd spend time in our manor.  I think he honored my grandfather's friendship to him.  Tom had muggle in him as you may know.  My grandfather was a kind pureblood so there was some gratitude towards that.  There are old pictures were he's with my grandfather.  He's not ashamed of his old friendship.  To this day he wishes he could have helped him but there was no help for Tom.  Well anyway back to the point.  My grandfather once told me that Tom had an amazing talent.  He could do things so advanced it rivaled the best wizards and witches.  I know for a fact aura's can be passed on.  In children and in curses, as you know Harry inherited some of Tom's gifts.  The ability to talk to snakes and that thirst to prove himself but Hermione, he also inherited some bad things."

"Like what?"

"Like that damn determination.  Which in most cases aren't such a bad thing but also his temper.  It's told that no one liked to get Tom mad because it was as if his eyes flared with fire.  His mind snapped and a side of him that we all know as Voldemort came out.  Hermione I know for a fact that the night he cursed Harry he was looking for something.  I don't know what I just know it.  I can feel it.  When he cursed Harry some of his old frustrations went with it.  Whatever Draco said and whatever happened in Harry's mind was part of that." 

"So that's why he wasn't expelled.  Because you don't believe it was completely his fault?"  Hermione asked still confused.

"There are a few reasons. I won't disclose them to you though. I've told you a bit more than I should actually but Hermione he's not the first man to be jealous of a woman."

"He didn't want me before."  She said softly looking at Sebastian as he stirred.  "I thought I loved him but I was wrong.  When I started this deal with Draco I was so upset.  I kept thinking why?  Then he started showing me this side of him I'd never thought possible in him and I fell in love with him.  To be honest maybe I always have felt something for him."

"Possibly.  Listen Hermione I'm not going to judge you on your taste of men.  The whole school knows now and I only put you in detention for the reasons I've told you.  If it was me I would have done the same."

"I don't know what to do."  Hermione said.  "This feels so strange.  I've always locked myself away from all those things.  I've always wanted to study and be the best, I never wanted all this but now that I have it.  That I've gone through it I don't think I can let it go."

"You want to know something?"  Medea gave her a look of mischief and mirth.  Hermione nodded. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Really."  She said softly.  "Always determined to be the best.  You should l have seen her play a game of Quidditch.  Couldn't do very well as a chaser or a seeker but was an amazing beater.  She gained Slytherin the most points that year.  She was a bright one."

With that Medea got up and Left Hermione to think.  She knew that she couldn't help her with the Harry problem.  She'd have to forgive him when she was good and ready.  Until then she could only give her some closure.

"Oh by the way I think Draco will be in the muggle classroom after practice."  Se called out before disappearing with her son.

Hermione sighed and walked towards the castle

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco and Hermione's life together seemed to be picture perfect. They were in love, had two children together and were excelling in school. One morning after Hermione had snuck into Draco's room that night, she was laying there with her head resting on his muscular shoulder (a/n don't you all wish that you were Hermione now.... Hehe). She saw that his eyes had opened and that they were staring up at the ceiling.

"Draco, Are you happy?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"Yes. I have everything that I could possibly want. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Draco said.

"Don't lie. I see it in your eyes. Something's not there, and I can't figure it out. Tell me what's bothering you" Hermione said.

"Nothing really. It's just my father. I am always fighting for his approval, but I doubt that I will ever be good enough for him," Draco said with pain in his voice.

"Well you are good enough for me," Hermione replied kissing his shoulder.

"I know. But you are so different from him. He always has to make me smaller than him. No matter how well I do in school, I end up being a baby to him for not making Quidditch captain. If I grow my hair, I'm a freak. If I cut it, it's never short enough. If I shave my head, I'm a psycho. It's more than hair and school. No matter how small he can be as a human being, I always have to be smaller. Every time he hit me beat me down, with every hit he tried to make me smaller. So, when we...I mean... uh...I.... become a parent, a real one, I will never hit them. I'll try to make them better than me.  Otherwise, what's the point?" Draco said.

"True, why didn't you tell me this-" Hermione was cut off by the sound of a crying baby. She walked over to the cribs and saw that Ashleigh was crying. Before picking her up, she stared at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco looked at her quizzically.

"They're bigger." She said.

"What???" Draco looked at her likes she was insane.

"Yes. They must've grown overnight, they're toddlers now, Look."  Hermione picked up Ashleigh with more difficulty than usual.  Ashleigh now weighed about 20 pounds.

"Oh Merlin, you're right. I'll take her." Draco said pulling her into his lap. Hermione pulled Sebastian out of the crib and cradled him in her arms. She crept into the bed and lay down next to Draco. 

'I can't believe where I am. A year ago, if someone told me this is where I'd be and this is what I would be doing, I would think they were insane, but this isn't so bad now is t?" Hermione thought to herself.

*^*

After a tough day of classes, Hermione walked back to her dorm room with both of her children. She had decided to give Draco some time off because he was going to Quidditch practice, and then to work on his project. After being in her room all night with little to do, Hermione decided to leave her sleeping children and leave in search of Draco. She walked down the dark corridors of Hogwarts until she saw a classroom with light streaming from it. She peeked in slowly and saw Draco by himself with his project. She walked in slowly, not to be noticed.

Hermione walked slowly, without a sound towards Draco. She watched him as his fingers moved slowly over the clay, forming a woman's face.  He glanced at a rough sketch every now and then, but remained always with his hands on the clay.  She was amazed at the talent that Draco possessed.  She never knew how well he could mold clay.  She knew that he had a talent for drawing, but maybe she just never realized how artistic he truly was.

The clay figure of the woman Hermione thought to be her was molded into what she believed to be a masterpiece.  Every part of the model was done with immense thought and care.  She saw now, Draco was definitely not the man that people perceived him to be.  She knew that he was someone entirely different than what the world saw.  He was loving, caring, protective and artistic.  Now, if you went and asked the average Hogwarts student what they thought of Draco, you would probably get an answer of "mean, perverted, and well, just an ass".

She decided to hide behind a curtain because she wanted to see Draco work peacefully, and she didn't want to disturb him. Hermione's head peaked out from behind the curtain when she heard a movement from out in the hallway.  Professor Snape walked in to see Draco molding clay for his project.

"Oh come now, Draco.  Who knew you were so artistic and girly?"  Snape said with an air of arrogance.

"Who said molding clay is girly?"  Draco shot back.

"Oh, I don't know. Just appears to be so," Snape said rather plainly.

"Well not everything is as it appears to be."  Draco said.  Hermione definitely agreed with this comment.

"Well, I didn't come here to quarrel about trivial matters such as clay molding," Snape said.

"Then why did you come here to bother me?"  Draco said.

"I came here to inform you that your father is coming here to pay you a visit.  I believe that he would like to give you some important information," Snape said.

"Like what?" Draco replied.

"I believe that your father is unhappy with your performance here, and that he would like for you to be placed in an school with less, rigorous, requirements." Snape said.

"WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, I believe that he said something about Drumstrang, perhaps Beauxbatons, However, I believe that he wouldn't place you there.  You know how he feels about the French."

"THIS IS SO.... FUCKED!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed.

"Don't use that type of language with me Mr. Malfoy."  Snape added.

"You should get out of here before I beat the shit out of you, Snape.  And you know I can too." Draco said icily, remembering when he punched Snape in the face after one of the Malfoy's parties. He remembered full well that Snape called his mother "a nasty whore".

Snape walked out calmly and shut the door behind him.  Draco hated everything about him- even though he put up the front that he liked him.  He hated his personality- the way he talked to him- the way he treated him and his family.  As soon as Snape shut the door, Draco, in a fit of rage took the beautiful sculpture and threw it at the door.

Hermione watched as the beautiful work of art smashed into pieces and was destroyed.  A single tear rolled down her cheek as she hid further into the curtains.  She saw Draco walk over to the destroyed clay and began to pick it up.  He then walked over to the trash and threw it all away. 

Hermione had watched just then a range of emotions she rarely saw in Draco- anger, sadness, and frustration.  She just never did.  When she was around him, he was happy and loving.  Draco had so many layers that she had to uncover, the layers of him that no one ever saw.  Now there was the frustration of him possibly moving away. 

She saw him, from the solace of being behind a curtain leave the room. After she was sure he wouldn't be in the hallway, she crept out of the room and ran all of the way to her dorm. She flopped down on her bed when she felt something underneath her. It was a piece of paper. She unraveled it and began to read.

*^*

Hermione- I have to talk to you, its really important. Come to the library as soon as you can. Ill be up all night as it is; so don't worry if it's late.

I love you

Draco

*^*

Hermione thought that it would be strange that Draco would have her meet him there, but she still wanted to go. She got up from her bed and put on some clothes, as she had just put on her pj's for bed. Dressed in a pair of Seven Jeans and an Abercrombie tee shirt, she walked barefoot through the cold corridors of Hogwarts until she reached the Library's wing. She walked through the flame lit corridor until she stopped short. She saw a shadow emerge from the hall in front of her, which took her breath away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I hope that you all liked it. Sorry (but really not) about the cliffhanger. I wrote it because I figured that you all would enjoy it. Hehe. Well reply if you want the answer to what took Hermione's breath away.... xoxo 

Tinkerbelle (I'm the coauthor Hehe)

Umm I could have kept going and made it a full chapter but I'm still evil.  Hehe.  I hope you liked it and I hope it explained a little bit of what's going on.  Things are getting complicated and Halloween is coming closer.  The kids are starting to grow and I wonder what surprises lay in stall for all of them.

Well anyway I have to go.  Love you all.  Bye

Kang/Sanura.

Co writer Tinkerbelle.


	13. Trick or treat

Well here is chapter thirteen.  I hope it answers some more things that weren't answered last time.  I hope you all enjoy it a lot of work went into this one.  

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Previously,

Hermione thought that it would be strange that Draco would have her meet him there, but she still wanted to go. She got up from her bed and put on some clothes, as she had just put on her pj's for bed. Dressed in a pair of Seven Jeans and an Abercrombie tee shirt, she walked barefoot through the cold corridors of Hogwarts until she reached the Library's wing. She walked through the flame lit corridor until she stopped short. She saw a shadow emerge from the hall in front of her, which took her breath away.

There he stood in the candle light, wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a dark green button up shirt.  Half the buttons were buttoned but the rest were left open exposing the pale reflection of his skin.

His hair was unruly and wild, so different from his usual neat and well-groomed ponytail.  The gel had been completely washed out of his hair.  The way he'd have it after a shower at night and after he'd get into bed with her.  The way she loved it.  

The look in his beautiful gray-blue eyes was far off; they seemed to hold memories of an innocence long forgotten.  The moonlight shone down on his platinum hair and she noted the muggle sunglasses perched on his head.  The candles flicked in the wind and it left shadowed patterns against his face.  His lips were gently parted and she watched as his tongue flickered over them in a wetting motion.

He was beautiful.  There was no other way to describe him.  Handsome didn't even come close.  He was absolutely beautiful.  The simplicity he portrayed was godly.

Though his beauty was captivating it was not what caught her attention.  Lucius stood across the wall from his son.  His eyes cold and stone like.

"Snap out of it boy."  He ordered and Draco's eyes flickered back to his father.  They no longer looked far off.  They looked cold and emotionless.  Hermione hid behind one of the pillars.

"I told you already I'm not leaving."  He said coldly.  Hermione stared silently as they spoke.  Lucius sneered.

"I thought I taught you better than that.  I turn my gaze away for one moment and you've gone of with a mudblood."  

"She's not a mudblood."  He protested.  His eyes glimmered dangerously.

"She's nothing but a mudblood and look at you.  If anyone saw you they'd think you were a muggle." He grabbed the glasses off his head.  

"She's not a mudblood."  He whispered again.  His eyes still held that dangerous gleam.  

"Then a whore."  Lucius said.  Hermione flinched and watched as Draco attacked his father.  He was stronger than Lucius but Lucius was faster with his wand.  He pushed Draco against the wall and towered over him.

"Fucking bastard."  He cried out as he got up.  Lucius smirked and walked back to where he was.  

"I will not allow these radical thoughts in your head.  I brought you up to serve our lord not to waste your energy on pleasing a muggle born excuse for a slut."

Draco tried to move towards his father again but Lucius held up his wand and held him back.  Draco growled and spat at his father.

"You ever call her that again you'll wish you were never born."  He screamed not caring who heard him.

Lucius stepped forward and slapped him across the face.  Draco didn't' flinch but Hermione was regretting not having brought her wand.

"You will respect me boy.  I don't care if you want this or not.  You will become one of us and you will be leaving this school."  Lucius said his eyes burning with anger.  "The most prestigious school indeed.  Letting mudbloods and whores into it."

"You don't deserve respect.  You're not even brave enough to face me without your wand.  I regret any day I wished I was like you."  He spat.

"Have your things packed in a week.  I will decide where you will go."  Lucius said ignoring his son's protests.  "Your poor mother, she was so disappointed to hear I had to relocate you." 

Hermione didn't trust the sympathy in Lucius's voice.  Anyone who heard him would honestly think he was concerned for his wife but the smirk he gave after was a dead give away that he didn't care.

Draco's breathing was ragged from anger and Lucius gave him one last smirk before turning and leaving towards the front hall.  Hermione ducked lower as he passed by her and she made sure he was out of reach before running towards Draco.

He heard someone's footsteps and thinking it was Lucius again he got ready to attack him with invective but saw it wasn't Lucius.  Hermione stood there for a moment before gathering her lover into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"It's ok Draco. "  She whispered though her tears ran down her cheeks.  He held her tightly.  Glad she was now there, his only comfort and protection but he loathed that she heard everything that went on.  "I won't let him take you away from us."

He breathed in her scent and held her tighter how could he tell her that she couldn't do anything?  By this time next week he would be in a new school and without her. 

"I won't let him take you away from me."  She said more forcefully feeling his insecurity.  "Look at me Draco, I'll kill him.  I promise you Draco I'll kill him if he comes near us."

"Hermione."  He sobbed.  Something he hadn't done in so long.  Cry.  Lucius had made sure he would never cry but these tears weren't from sadness, they were of anger and frustration.  He got on his knees and pressed against her stomach holding her as if she was the last thing in the world.  Holding her to him as a child would to his mother.  

She held him to her, her own tears rolling down her face.  Oh god how could she protect him?  How could she keep him from suffering a fate worse than death?

Slowly Hermione fell to the ground still holding onto Draco.  He was shaking.  She'd never seen him this panicked.  Did he hate and fear Lucius that much.  How much damage had the older Malfoy actually done to her love?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Deo lounged around in his common room.  Harry lay on the long sofa sleeping soundly.  The effects of the potion administered had started taking effect and it had made him very tired.  Deo hadn't allowed him to return to his own house for fear he'd fall in the hallways.

For the last week or so they'd been mixing an _aequanimus_ potion.  It was very potent and had worked very well with Harry.  The only problem was the fact that he got very tired after drinking it.  Since they didn't want to have him at the hospital wing all the time Medea, Snape (reluctantly) and Deo had agreed to administer the potion in their common rooms.  

It had been very uncomfortable for Snape to have Harry sleeping on his couch but for the sake of Medea he agreed.  The girl had been an excellent student and had been one of his favorites.  She was an excellent Quidditch player and had played seeker for three years in her time.  She was very friendly towards everyone even the Gryfinndor's which had surprised everyone but she was very strong.  He would not cross her.

Deo was now on roster to give Harry his potion and watched the boy sleep.  He sighed.  The boy had gone through enough already and they had to do this to him.  Soon the ministry would come and take Harry.  During Christmas break.  

Their first holidays had been early before Halloween and now they'd have Christmas and one more before summer.  He just hoped everything worked out.

He wondered if it was possible.  To take away the memories of spells you didn't even know you possessed or to take away the temperament that was never meant to belong to you.  

Harry was only seventeen.  Could he really be expected to hold all this weight on his shoulders?  What about his friends?  There was something about Hermione that caught everyone's attention.  A muggle born with so much power, what family did she have in the past that could hold so much talent?  Ron was bright and instinctive.  He was a good guy who was determined when it came down to it.  

Then there was Draco.  Lucius wanted his son to follow in his footsteps.  To be a death eater just like he was, to follow the family line.  

Deo sighed.  How many times had his grandfather tried to get custody of Draco?  To take him away from all that, to take his daughter back.  His father's little sister suffered daily but she would not leave him.  She loved him; there was no other explanation.  She had the means to leave but she wouldn't.  God there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

The rivalry everyone shared was becoming more dangerous.  The game wasn't like it was back in his day.  The fights hadn't been as brutal and the hate hadn't existed.  Sure you envied each other for what you had and you could dislike someone for the house they were in but there wasn't a code that said you couldn't be friends with a Gryfinndor or a Ravenclaw couldn't be seen with a Slytherin.  Well not an official rule anyway.

Jimmy had been his best friend.  He'd been in Ravenclaw, Jimmy had married Marian who everyone called clover because of the clover shaped birthmark she had on her right forearm.  

Medea and her had been best friends along with Stephanie.  With a Gryfinndor and three Ravenclaw's the group had been inseparable.  Three Slytherin's, three Ravenclaw and a Gryfinndor had been more than this school was willing to handle.  They'd gotten into so much trouble.  

When the boys were with them it was worse.  The group of boys was three Gryfinndor's, two Slytherin's, two Ravenclaw's and a Huffelpuff.

He remembered his crush Amethyst.  They'd all just called her Amy.  She'd been beautiful in his eyes.  

She'd been about 5'7 at the time, with that beautiful dirty blond hair and those highlights.  He'd always wondered if they were natural.  Her eyes were steel blue with an outgoing look in them.  

A Gryfinndor chaser with an attitude, she was friendly to everyone no matter what house they were in.  He'd been a chaser himself and every time they'd played she'd talk the whole way through.  Throw off his concentration sometimes.  

She was violent though.  No one ever spoke of her friends badly for fear that they'd end up with a broken nose or a black eye.

The Slytherin's had been more jumpy though.  Stephanie had been a loose cannon.  She had been on edge and wild.  She had big brown eyes and brown hair.  She was the one to come up with all the crazy situations they got into.  

Like the time they'd had school camps and Professor Snape had been in charge.  It had been hilarious when he'd been forced to go canoeing and he'd fallen in.

When he'd gone to get changed Stephanie and Cindy one of the Ravenclaw's had levitated his underwear and his wand up into a tree and told everyone to stay quiet. 

After that Snape had ordered all camps to be cancelled.  It had been a shame.  They'd learnt so much on those things.

To this day he didn't know who did it.  He only hoped.  He grinned.  Those were memories he'd cherish forever.  Why couldn't it be that way now days.  This was terrible. The rivalry was too much for him to handle.  He looked over at Harry and as if a light bulb went into his mind he grinned.  

Oh he would need to talk to Dumbledore about this one.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco lay in bed holding onto his son. He was sound asleep. It was about three am on a Monday morning. Sebastian had awoken about an hour before hand and since Hermione was fast asleep he'd had to give the baby a bottle. They looked at least eight months old. They still couldn't walk but it had been too soon. 

Would he ever get to experience this? By the end of the week he'd be gone and he'd even miss out on the Halloween ball. He didn't want to move to another school. He was head boy here. He was happy for the first time in his miserable adolescence he'd been happy.

Hermione snuggled into the bed a little more but kept sleeping. He looked as she slept. She was his angel, his reason for being, if he couldn't be with her then what?

He had spent all of Saturday night and all of Sunday morning lying around with Hermione. They hadn't spoken much just taken comfort in each other. That afternoon with a clearer head he'd gone back to the classroom to finish off his project, he'd had to start it all over again but was almost finished. 

Now it was Monday and he couldn't bare the thought of going into class. The classes he'd only have a week to enjoy. He never thought he'd miss them, he didn't think he'd miss potions with Snape or charms.

He got up very slowly. He walked towards the bathroom but stopped and looked at his desk. How long had it been since he'd written to his grandfather?

Six months? A year, he sighed and opened the top drawer to his desk. A small but elegant knife sat there. With his name engraved at the hilt.

He sat on his chair slowly watching as the flickering flames reflected on the blade. He reached into the draw and pulled it out. With sure hands he felt the cool flat part of the blade, nice and cold from being in the draw. Draco had definitely used a knife before; it was just that no one knew about it. He felt a surge rush through his body and knew that the spell had worn off.

The spell that hardly anyone knew about was his solace. The Narbe spell is what saved him from the scorn of the world. German for scar, it made the numerous scars on his body disappear. He was a cutter. It was the way that Draco released his pain, frustration and anger. From years of being abused, both physically and emotionally, Draco had learned to get a tough skin by being belittled all of the time by his father. The only thing in the past that saved him from suicide was his mother and grandfather. He had no one in the past except maybe Crabbe and Goyle, but they didn't matter. The only person that he ever loved was his mother, and now Hermione. Thoughts of Hermione were quickly replaced by frustrating and angry thoughts of his father taking him away from Hogwarts. The pain was so deep, so strong, and so much a part of him because this had gone on so long. Cutting was the only release, the only way to temporarily get rid of the pain. 

He grabbed the knife and placed it into his left hand. He found a spot on his forearm that didn't have any scars on it. He watched as his hand guided the edge of the blade into his pale, soft skin. At first it was a small cut, but then as the anger grew more intense, he kept digging the knife into his arm. He couldn't stop, and his emotions took over. He wasn't thinking, just stabbing himself over and over and over again until the emotional pain seemed to subside. He saw the blood running down his arm like water flows in a stream in springtime. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a white shirt that he forgot to get washed, and wrapped it around his arm.

Draco knew now that he had gone too far, that he had cut too much. The blood from his arm started to seep through the shirt until it was bright red. He faintly heard someone calling his name, but soon all clouded over and he passed out.

***********************

Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night feeling the cold chill of the wind dance upon her skin. She looked up from the bed and saw moonshine creeping into the room because the window was open. She wrapped the sheet around her and walked towards the window to shut it. After shutting the window, she glanced back and the bed and noticed that Draco wasn't there. 

Her first instinct was to check that the children were all right, so she walked over to the cribs and saw that they were sleeping soundly. She called his name, but received no reply. Draco must've put Sebastian in there, because when she fell asleep he was holding him. Again, she yelled his name, but came no reply.

She looked towards the fireplace and saw that the fire was almost out, so she went over to the fireplace to bewitch it so that it would become ablaze once again. On her way to the fireplace she tripped over something soft. She looked down and saw that it was Draco, lying on the floor, lifeless. Something blood red was wrapped around his arm, and he was pale- pale as death. She knelt down while grabbing his left arm to check his pulse. It was there, but it was faint. She reached for his arm and removed the cloth that was soaked in blood. With shaking hands, she carefully peeled away at the 

Shirt that was wrapped around his arm, When she got to his arm, it was covered in cuts that were bleeding a lot.

For the first time in Hermione's life, she didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to get him help. So she ripped the sheet off of her and re-wrapped his arm in new cloth. She screamed for help, but no one answered since it was near midnight. Again, she was at a loss of what to do. She was shaking and nervous as hell. He was losing it fast, losing blood quickly, and losing life. Hermione was afraid that he had hit a vein. Thinking fast, she wrapped his good arm around her neck, and with all the strength left in her, picked him up and began to carry her love to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as she got to the vast Medical Wing, she got very tired. Just then, she thought of the Levitating Spell. However, she had forgotten her wand. 

'Always the way for me' She thought. However, she remembered that he needed attention fast, and regained her strength. As soon as she reached the hospital area, she found a bed and placed him gently on it. She ran down the corridor and started screaming for help. Madame Pomfrey ran out of a door, and Hermione sighed with relief.

"Miss Granger, what is the matter??" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Its Draco, come quickly, his arm is badly cut and he's unconscious," Hermione said.

"Where is he?" Madame Pomfrey quickly replied.

"He's over here, on the bed, followed me." Hermione said running.

Madame Pomfrey followed as quickly as she could behind Hermione. They reached the room where she had placed Draco before. He was still lying on the bed, still appearing as though he was sleeping. Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the sheet off of his arm. 

"My, what happened to him??" The nurse asked.

"I don't know, I just found him there lying on the floor," Hermione said.

"I can fix this, don't you worry, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and said a short simple spell. The cuts vanished and the color came back into Draco's face.

"Where am I?" Draco said groggily.

"You're fine, Draco. Now what happened to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Um. Err, Nothing. The knife I was carving wood with slipped in my hand and cut my arm, that's all." He said.

"Ok." Madame said with a quizzical look. 

"Now get plenty of rest, go back to your dorm and sleep. Good Night to you both," She said while leaving.

"Draco, what the hell did you do to yourself? I wake up in the middle of the night, not knowing what happened, where you were. Then I find you covered in blood, on the floor. Don't lie. What really happened?" Hermione asked worried.

"I don't know. I just like to cut myself. Releases the pain¦" Draco said.

"Why????" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I promise you, Ill never do it again," Draco, said.

"Ok. Promise me you wont. I'm so tired." Hermione said.

"Alright, lets go to bed now," He replied. They walked back to their dorm; hand in hand, and then fell asleep next to each other.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The week passed more quickly than Draco had wished.  He had not told anyone about his leaving but was already packed.  He had one last chance.  Dumbledore.

"Ah mister Malfoy what can I do for you?"  Dumbledore asked from his chair.  Draco looked nervously at the headmaster.  Why had he listened to Hermione about this?

"You see sir.  My father wishes me to leave here."  He said calmly, his face an emotionless mask.

"Ah yes, I have spoken to Lucius this week.  He has informed me of this."  He said sympathetically.  

"I don't wish to leave."  Draco said slowly looking and Fawks.  The phoenix looked at him intently.

"Ah I see.  Well Mr. Malfoy I do believe miss Averieale has in fact taken care of this problem of yours"

"Sir?"  Draco asked confused and surprised.  No one had told Medea of the situation and he was sure Lucius hadn't told her.  He wouldn't want her or Deo on his back.

"As I am aware your cousin had a visit to the Malfoy manner."  He looked amused.  "I later saw your father who didn't seem too pleased but he decided to keep you here.  For family reasons."

Draco raised an eyebrow in shock but Dumbledore just smiled.  

"You have nothing to worry about Draco.  Your father will not take you out of the school.  You have strong family, though I do believe it wouldn't be a good idea to attract bad attention to yourself."  He said looking at Draco's right arm.

"No sir, I mean thank you sir."  He said slowly.  His eyes wide, Dumbledore smiled and let him go.

He walked down to the gargoyle statue where Medea and Hermione stood.  Hermione stood with a smile on her face.  In the pram sat both their children.  

Medea stood with her arms across her chest.  A black eye and a swollen lip, though she had a smile on her face.  

"I'm not going to be speaking to your father for a while."  She said with a grin.  

He looked at Ashleigh she was smiling up at him waving her little arms in the air. 

"DADDY."  She cried.  Draco looked at everyone shocked.  Hermione giggled.  "Daddy." 

She repeated with a pout.  Sebastian had a scowl on his face.  Why could his sister talk and he couldn't?

"That's all she's been saying.  I couldn't believe it when she started.  I was in the library.  She just started calling for you."  Hermione explained as he came over to them.  He looked down at his daughter and grinned.  

"Daddy."  She whispered and lifted her arms up again.  Draco lifted her up in the air and spun her around she giggled and grabbed onto him holding him tightly.

"Thanks."  He said to Medea but hen scowled.  "How'd you get those bruises?"

Medea flushed a bright red but grinned.  "I uh got into a bit of a heated discussion with your father, I told him if you left the school I'd go to our grandfather."

"What happened?" 

"He yelled, I yelled, I threatened him, he lunged at me.  I punched him he punched me.  I doubt he'll be walking for a few weeks."

Draco's eyes went wide.  That was the last time he ever fought with her.  If she could cripple his father she would not hesitate with him.  

"Well come on you two have to start preparing for the Halloween ball and you have to unpack Mr. Malfoy."  She said leading them down the hall.  

Hermione grinned and hugged him tightly.  Ashleigh fussed and scowled.  She didn't' want to be squashed.  

"I love you."  Hermione said to Draco.  He mouthed out I love you too and they followed Medea towards the great hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione had kept her costume for the Halloween Ball a secret, for the ball was completely anonymous; students were to wear a mask covering their face.  She went to Medea several times for ideas, and she was very helpful.  Hermione was to be a fairy-nymph, something magical and very girly. Draco had ordered his costume from a shop in Diagon Alley; he was going to be a devil.  Hermione told Draco everything, but this she kept a secret.  She wanted them to try and find out each other's identity like everyone else, and this made it fun.  The only clue that she left for Draco was that he should "look for stars".  Whatever that meant, he thought.

On one of their days off, Hermione went to the costume shop and picked up the dress that she had ordered weeks earlier.  It was gorgeous, and she couldn't wait until the ball.  On her way down Hogsmeade, she spotted a shop filled with muggle cosmetics and such.  She went in, and took a look around.  Endless aisles of beauty products, both bewitched and muggle and she didn't know where to start.  

She went down an eye shadow aisle, and started looking through various products.  She finally found one that satisfied her, a shimery purple, with white sparkles.  There wasn't too much sparkles, just enough shimmer that would add to her costume.  After spending over two hours in the store, she left with the eye shadow, a shimery blush, a light pink lip-gloss, a magical eyelash lengthener, and eyeliner.  

Hermione also picked out various items for her hair, like a muggle curling iron that made spiral curls, a muggle hair spray with sparkles in it, and some shampoo and conditioner that was bewitched so it made all of your split ends disappear. She was getting more excited for this ball. (A/n- had to add this in for all of the girl readers Lol)

After a few days of testing, the day of the ball had finally arrived.  The students were given time off to prepare for it, and Hermione was thankful.  She invited Ginny to her dorm to get ready with her.  Ginny was to be a bunny, and she looked very cute and playful at the same time. She wore pink stockings, pink hot pants, and a pink tank top with a tail and bunny ears.  She wore her hair in pigtails to add to the cute effect. Hermione had decided that it was time to get ready now.  She took a long hot shower and used the new shampoo and conditioner that she had bought.  She noticed the lovely strawberry scent that the products had and she enjoyed it.

She got out of the shower and dressed in a robe.  She dried her hair and curled it into spiral curls. She sprayed in the sparkly hairspray and then pulled a slip of paper out of her robe pocket.  She had to remember this.  

After that, she started on her makeup.  After she was done, she had the purple shimmer eye shadow on, the lip-gloss and blush, and her eyelashes looked amazing.  She truly looked like a shimmering goddess.  

She slipped on the dress and put on the rhinestone-covered stilettos.  The dress was absolutely gorgeous.  It was a light purple color, in sheer material.  It had spaghetti straps, and it came down at an angle, with light ruffles as it came down. The dress had pink accents on it, and was accented with the occasional rhinestone.  She was dressed. She grabbed the piece of paper and then grabbed her wand.  The paper read,

*^*

For the ultimate look for a party or special occasion, add bewitched stars to your hair.  They appear real, and last for about 8 hours. Use this spell after you are completely dressed.  The stars will remain stationary in your hair and look beautiful.  Flick you wand and repeat the words

_Cheveux Actolacs_

_And your hair will turn into a night of stars!!! Everyone will be jealous!_

- _Teen Witch_

*^*

Hermione had found this snippet in a Teen Witch magazine weeks ago, and thought that it would look perfect with her costume.  She repeated the words, flicked her wand, and closed her eyes.  When she opened her eyes, there was several beautiful, life like stars in her hair.  She walked out of the bathroom.

"Hermione!!! You look beautiful!" Ginny remarked.

"Thank you, Ginny.  You do too," Hermione replied.

"Shall we go??" Hermione said with a devilish look on her face.

"Yes, I think we shall," Ginny said giggling.  The two girls placed their matching masks on their faces and walked out of the dorm.

Hermione and Ginny arrived outside of the Great Hall to see a huge crowd of faceless students outside a door.  Professor McGonagoll was standing on a podium.

"Students! Students!  Your attention please," McGonagoll said.  The students quieted down.  "As you already know, this ball was meant to be completely anonymous.  You will receive a number, and this number will match a partner.  You must stay and dance with this partner until 10:00, when you will be able to take off your masks.  There has been a spell placed on all of you so that your masks will not be able to be removed until that time." McGonagoll said.  

The anticipation within the crowd was growing.  The doors to the great hall had been slightly opened.

Draco walked past, with his devil costume on.  He looked so evil, yet there was a softness in his eyes.  He had on black pants, a black dress shirt, devil horns and a green (for Slytherin) cape.  He picked out a number from the boys' box and looked at it.  It said number 58, and it came with a purple rose to have so that the girl could find him.  He wondered who the girl would be on the other side waiting for him. 

Hermione picked a number out of the girls' box.  It said to look for number 58, that her date would be holding a purple rose.  Professor McGonagoll told all of the boys to line up and that the girls would find them according to the color rose that they were holding.  Each rose was bewitched to be a different color, and they were all so beautiful.  

Hermione looked at the row of guys and saw a purple rose. Instantly, she knew it was Draco, from the hair.  Who else in the school had platinum blonde hair?  It had to be him.

She walked up to him and smiled.  The mask on her face concealed her, but Draco figured out the clue to "look for stars."  It was Hermione; so ironic, but he was so happy for it.

"Hermione, you look stunning," Draco said.

"You weren't supposed to figure it out, Draco," She replied.

"Sorry.  But you really do look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you.  You know, you don't look so bad yourself," Hermione said, reaching to link her arm with Draco's.

"Look, they are opening up the door to the Great Hall," Draco said.  The door opened, and all of the students gasped in amazement.  The Great Hall was decorated so that the ceiling looked like night, but the stars were hanging down low so that you cold almost touch them.  The walls changed colors softly, but with a black background, about every minute they changed to soft colors of the different houses of Hogwarts.  

Tables were decorated with levitating jack-o-lanterns.  The floor looked as if they were stepping on candy corn, and then it faded back to black.  The students crowded onto the dance floor, and Hermione tugged on Draco's arm, wanting him to dance with her.

"Please, Mione.  Do we have to?" Draco asked.

"Yes, come on," She said while pulling him onto the door.  A muggle song started to play, one by Mariah Carey, her latest song "Boy".  Hermione put one arm onto Draco's shoulder and started to dance.  Hermione softly whispered the words into his ear.

_I can't help it_

_When I'm not around you boy_

_Cause all I seem to do _

_Is drift away, in dreams about you_

_Cause when I'm without you_

_It always seems like part of me is missing baby........._

They kept moving and swaying to the beat, her arm always on his shoulder and his hand softly touching her waist.  They kept dancing, as new songs came and went.  They took a break and sat down at one of the tables, and Draco grabbed a butter beer for her and himself.  She sipped on the drink, and so did he.  Someone announced that it was almost 10:00, nut that really didn't matter to them.  They got up, so that it didn't look strange, and Hermione went with Draco and stood by Ginny and her partner.  When the clock struck ten, all of the students ripped off their masks.

Surprisingly, Ginny was partners with Blaise Zambini, Harry was partners with a 6th year named Caitlin, and Ron was partners with a Ravenclaw girl in their seventh year.  All seemed to be pleased with their partners, except for Pansy, who was stuck with Neville.  

When Draco saw Hermione's face, he was completely awe struck with her beauty; he was so surprised at the change that she had made this year.  The last and final song of the night started to play, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and began to sway to the music.  Another muggle song, by Mandy Moore, "I Wanna Be With You"

_I try but I can't seem to get myself_

_To think of anything but you_

_Your breath on my face_

_Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth_

_I taste the truth_

_We know what I came here for_

_So I won't ask for more_

_I wanna be with you_

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms_

_Who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you_

_So I'll hold you tonight_

_Like I would if you were mine_

_To hold forever more_

_And I'll saver each touch that I wanted_

_So much to feel before (To feel before)_

_How beautiful it is_

_Just to be like this_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Oh baby_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_It drives me crazy when I try to_

_So call my name_

_Take my hand_

_Make my wish_

_Baby, your command?_

_Yeah_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you (Yeah)_

_(I wanna be with you) I wanna be_

I wanna be with you 

_(I wanna be)_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I wanna be with you) Yeah_

_(I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be baby_

_I wanna be_

_(I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you, yeah_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Medea stood to the side wearing a beautiful Egyptian dress looking on as the students danced.  Her lip was healed and she smiled brightly.  She giggled as she saw Professor Snape dressed in a Roman outfit that all the professors had forced him to wear.  She looked over at her Brother who was speaking to one of the other professors.  

He'd talked to them about his idea and in all honest it was a good one.  It would be good t ease the rivalry between all of them.  Maybe even end if for good.

The only problem was could they get these kids parents to co-operate for one whole weekend?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phew.  Ok it's done.  It's a long chapter and I hope you all like it.  My co writer took some time in writing the Halloween bit.  It's good isn't' it though.  She did a pretty good job with it.  It's not easy to write let me tell you.  Hehe.

Anyway please review I love hearing what you guys think and a bit of a sneak peak into the next chapter.

The parent weekend is coming up and everyone is going to have to deal with their families.  Including Harry's.  Harry gets ready for his treatment and a few new surprises are going on.  What's going to happen when someone unexpected decided to pop by?

Well I am going to go.  Sigh this whole war thing is so damn horrid.  It's pointless.  War isn't the way, all it does is taints people's blood with the blood of another and it's just as bad as having rivalry between two houses.  It's a waste of precious energy and time.

Well love you all.

Kang/Sanura.

Co writer: Tinkerbelle.


	14. Opression

Ohh. I'm sorry. Been so busy lately. This was done in a bit of a rush and well it's just getting things set up so it's a bit slow. I hope it helps a little bit for those who miss the romance and intimacy. I'm still working on that.  
  
The song is dolphin's cry by Live.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hogwarts was busy. There was no other way of putting it. Students were studying hard; Quidditch practice had never been so intense. Teachers were piling on the homework and everyone was trying to keep up with life in general. Why? Simple, their families were coming and none of them was ready to leave a bad impression on them. Not even the Slytherin's.  
  
There was less than two days till everyone arrived, muggle and pureblood and everyone were nervous. Hermione, Draco, Harry and even Ron hadn't been so nervous in a while. According to Medea, Deo had discussed something very special with Dumbledore and it was arranged for the families and the students.  
  
Unfortunately no one knew what it was. Not even the teachers. Well not to exclude Medea who had head locked her brother one morning when she'd sensed his secret and had made him tell her. Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione she would not say a word. Only giggle a little when it was all mentioned.  
  
The two heads were constantly checking halls and inspecting everything along with the teachers. The school had to be spotless. This of course gave flinch more reason to assign detention to the students who accidentally messed things up.  
  
Harry was dreading it. He really didn't' want his aunt and uncle there. Especially not his cousin but it was going to happen anyway, Medea had insisted but Sirus had also been told to come and it lightened his mood. For now though he needed to talk to Hermione. He hated her angry with him and he had decided it was time to talk to her. To tell her what was going on before things got out off hand and just in case, just in case his operation went wrong.  
  
"Hermione." He called out as she walked with Ashleigh and Sebastian to the library. She turned and looked at him curiously. Her anger had subdued after learning about what was going on. Even Ashleigh looked happy to see him. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glimmer at seeing him. Sebastian on the other hand did what he did with any male that came near HIS mother. He scowled.  
  
"Potter." Ashleigh cried out pointing gleefully. It appeared she was very good at talking but wasn't very good at walking. On the other hand Sebastian couldn't stop moving around but was very quiet and had a bit of trouble speaking.  
  
"Hi Ashleigh." He said holding the baby pram. Hailey's eyes lit up at seeing the Malfoy girl. The two girls reached out and started their own little conversation.  
  
Sebastian seemed content to look at his sister's babble but finally got bored and started pulling on her hair. Hailey had started pushing at him to leave her alone.  
  
"A true Gryfinndor." Hermione commented. "Defending others no matter what."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. They watched as the children kept babbling and arguing. It seemed both girls weren't pleased that the Slytherin baby had started being a bit abusive.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and watched as she stared at her children. He honestly knew now he'd lost any chance at being anything but her friend. In his conscious mind he understood that and he could accept that.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled slightly. Harry took a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
"Hermione I, I wanted to talk to you. About what happened. About what's going on and most importantly I really wanted to apologize."  
  
"Harry you don't have to apologize." She said softly as they sat down in the library.  
  
"I do." He protested. "I don't know what happened Hermione. I really don't. It was like I was gone. It wasn't' me anymore it was someone else."  
  
"I know." She said. He shook his head.  
  
"No Hermione you don't understand. It wasn't me. I was gone. It was as if I'd died an evil had taken over me. I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. Even if it was Malfoy I shouldn't have, I mean I could have, I could have killed him Hermione. I don't like him that much but I didn't' want to kill him."  
  
"Harry." Hermione hissed. "I know ok."  
  
"But." Hermione raised her hand and gave him her best I'm-in-charge look and he quieted. No one ever messed with Hermione Granger when she was like that.  
  
"Harry I know what's going on. I was hurt, I won't lie, you hurt Draco and yes you could have killed him but Harry I understand. It's still no excuse but I comprehend better. You're my best friend Harry and I know deep inside you thought you were protecting me."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I was a jerk to you. I think the fame got to my head, Malfoy was right. I was the one to hurt you not him." He said with a sad smile. Hermione smiled slowly and bent over and hugged him. Harry hugged her tightly and shuddered slightly.  
  
"It's ok." She said. She could sense his fear faintly and was so hard to stay angry with him. He must have felt so lost an alone knowing that this was inside of him. Knowing that maybe it wouldn't be Voldemort to end his life but the people they were trying to protect.  
  
Sebastian let out a sound that startled the two teens. They looked at the baby prams and saw him staring at his mother with jealous eyes. His arms were outstretched for her to pick him up and he was giving Harry what resembled a Malfoy glare.  
  
"I think he doesn't like me." He said grinning. Hermione snorted and lifted up her son. He happily cuddled in her arms and made sure Harry saw that Hermione was HIS mother and he tolerated his father's affections to her only because he was his father.  
  
"He doesn't like anyone who slightly resembles a male. Except Draco but only because he knows he's his daddy. Isn't that right sweetie?"  
  
Sebastian cooed and cuddled up closer to Hermione. Harry looked over at Hailey and Ashleigh who seemed content to play with each other in the prams.  
  
"Well I see you've made up." They both turned around and saw Ginny and Ron standing at the library doors. Two of Ron's boys were toddling beside their 'aunt' and the other one was in Ron's arms.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. They had all been so distant since this all started but now she needed her friends back. She missed her friends. She'd talked to Draco about it and he'd insisted she talk to them. He had said he didn't' want her to be a hermit and spend all the time in their common room, especially when he wasn't there.  
  
"I suppose so." She said. He grinned at her and they all sat at the table at the library with their children all blabbering around on the floor. Unfortunately for Hermione and Ron their boys didn't want to stay still.  
  
Things seemed to be getting back to normal. Life seemed less complicated but was it really?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione sat at her desk the day before her parents would be coming in. She was studying hard and she'd made sure to put the twins to bed early. Her breasts were still swollen from the breast-feeding and she had to wonder if Draco had been wrong.  
  
Her swollen chest was firm and full of milk. She was amazed at how easy it was to breast feed her children after only a short time when her mother had always told her it had taken her months to get her to breast feed properly.  
  
She let her hair down and ran her hand through it roughly. She was tense and was missing Draco terribly. He'd been so busy lately that he hadn't even had time to sleep normally with her. He'd come in at very late hours from Quidditch practice and would just flop down on the couch exhausted.  
  
It was now nine a clock on a Friday. She looked at her watch and sighed. He probably wouldn't be back till eleven or twelve. Like most nights.  
  
She'd spent the last two days Harry and Ron to make up for lost time and had learned a few new things about the situation they were all in. It seemed Medea had more contacts than she originally let them know, both in the wizard world and the muggle world.  
  
She'd arranged it so Harry would have his operation and be back in recovery as quickly as possible before anyone could suspect. It had also been arranged that Sirus would be staying with him.  
  
Hermione was glad. He'd be safe at least. The only thing that they could do now was hope for the best. She got up and went into Draco's room. She'd moved most of her things into that room and had gotten used to sleeping there.  
  
Ashleigh and Sebastian were sleeping soundly and she made sure they were warm enough. It was getting cold and she made sure to keep the window closed.  
  
Changing into a pair of silk red shorts and a matching button up shirt, she laid down on the green covers.  
  
Her hair became a fan around her head as she sighed deeply. She started to think what she was to Draco. Was she his girlfriend? Was she just his lover? Did she honestly mean anything to him as he said she did?  
  
Suddenly she felt something slide up her leg. She jolted up and saw a red colored rose being dragged up her left leg. She gasped and frowned when the person started laughing.  
  
"Draco." She hissed as he flopped onto the bed. His Quidditch pants still on but he wore no shirt.  
  
"The look on your face was priceless. Anyone would have thought you were getting mugged or raped." He said with an innocence she could barely resist.  
  
"Well what if I was?" She protested sitting up rigidly.  
  
"Impossible. No one knows the passwords to these rooms but Dumbledore McGonagoll and Snape and I surely doubt that any of the three are wishing to either mug or rape you." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
She frowned and stared at him, crossing her arms over her swollen chest. He smirked and pulled her down on top of him. She let out a squeal as he pressed himself against her body.  
  
"My artwork." He whispered. "So full of life and energy. I could stare at you all day and be satisfied. Your skin."  
  
He ran his hand down her legs feeling the softness and silky feel of them. She shivered slightly at his cool gentle touch.  
  
"The way you smell." He continued pulling her close inhaling the smell of her hair and flesh. "So sweet, just like a berry."  
  
He kept running his hands up and down her torso. Her skin had little goose bumps from the electric touches, Her lips yearned to feel his and it was becoming very hard to resist. He eyes were glazed with desire and lust as he started to unbutton her shirt. Exposing the pale shade of her stomach and chest.  
  
"You're body is that of a goddess, round, soft but firm all at the same time." He unbuttoned the shirt completely and sat her up on his lap. Her breasts hidden by the offending material, he smirked and pulled it down by the arms.  
  
Her body was now bare to his demanding touches as he pulled her back down and started rubbing his hands up and down her back.  
  
Running his fingertips and the tips of his nails against her shoulder blades causing her to let out throaty moans.  
  
"Draco." She purred. He growled in response and flipped her onto her back. She gasped but sank into the bed feeling a familiar instinct inside of her. This was her mate; this was her master and anything he desired she would give.  
  
This was the man who made her, sculpted her. She remembered the day she'd seen him working on his project, the way his hands traveled up and down the clay. She was that clay and right now his hands were doing the exact same thing, carving and molding her.  
  
Her hands drowned themselves in his luxurious hair as he kissed down her neck. His tongue flickered against the hollow of her throat and she let out another loud moan.  
  
His hands were pressed against her ribcage as he lifted himself to stare at her. His eyes were dark and full of sexuality Hermione knew all too well.  
  
He returned to her neck and nuzzled against hers as he pulled her shorts down a little bit. His teasing earned him a chain of whimpers and mewls. Her nails were starting to dig into the back of his neck and he let out a rough growl at the pain. He loved it when he expressed her desires like this.  
  
He started to get angry at the clothes. She was wearing too many, he was wearing to many. He wanted to be skin to skin with her. Not have anything between them.  
  
He started to strip the rest of her clothes away. Exposing the rest of her pale skin. She was shivering in excitement as he pulled her shorts down all the way. He started kissing down her torso until he got to her bellybutton. He licked and gently sucked around it and got onto his knees stripping away his clothes until they were both naked in front of each other.  
  
Placing both arms over her head he gently kissed her neck and thrust inside her. He wanted to relish this as long as he could. He'd been away for too long and now he needed her, wanted her, wanted to love her in the one way he knew he could.  
  
The way you're bathed in light  
  
Reminds me of that night  
  
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
  
And I was swept away  
  
With nothing' left to say  
  
Some helpless fool  
  
Yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
  
You're all I need to find  
  
So when the time is right  
  
Come to me sweetly, come to me  
  
Come to me  
  
Hermione's legs wrapped themselves around him as he moved within her. She was gasping and holding back the cries she wanted to let out so badly but couldn't for fear she'd wake up the children.  
  
Love will lead us, all right  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
Can you hear the dolphins cry?  
  
See the road rise up to meet us  
  
It's in the air we breathe tonight  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
His lips were on hers. His hands were holding hers above her head until he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to touch her. He let go and her arms found their way to his back, digging and clawing in pleasure.  
  
Their skins were covered in a film of sweat as their motion became faster, their breathing heavier and the passion between them was a strong as the flames of the flickering candles.  
  
Oh yeah, we meet again  
  
It's like we never left  
  
Time in between was just a dream  
  
did we leave this place?  
  
This crazy fog surrounds me  
  
You wrap your legs around me  
  
All I can do to try and breathe  
  
Let me breathe so that I  
  
So we can go together  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her ear. She gasped as he hit a sweet spot inside of her as he sucked on her earlobe. Kissing his neck feverishly she pulled him closer.  
  
Love will lead us, all right  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
Can you hear the dolphins cry?  
  
See the road rise up to meet us  
  
It's in the air we breathe tonight  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
"I love you too." She gasped out kissing him passionately and desperately. "I'll always love you, no matter where I go or what happens. Always."  
  
Life is like a shooting star  
  
It don't matter who you are  
  
If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
  
We are lost 'til we are found  
  
This phoenix rises up from the ground  
  
And all these wars are over  
  
He stared into her chocolate eyes with what seemed to be desperation. A need for an answer to a question maybe he didn't understand himself. "Promise?"  
  
His grip on her body tightened as he asked. His eyes were filled with his love for her. Her doubts no longer existed. He did love her, want her, need her and would miss her when she'd be gone.  
  
Love will lead us, all right  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
Can you hear the dolphins cry?  
  
See the road rise up to meet us  
  
It's in the air we breathe tonight  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
"I swear it." She let out as he held back the scream of pleasure. He held her tightly and let himself go, moaning and grunting into her neck as he gripped her even tighter than before.  
  
Life is like a shooting star  
  
It don't matter who you are  
  
If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
  
We are lost 'til we are found  
  
This phoenix rises up from the ground  
  
And all these wars are over  
  
Kissing her roughly and passionately he started to slow down. Their bodies sated with pleasure they just needed each other now. She had promised to never forget him and he had expressed his love for her. Nothing else mattered right now, only each other.  
  
Love will lead us, all right  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
Can you hear the dolphins cry?  
  
See the road rise up to meet us  
  
It's in the air we breathe tonight  
  
Love will lead us she will lead us  
  
He didn't even bother to move from her body. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to, needing to stay as close to her as possible he rested his head on her chest as he had done the first time he'd tasted her body, her senses and her desire for him.  
  
Hermione lay back on the bed running her hands gently over his hair. She loved him and he loved her. Nothing could take that away.  
  
They both started to fall asleep and didn't notice the change outside. The wind had started to stir and the animals that ventured it he dark forest seemed a bit restless. Something was coming and no one would be prepared for what was to come.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lucius sat in the carriage with his wife. She looked pale but her eyes shone with anticipation.  
  
"Stop that you twit." He commanded. Her eyes immediately sobered and she looked down. "You'd think your family has done enough damage now they have us do this. I'll check on my son when it pleases me."  
  
"But it's for his good." She protested. He lifted his hand to strike her but she ducked down a little and he returned it to his lap.  
  
"You will not speak back to me like that again Narcissa." He commanded. Her eyes were full of anguish now. Where had her husband gone? Had he ever existed at all? She couldn't remember a time he was truly nice to her, she couldn't remember a time he treated her like his wife instead of some play thing he picked off a muggle street.  
  
She started to remember the times he'd come home with a woman on his arm. Taking her to their bedroom and Narcissa was left to sleep in the guest rooms or the nursery where her darling Draco slept.  
  
Her son was her only light now, how many children did she loose because of Lucius. When he was angry he'd attack her, beat her down and she'd miscarry. He had never even asked why she'd bleed.  
  
Medea had come to the manor and she had watched as her young niece defended her. How she defended her son, why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she protect herself and her reason for living?  
  
"We're here. Don't mingle with the half or muggles. Disgusting, and don't talk with Draco. He isn't worthy of anyone talking or associating with him at the moment."  
  
"But." she protested but silenced and got out of the carriage.  
  
Her eyes remained dull until she saw the commotion going around. All the families of the students were there, holding their luggage and looking franticly for their children or grandchildren.  
  
Lucius moved away from her, spotting some of his death eater companions and she was left alone with the house elf and their luggage.  
  
"You look sad, I would think you'd be happy to see your only son." A male's voice was heard from behind her. She turned around instantly recognizing the voice.  
  
"Sirius." She said softly. She remembered him from their time in Hogwarts but also because of her brief friendship with him in their sixth and seventh year before she was married.  
  
"It's been a long time Narcissa." He said hugging her gently. She hugged him back and hoped Lucius hadn't noticed.  
  
"Yes it has. I heard you were cleared from the charges. I was so glad to hear that." She said looking into his dark eyes.  
  
"So am I, believe me. Now I can take care of Harry and get some of my life back." He said grinning. "I see you're still married." He said looking at her ring. Was that a bit of anguish in his eyes she saw? No it must have been her imagination.  
  
"Yes, still married." She said with what she hoped was a pleasant grin. "You've come to see your children?"  
  
"Only Harry." He said laughing. "No other children."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed" He hushed her with a soft press to her lips. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"It's all right. You here to see Draco?" She nodded. "Still your one and only."  
  
"Yes. We uh never decided to have more children."  
  
He gave her a dark look of knowing but let it slide. Lucius was still talking to his fellow death eaters and took no notice of Narcissa and what she did.  
  
"Why are you still married to him Narcissa? I know that it hasn't' been roses and candlelight dinners." He suddenly said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"How would you know?" She said flustered. No her marriage had been anything but roses and candlelight dinners. It had been quite the opposite.  
  
"Because I know you." He said softly in her ear. She blushed even more and turned away.  
  
"I have to go. Lucius will want to see me." She lied walking over to her husband. She loved Lucius. No matter what he did to her, she loved him that's why she stayed with him. Wasn't it?  
  
"Narcissa" He called out but she didn't' turn. Sirius couldn't say anything to her. Her mind believed it and her heart tried so hard. No she loved Lucius. Then why did she feel so miserable?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Dad. I really want to go home." Dudley said to his father as they stood at the entrance of Hogwarts. "I want to go home now!"  
  
"I agree with Dudley." Petunia Dursley said as she clung onto her son. She hated this place. Everything was so strange and she swore the picture winked at her.  
  
"I know dearest but we can't leave. There are certain complications." Vernon said looking around suspiciously. He didn't like this either but with the letter the young witch had sent it was impossible to leave.  
  
"COMPLICATIONS?" His wife screeched earning them a few strange stares. "Vernon I want to go home now! This is no place for our little Dudley. What if one of these horrid people do something to him?"  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer her, at that moment Dumbledore appeared along with some of the other teachers. Everyone silenced as the headmaster approached the very large group.  
  
"On behalf of myself and the rest of the faculty I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts." He said with his usual good humor and mirth. "I hope that you all enjoy your stay for this weekend here with us and that perhaps you discover what your children have been up to for the last few months."  
  
From behind him Medea kept waving at her old friends who had become parents at a young age.  
  
This included the very mischief Stephanie and her family, they were waving fanatically at her and Dumbledore had to stop speaking and looked behind him only to find Medea standing at command again.  
  
"I hope that any of you who have been here at Hogwarts encounter old friends and those of you who come from the muggle world feel secure and safe among us. Considering there are so many families here for the weekend we have decided that some will stay in the rooms provided and some will stay with their children in their dormitories. It will depend on numbers. Now I am suspecting that you all know what house your child is in. So without further wait I will ask our head of houses to step forward and you can follow them to the common rooms."  
  
Everyone started moving their things and Dumbledore interrupted the commotion. "For anyone who isn't aware of what house their child is in please wait in a group over to the side and we will sort it out immediately. Thank you."  
  
With that he turned and started talking to one of the parents. A student he had taught in his younger years.  
  
Vernon and Petunia stood to the side watching everyone hustle about. They were not pleased to be there and Vernon was less pleased when the beautiful but deadly Medea walked up to him.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to attend." She said pleasantly but her eyes shone dangerously. "Harry is in Gryfinndor. You'll be staying in the guest rooms. Dudley here will stay with Harry."  
  
"But I don't want to!" Dudley yelled. His face flushed. Medea raised an eyebrow at him but ignored him.  
  
"Sirius, Harry's godfather is here as well."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"You'll excuse me. I have someone I need to talk to." She said leaving the small family to grab their things. Medea walked over to Lucius and Narcissa smiling warmly to her aunt but shooting daggers at her uncle. "Aunt Narcissa it's so nice to see you again."  
  
"It is child. You look lovely as always."  
  
"Thank you. I have a surprise for you. Grandfather and my father have decided to stay the weekend as well. My mother is anxious to see you."  
  
Narcissa brightened and hugged her niece. Medea pointed out where they were and Narcissa gave a quick excuse and left to find her family.  
  
"You think you're very clever." Lucius sneered. "She's my wife. Not even your family can change that."  
  
"Maybe not but I'm warning you Lucius. We've got our eyes on you. Don't try to get near Hermione or Draco. If you lay a hand on either of them I swear to you I will not stop myself from killing you myself. Even if it means a life in Azkaban."  
  
Lucius came closer to her and stared at her with stone cold gray eyes. His frown became an evil smirk and his stance was rigid.  
  
"We'll have to test out your theory one of these days Medea. I'd like to see your son without a mother." With that he ordered his house elf to bring his things and he was off.  
  
Medea sighed and leaned against the wall in exasperation.  
  
Because she had relaxed her senses for the slightest of moments Medea didn't feel the arms go around her nr the hand that covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Someone's breathing was against her neck and she tensed up trying to move her legs but the person seemed to have put a charm on them because she couldn't move.  
  
She tried to move her arms but they too were held in place and she felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know a little boring but necessary. A bit of a cliffhanger as well. I'm still planning the next chapter and honestly I've been sick and busy as of late. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out before next Friday. Cause we're going away to the Blue Mountains for the weekend. Not that I really want to go but not much choice.  
  
I hope to have all my stories finished by June cause I'm leaving. I don't know if I'm going to have a computer in that time, but I hope I do. At least borrow the net from someone.  
  
Anyway I'm out. Got to start on the next chapter.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang/Sanura.  
  
PS my co writer didn't get to write in this one cause she hasn't' been online when I am and this chapter is so far behind I haven't had time to consult with her. 


	15. Family

Oh I'm sorry. I was after making this chapter long and I've been so busy. Oh by the way I am going to be able tow rite when I get to the states. Hehe.  
  
Well enjoy not going to wait your time with comments.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
She tried to move her arms but they too were held in place and she felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
Her senses started to form again and she knew exactly who was behind her, a man not too big but large enough to hold her down without any difficulty. She growled in annoyance and frustration and bite down on the man's hand.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He cried out and let go of her.  
  
"Jimmy." She growled angrily. "Does Clover know your kidnapping for a living?"  
  
"Well I didn't know you had muggle rabies." He said shaking his hand in pain. "Damn it. I knew you were violent but I never thought you'd actually bite me."  
  
"Untie me now." She ordered. He muttered the reversal charms and she turned around looking very annoyed.  
  
"Never thought I'd actually get you." He said to her. He grinned at her through his pain. "Has motherhood taken its toll? Or has the great Slytherin queen lost her touch?"  
  
"Oh no. The Slytherin queen would never loose her touch." A beautiful woman said. Her swollen stomach announcing to the world of her pregnancy, her uncovered arms showed a very distinct birthmark.  
  
"Clover." Medea squealed and forgot all about Jimmy. Running towards her and hugging her tightly, the two women hugged and almost broke into tears. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other.  
  
"Hey I'm injured here." Jimmy called out and was greeted by Deo.  
  
"You really think they care?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut it Slytherin." He said good-naturedly.  
  
"I doubt it. You know that. Come on I'll take you to Madam Pomfry. She'll be very happy to treat that." He said sarcastically and they left for the hospital wing. The two women kept talking and walking towards Medea's room.  
  
"I'm so glad you came. I really needed to talk to you." Medea said as they passed the many families.  
  
"What about?" She said. "Has someone found out about your nickname and you need a good memory charm?"  
  
"No. You remember my cousin?"  
  
"The little cute one with the big blue eyes and the big ears?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Except his ears aren't so big anymore." She said grinning. "You remember my uncle Lucius?"  
  
She made a face at the sound of his name. "Who could forget him?"  
  
"Well Draco has fallen in love with a muggle born witch. She's a Gryfinndor." They stopped at the door of Medea's room and she said the password and they walked in. "My uncle isn't pleased at all. Actually at one point he almost took him out of the school."  
  
"Ouch." She said looking down. "So what happened?"  
  
"A lot. I even sent the girl a letter as if it was Draco so she could see what he went through. Luckily neither has noticed. I need your help in trying to keep them safe. You're the best one at it. Being a DADA master and all the things you know about protecting people."  
  
"Well as long as they're here they'd be safe." She reasoned. Medea shook her head.  
  
"They're not. I'm worried Clover. I see things are deeper than just this hate. He works for Voldemort." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Voldemort." She shuddered. "So this is a family thing."  
  
"Clover please. You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. I had a vision. I see something terrible and it includes all of us. If Lucius gets his way and separates Draco and Hermione there is going to be a lot of trouble."  
  
"Hermione?" Clover said softly.  
  
"Yes, her name is Hermione Granger. She's very pretty, brightest student in this school, Clover you should see her. She has intensity about her. Her aura is pure; if Voldemort got his hands on her that purity would be gone. I know it hurts. I know you lost your daughter because you were running from him but this is the only way to save everything."  
  
Clover stayed silent for a long time and sat down rubbing her stomach. "I lost one child because of him Medea. I loved her so much and because I was afraid I lost her, if this girl is so important to you I'll do it but I'd like to see the girl who carries my daughter's name."  
  
"Of course Clover." She said smiling sadly at her.  
  
"So what is going on this weekend?" She asked looking a little better.  
  
"A lot. Deo has some plans for the families of the sixth and seventh years. I think it's a good idea and the rest of the school will each do different things. Also I was wondering would jimmy be willing to be the story teller for the weekend?"  
  
"You know him. He'll dance and sing for joy on tables."  
  
"I know." Medea closed her eyes for a moment then looked at her friend seriously. "Clover? Do you ever think that what happened that night was no accident?"  
  
"I don't wonder Medea. I know. My child was living and breathing. I stay up and wonder at night. I know she was alive. They killed her Medea and for that I will never forgive them."  
  
"But it's the ministry clover would they really go that low?"  
  
"Yes and you know it."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Sunshine stay still for mommy." Hermione said to her daughter as she tried to put a diaper on her. Little Ashleigh was fussing, not pleased to get dressed up at all but wanted as much attention and to be as difficult as possible, the Malfoy way of course.  
  
"Sebastian, come back here." They heard Draco call from the bathroom followed by little footsteps running around.  
  
Their parents would be there in any second and honestly only Narcissa Malfoy knew about the project. Lucius didn't seem too interested and she had never gotten the chance to tell her parents when she owled them.  
  
A squeal of delight was heard as Draco came in with a large bundle in his arms. Sebastian kicked playfully around his father's arms in the large red towel.  
  
"Let me ask you something Granger." He said in his Malfoy manor though his eyes held amusement. "As a child did you run around and drive your parents mad?"  
  
"Frequently. You can ask my mother once she gets here." She said smiling. "I was a regular hell raiser. My father once said he could never understand where I got my determination or my hell raising ways."  
  
"Mmmm." He said putting Sebastian down and wrapped his arms around her. Their twins looked up at them curiously and Ashleigh sat up and started to toy with her dress, a light green dress with silver trimmings, Draco's choice of course.  
  
Hormone turned her head slowly so she was facing him. Their eyes met and she leaned forward as he bent down ever so slightly to capture her lips in his.  
  
His breath was brushing against her lips as she gently parted her lips. They were so close. Their children watched in sudden fascination. Half an inch away from a hidden bliss.  
  
*-* Mr. Granger walked briskly down the hall to the head girl and boy dorm. He was very anxious to see his daughter. After the owls they'd received about her seeing the Malfoy boy. He had been convinced it was some joke. He had really hoped Harry had been the one his only child chose as a partner. Not some rich stuck up arrogant mommy's boy.  
  
"Darling, please." Mrs. Granger said hurrying behind her husband. "I'm sure he's really a nice boy. Would our Hermione really be with him if he was that bad."  
  
"You know teenagers love. He's probably charmed her with his good looks and bad boy streak. I will not allow my daughter to go out with some git who thinks she's not worthy of being here."  
  
"But dear he wouldn't go out with her if he thought she was not worthy. Give him a chance." She pleaded.  
  
"No." He said when he reached the portrait they'd said was the head girl and boy's dorms.  
  
Already standing there was Lucius Malfoy. He stood with Narcissa Malfoy who as Mrs. Granger was trying to convince him that his son had made the right choice in choosing a girlfriend.  
  
"She's nothing but a filthy mudblood Narcissa." He said coldly ignoring the parents of the girl in question. "No Malfoy has ever been with a muggle born. I will not allow it. If I have to kill them both to keep our bloodline pure I swear to you I will."  
  
"How dare you." Mr. Granger roared. Some of the portraits turned watching the fight that would occur.  
  
Lucius turned as if he had just noticed the grangers. Hermione's mother looked a little pale for fear that her daughter was in danger. Mr. Granger just looked mad. He knew enough about Lucius Malfoy from what the Wesley's had told him to know he didn't want his daughter even six feet near these people.  
  
Narcissa paled even more. She looked very embarrassed and unable to move. Lucius just smirked.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. And Mrs. Granger, so nice to see you again." He said with fake courtesy giving a mocking bow.  
  
"You take that back." Mr. Granger retorted. "You take it back immediately."  
  
"Take what back?" Lucius said innocently.  
  
"What you said about my daughter you filthy bastard. How dare you speak of her like that? Your son isn't even worth two cents to her."  
  
"My son?" Lucius suddenly looked furious. "It was your daughter who's bewitched his mind. My son had a future. He would have married a pure blooded woman. Someone worthy of the name Malfoy but no he wants to be with some mudblood."  
  
"My daughter is worth much more than your name." He retorted with his head high. "She's head girl isn't she?"  
  
"Well my son is Head boy." Lucius said. He was still very displeased with his son but would use him to battle if needed. "Disgusting. My son living with a filthy excuse for a witch."  
  
"Hey, it's my daughter who has to live." Mr. Granger suddenly stopped realizing what this git was saying. "MY DAUGHTER IS LIVING WITH YOUR SON?"  
  
Lucius smirked. So the little mudblood whore hadn't told her parents. Well her father since her mother didn't look shocked at all that Hermione was living with Draco.  
  
"Yes. Didn't you know? I suppose your saintly daughter isn't so angelic after all is she." He sneered. "A little whore."  
  
Luckily for Lucius Mr. Granger was too busy banging on the door to hear his last comment.  
  
"HERMONE OPEN THIS DOOR!" He screamed.  
  
*-*  
  
Their lips barely touched as the violent banging started on their door. Followed by the outraged yells from a male.  
  
"HERMIONE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Hermione immediately tensed. Her father, oh no she hadn't told her father about Draco living here, maybe someone told him.  
  
"Oh no. It s my dad." Draco remained calm and looked at his son who was very confused.  
  
"He doesn't sound too pleased." He said coolly. Hermione smacked him lightly. "Ok, ok I'll finish dressing the twins. You go answer the door. I don't think he'll try to kill you.  
  
"Don't count on it." She muttered as she walked towards the door. She was nervous. Her mother knew but not her father. Oh lord he'd have an attack.  
  
She looked at her reflection it the common room mirror and gave a small approving smile.  
  
She wore a long maroon skirt with a matching long sleeve top. The days were warmer. Her hair was in a loose bun with the back handing loose and strands framing her face.  
  
"Open this door this instant." Another voice. Oh no, Lucius Malfoy. It seemed that both father's had gotten into a fight. She slowly made her way to the door and hoped that they hadn't killed each other yet.  
  
Opening the portrait door she saw her father and Lucius Malfoy standing there with their fists raised to the door both looking quite furious.  
  
She saw her exasperated mother holding their bags and a very embarrassed looking Narcissa.  
  
"Father." She said slowly. "So nice to see you. Mum, please come in. Mr. Malfoy, Narcissa." She made sure to be as formal with her father and Draco's father as possible.  
  
"Thank you darling." Her mother said with relief. "Those portraits were all staring at your father." She whispered.  
  
Hermione just smiled. Narcissa leaned forward and gave her a hello kiss before entering with her house elf.  
  
The two men were too caught up in their bickering to notice the door was opened. Hermione ignored them knowing too well that this would happen and made sure the two women were comfortable.  
  
"Were is my son Hermione dear?" Narcissa said calmly.  
  
"He's changing the babies." She said without thinking. Her mother's eyes shot open.  
  
"Babies?" She hissed looking very pale. Hermione covered her mouth. "Hermione what babies?"  
  
"Oh no I forgot to tell you." She said nervously. "We, we have a project for muggle studies. Well part of the assignment is raising our own children."  
  
Mrs. Granger seemed to calm down a little and was grateful she hadn't become angry like her husband.  
  
"Sebastian no." They heard Draco's voice call as the little boy ran into the room looking for his mother.  
  
"MAMA." He cried out proudly. Hermione looked very stunned and immediately looked over to her father and Lucius. Both were staring at the boy as if he was glowing green and was floating on air.  
  
Sebastian ran to his mother and grabbed onto her skirt. He wore a short sleeve shirt with a pair of baggy pants. His hair was combed back and he looked very innocent.  
  
"Sebastian. Sweetie, go back to daddy." Hermione whispered gently trying to pry the little boy back into the room before he two males could react. The two women were statues waiting for the eruption.  
  
"MAMA." He cried again holding up his arms defensi8vly. He wasn't going anywhere and that was final.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Hermione's father cried out startling the small boy. He grabbed onto Hermione suddenly frightened by the older man. "WHY DID THAT BOY CALL YOU MAMA?"  
  
"Because he's my son." She said calmly. No point arguing. They had to know eventually. She hadn't expected it to be like this though.  
  
"Your son?" Lucius said slowly. He stared at the boy for a moment. The boy's eyes were blue, brilliant and shining. Full of bravery and mischief, it was as if he was staring at Draco all over again. Only this boy's hair wasn't bleaching blond, it was a dirty blond.  
  
"And mine." Draco said from the door. "Hello mother. Father." He greeted politely. Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Hello Draco." Mrs. Granger said staring at the boy. He surely was handsome. Very well brought up by the looks of it. She stared intently at the little girl in his arms. She was fidgeting with the green and silver dress.  
  
"Who is that?" Mr. Granger said nervously. He was sure he' have a heart attack soon. His daughter had a son with this git and now this little girl.  
  
"This is Ashleigh. Our daughter." Draco said proudly tickling her. She smiled and Narcissa gasped in joy.  
  
"Oh look at them. Their so adorable." She cried out holding her arms out for Sebastian. He looked at her nervously but Hermione pushed him towards her gently. "So lifelike."  
  
Lucius looked in shock. Even he wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't pleased at all. Last time he'd been there and saw the head girl she hadn't been pregnant. And these children looked at least two.  
  
He stared at Ashleigh and was surprised to see her staring at him intently. Her eyes mirrored his own and if the boy had stunned him at how closely they resembled the Malfoy's then this girl proved it. She was a reflection of the Malfoy beauty.  
  
Her eyes furrowed when she saw him staring back at her. Her mouth became a frown and became the infamous Malfoy frown. Her little hands were wrapped around her father tightly. As if she knew that this man wanted to hurt him.  
  
"Sweetie I think you should explain everything before things get out of hand." Hermione's mother said softly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Like I was saying to mum. Our muggle studies project included parenting. So we have to raise our own children."  
  
"So your teacher made you pregnant and now you have your own children?" Her father concluded hysterically. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes sitting down next his mother who was holding Sebastian in her arms whispering things to him that made him giggle.  
  
"NO. Dad, don't jump to conclusions." She said waving her arms. "Their not real. It's a spell."  
  
He still couldn't calm down. Lucius just stood there. Looking at the little girl, her beauty was a mix of Draco's and Hermione's but her features were so much like his own only feminine. If this girl were real she would grow to be a beautiful woman who would break men's hearts till the day she died but her eyes glittered in innocence and Lucius knew. Weather she was real or not she would be a true Malfoy.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Harry walked slowly back to the Gryfinndor common room from the Great Hall expecting the arrival of the Dursleys. He mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, and walked in. that's when he heard a voice he had been dreading since this thing started  
  
The voice of Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Hello," She said, in a snippy tone.  
  
"Hello aunt Petunia." Harry said.  
  
"How's "school" going?" Vernon asked him. Harry raised a curious eyebrow. His uncle had never asked him anything before. How bad had Medea's threat been? "It's wonderful. Thanks for asking. Since when did you care?" Harry asked. Here at Hogwarts he didn't have to fear these people. He could be brave He could stand up for himself.  
  
"Since I want to make a good impression here, boy. I don't want to be harmed by these, these, people," Vernon whispered.  
  
"You're so ridiculous. These people are some of the best I've ever met and most are even better than the people you associate with," Harry said. Ron came down from the dorms with Seamus and Neville. They watched on as Harry argued with his family.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Harry," Dudley said. Harry sighed and looked at the time. Quidditch practice. He would be meeting Sirius there. Someone in his family he would be glad to see.  
  
"I have to go to Quidditch practice," He said. "I'll be back in about an hour or two."  
  
"What! You are going to leave us here with these, these FREAKS!" Aunt Petunia screamed.  
  
"These "freaks" happen to be my family, my best friends. I'd appreciate it if you respected them. I have to go to Quidditch practice now."  
  
"Don't walk away from me boy!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed.  
  
"Well it appears that I'm walking, and I'm going to be late. So I'm going," Harry, mumbled a curse with his wand and uncle Vernon felt something grow from behind him. A pig's tail. Like Hagrid had done to Dudley so many years back.  
  
"Petunia, HELP ME!" Vernon screamed. Ron and Seamus just laughed.  
  
"Oh My God!!! Vernon!!!" Petunia screamed.  
  
"You know I've always wanted to ask. Who's God?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's someone muggles worship. You know how we say oh Merlin. Well they say oh god. It's like a religion." Seamus explained.  
  
"Interesting," Neville remarked.  
  
"Harry's family is worse than what he said. I think they're the ones who are freaks," Seamus said with a smile. Ron laughed, so did Neville.  
  
"Alright guys we better get to Quidditch. My mum and dad are here somewhere. Probably found someone they used to know. Or might just be at the field. Let's go." Ron said and the three boys walked towards the Quidditch field.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione walked towards the library after the very hectic meeting with their parents. She left the kids with Draco claiming she needed to get some studying for a DADA test done. After two hours of studying for the test she decided to go out and watch the end of the Gryfinndor's Quidditch practice.  
  
She saw Harry and Ron on their broomsticks, spotting some of their families up on the stands cheering as the boys did a variety of tricks. At one point she saw Sirius talking to Ron's dad. Harry and Ron went on doing their practice without noticing her, until she screamed out their names waving at hem.  
  
"Hey, you guys were good out there," She said as they came down to land.  
  
"I didn't see you there. A little bit sneaky of you isn't it Hermione?" Ron accused laughing.  
  
"Shut up I was giving you a compliment you know." She said but she smiled.  
  
"You want to go and fly." Ron asked with a smirk. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Definitely no thank you." She replied with a bit of a shudder.  
  
"Oh come on." Harry challenged crossing his arms across his chest. "Just one round."  
  
"NO. I actually have to go back to my dorm room. I left Draco with the kids and my parents. Besides I got to finish a paper for Snape." She gave an overreacted sigh. "But I'll manage."  
  
"I'm sure you will Miss Braniac," Ron teased.  
  
"Oh leave me alone!" She said with a bit of a blush.  
  
"Fine. Go do your paper and we'll see you later," Harry added.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione said walking towards the dorm rooms.  
  
Ron laughed as they walked towards the change rooms. They were going to meet Sirius after they got changed and walk back to the Gryfinndor common room for some food hoping that Harry's family had calmed down after Harry's little lapse of bravery.  
  
"You'd think after all this time she'd be ok with brooms." Ron said as they met up with the rest of the team.  
  
"You know Hermione. She wants her books." Harry said as they got to the showers. "She wouldn't care for sport unless it was in a book."  
  
"You're right there. Hey maybe if she and Malfoy have kids they'll play sports what you think."  
  
"Uh Hermione and Draco's kids. You've seen the outcome of the project. I don't know they seem a lot like Malfoy." Harry commented.  
  
"It's true. They look a lot like him but you can tell their attitudes are Hermione's." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well let's hurry up. Sirius won't wait for long."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione walked towards the head boy/girl portrait and saw that the door was open and couldn't help but wonder why. She stepped in front of the portrait and pulled it shut. The portrait looked at her with a smile and came up from the water. The mermaid sat on a rock and asked for the password.  
  
"Why was the door open?" Hermione asked before giving the password.  
  
"All of your relatives. The Malfoy's went that way." She pointed towards the dungeons. "And the granger's went that way." She pointed to the astronomy tower.  
  
"Do you know if Draco is in there?"  
  
"He hasn't left the room that I know of." With that the portrait opened the door and the mermaid swam back into the sea.  
  
"Thanks." With that Hermione walked into the common room and shut the door behind her. She saw that the common room was empty and made her way towards Draco's room where they were sharing a room while her parents took hers.  
  
She walked into the room and saw Draco asleep on the bed with he children in their cribs. He looked so angelic, so handsome. Words truly couldn't describe how he looked. He looked as if he wasn't' real, like he was a figment of someone's imagination. He had an aura about him, one so beautiful and pure that she couldn't imagine anyone thinking he was anything but perfect. Everyone else only saw his exterior, his flaws. He might have been the farthest thing from being perfect in everyone's eyes but he was the perfect one for her.  
  
She saw Sebastian in his crib and he was squirming around. She walked over to him and picked him up. He looked at her with a pout and she noticed that he needed to get changed. She quickly changed his diaper and placed him back in the crib, it was then that she looked into Ashleigh's crib expecting to see her daughter sleeping soundly but she wasn't there.  
  
Looking around the room she whispered her name but her daughter didn't respond. She thought that it was near impossible for her to climb out of the crib but saw that Sebastian was able to lean over and step on the table.  
  
"Maybe mother took her. Or Narcissa." She tried to calm down but couldn't help but feel that dread parents felt.  
  
She walked over to Draco and shook him trying to keep her voice calm. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?" He mumbled opening his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Did your mother or mine take Ashleigh?" She asked softly. He shook his head lazily.  
  
"No she's in her crib." He yawned and closed his eyes again. Hermione started to panic and shook him harder.  
  
"DRACO ASHLEIGH'S GONE!" She pulled him up by his shirt and his eyes snapped open. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"  
  
Sebastian began to whimper seeing his mother screaming. Draco stared at her blankly for a few moments then started to talk.  
  
"I don't know. I put her in the crib just before our parents left with Sebastian and then I fell asleep. She must be somewhere here, it's not like she could've gone anywhere outside the common room." He said reassuringly.  
  
"DRACO THE COMMON ROOM DOOR WAS FUCKING OPEN!" She screamed.  
  
"Hey don't' yell at me." He said defensively but got out of the bed grabbing his shoes. He started to panic. His daughter was missing. "I fell asleep and I put hem in the crib. I was really tired. I get enough of it from my Father, I don't need it from you too Hermione." He said grabbing his jacket.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, I just need to find her." She said with tears I her eyes.  
  
"Shh, it's ok we'll find her. She couldn't' have gone far." He whispered embracing her in his arms. He then went to Sebastian's crib and lifted him into his arms. "I'll take Sebastian."  
  
"Right, I'll go search the classrooms and you go look in the hallways." She said trying to calm down. She was slightly shaking.  
  
"Alright. Don't worry, we will find her" He said, hugging her and then kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you," Hermione whispered through tears.  
  
"I love you, too," Draco replied.  
  
With that they both ran out of the common room and searched for their missing daughter.  
  
Draco looked all over the school. Down the halls and tried to remember all the secret passages.  
  
Hermione looked over all the classrooms she even went down to the dungeons but she couldn't find anything. She looked in the Library but couldn't fin her. Her nerves where in a frit and she was near tears by the time she found Draco.  
  
"No sign of her?" She said shaking grabbing Sebastian in her arms tightly.  
  
"NO." He said seeing her panic.  
  
"Oh my god Draco. She's gone forever, some sick bastard must have taken her. Oh god knows what they'll do to-" she was cut off by Draco's soft kiss.  
  
"Hermione don't panic. This is not the time to worry about things like that. We'll find her." He said reassuringly. If only he could convince himself of that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Oh cliffhanger. I'm evil. Well everyone say hello to Clover. Hello clover and where'd I loose Ashleigh. I'm sorry it took so long my co was slacking of on me. Anyway it's here and I said it was long. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Next chapter out soon.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Love you all.  
  
Kang/Sanura  
  
Co-writer Tinkerbelle 


	16. Destiny

Ok, I apologize for the delay. I've been working for the last week or so and school has been hectic but I managed to write this chapter. Well anyway a lot of you have been guessing where Ashleigh's gone and amazingly you've all come up with interesting ideas.  
  
I feel for those of you who think I'm cruel. Yeah I am pretty cruel when it comes down to it and I know how hard it's gonna be for Draco and Hermione to let go of the twins but imagine how hard it's going to be for me to write about it. I've written down a few ideas but if you want to help with ideas I'd really appreciate it.  
  
The song in this chapter is 'Innocent eyes' by Delta Goodram  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hermione, baby calm down." Draco said as he sat her down. She was shaking and crying hysterically. Her parents had just come back from touring the school and her mother sat next to her trying to sooth her distressed daughter, but to no avail.  
  
"She's gone. My baby is gone." She held onto Sebastian who was looking quite distressed himself. His sister was missing and his mother looked like she was about to die. He felt very frightened and was unnerved by Hermione's father who did not look pleased at all.  
  
"Hermione darkling please relax. You aren't getting anything done." Her mother tried to sooth again running her fingers through her daughter's hair but Hermione would have none of that.  
  
Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was nervous, true Ashleigh wasn't' their true daughter but it was still distressing. They had grown so attached to these children since they got them and now one was missing. It scared him, what if something had happened to her? He couldn't forgive himself if that happened. It would be his fault.  
  
He walked over to the bathroom they shared across he common room, avoiding the death look Hermione's father was giving him. Did he blame this on him? Probably, the man hated Draco and he honestly didn't blame him. He'd done so many bad things to her over the years that he deserved much more than just glares from this man.  
  
He looked at the array of potions in the medicine cabinet Hermione had insisted they needed and found the dreamless sleep potion. He knew she needed to sleep, if she didn't she'd go crazy. He would be able to focus better if he knew she was safe.  
  
"Hermione come on drink this." He whispered when he got back to her. She shook her head violently but he kept insisting.  
  
"You get away from her, you won't be giving her anything." Hr father said venomously.  
  
"Darling please!" His wife said calmly.  
  
"If she doesn't take this she's going to suffer more than she is. At least with this she'll get some rest." He said calmly to the older man.  
  
"As if you could care."  
  
"Believe it or not I do." He said challengingly. He was starting to loose what control he had left. His respect for Hermione was all that was keeping him from attacking the man who had done nothing but insult him since he'd walked into the room. Sure he knew he deserved it and more but for Merlin's sake everyone deserved a second chance.  
  
"No Draco I don't want any." Hermione said shaking her head. She put Sebastian in his crib and walked back to the bed. "I want to find Ashleigh."  
  
"I know Hermione, I want to find her too but you're too stressed. I want you to rest. We'll find her I promise." He reassured ignoring the look her father gave him.  
  
"NO." She protested walking to the door. He grabbed her arm and pushed her gently back to the room.  
  
"You heard her Malfoy. She doesn't want to take any." Mr. Granger said harshly, and then to his daughter he said. "Hermione would you please calm down. It's not like she's real."  
  
Hermione started to cry again and buried her face into Draco's shoulder sobbing harder. Both Mrs. Granger and Draco glared at him warningly.  
  
"Hermione please just a few drops." She shook her head again. "Please."  
  
"No." She sobbed shaking terribly. Draco sighed. He didn't want to force her but by the look of things he was going to have to.  
  
"Sorry love." He whispered as he pushed her gently on the bed. He opened the vial and as gently as he could he forced a few drops down her throat ignoring the outraged protests of Mr. Granger.  
  
She struggled, that was probably an understatement as he held her. Her grip started slacking and her eyes fluttered open and shut as the dreamless sleep potion ran through her body. After about five minutes of her whimpers to stay away she finally closed her eyes her whole form slacking against his chest.  
  
Hermione's mother pulled the covers back and he placed her in the bed. Hermione's father had walked out of the room looking angry and maybe a little too over protective. Draco really couldn't blame him in the end and decided not to pay much attention to what the older man thought of him. Hermione's mother seemed more lenient towards him and that was enough for now.  
  
What he needed to do right now is find his missing daughter. She honestly couldn't have gotten far and he knew that they'd probably missed her at one point in their search.  
  
He couldn't panic; he wouldn't panic for the sake of his child. He could worry and despair if he really couldn't find her but until then he had to stay calm.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to go find her again. Would you mind looking after Sebastian while I'm gone?" He asked grabbing his cloak from the hanger, it was a stupid idea but they hadn't searched outside. Maybe just maybe she had found a secret passage and ended up outside.  
  
"Of course." She said softly running a hand through her daughter's hair. He nodded and left the room. He really did need to find her because his own self control and calm exterior was starting to fade.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lucius Malfoy stalked the corridors of Hogwarts frowning at anything that displeased him, which was about everything. He had finished up in the Slytherin common room after finding it quite boring. The students seemed less eager to join the dark side and a lot less interested in bothering to insult the other houses. Probably because they were all wrapped up in their own little world. Especially the seventh years who were taking care of children.  
  
That was obviously Medea's doing. She had always been against house rivalry and with his experiences with his niece she was quite eager to do anything in her power to lead the straying students back towards the light. Including his son, who had been destined to do great things but was now on a path to failure and disaster.  
  
Narcissa had left at least an hour ago claiming to be tired and had retired to the guest rooms. He knew she was probably off finding her father and brother; he'd always hated them but tolerated his wife's family only because of her beauty. He'd never really loved her he had always known that. He'd acted as if he had, for appearances, to get her into his bed but nothing more. Once he got Draco from her he no longer required her 'services', which in all honesty weren't up to the standards of his usual lovers.  
  
That didn't mean he ever wanted her to be unfaithful. That was something he would not allow. She was his property; his wife and no other would have the pleasure of touching her delicate form. Like an old saying, he will not feast but no other can either.  
  
Narcissa was on his list of troubles. Her family was also; as of late they'd been poking into his business and not just Medea. Her grandfather had come by at one opportunity and spoken to him. Much more civilized than Medea had and neither had come to blows but still the circumstances of the meeting were anything but pleasant.  
  
Now that they were there at Hogwarts it would be impossible to keep tabs on his wife. He would admit that her family was just as powerful as any pureblooded wizard in this world and it would take a lot to bring them down when they saw something was a miss. They would protect their own till death and if it meant Azkaban then so be it.  
  
That family was dangerous when crossed and though he would never admit that he feared them internally he would not cross their territories too much to stay out of the direct line of fire.  
  
With one of the ministries top auroras, a seer, an expert duelist in only the family's younger lines it was beyond doubt impressive. Medea's older brother was head of his office and taught in the academy that trained the best auroras the wizarding world had to offer. Deo was one of the best duelists in London and had even competed internationally for a few years and then there was Medea. Behind those mysterious eyes were the visions of what was truly to come. Her foresight was sometimes the downfall of many who crossed their path.  
  
The older ones had their own talents, the oldest of all of them. Draco's grandfather had traveled the world and was a sophisticated man who had done everything wizarding and muggle. His wife had worked many years in the ministry and had many honors in her name. Narcissa's brother raised dragons and that business was dangerous in deed but the man was good at his job. Narcissa's sister though had been away for a long period of time and he did not know what she did and honestly he didn't' care.  
  
Her family truly was a problem and Draco had been placed on that list of problems but what haunted his mind right now more than anything were a pair of innocent crystal blue eyes who stared at him with pride and a hidden passion.  
  
The little curls that hung on her delicate head and the scowl that had passed her lips when she saw him. Ashleigh Malfoy.  
  
The tiny child had stared at him and he was enthralled, she might not be a real child but she looked real enough to mislead anyone.  
  
Why this child had him so preoccupied was beyond him. She wasn't real and to make matter's worse her mother was a mudblood, but those little eyes that reflected his own. The cheekbone that was raised and the nose that pointed so perfectly like any Malfoy was something he could not get out of his mind.  
  
He strode up the hallways of Hogwarts with a commanding presence and walked to the end of the dungeons where the guest rooms were. His thoughts were everywhere at once and it was hard to focus. He barely heard the yelp come from behind him.  
  
The noise had been so soft he'd had to strain to hear it. He spun around but focused on the upper hallway. There was nothing there, he looked forward again and this time a coo was heard from under him. Looking down he was faced with the very eyes that had haunted him. Crystal blue with stormy gray eyes stared at him with pride and what he could not mistake for anything but a look of achievement.  
  
Had she been searching for him? How had she gotten all the way there from the head dorms?  
  
"Ashleigh." He whispered. The little girl squealed in delight at hearing her name from this man. The man who looked so much like her daddy.  
  
Her little arms rose up beckoning him to lift her up. Lucius stood there not knowing what to do. He hadn't even held his own son as a baby why should he lift this one?  
  
He turned to walk away, this was Draco's problem not his, his body started to move but something seemed to be holding him back, he turned around and saw his robes were being latched onto by a very distressed looking Ashleigh.  
  
Medea's spell had been very strong, strong enough to give these children the power of thought, like a real child, curiosity, and the ability to learn and most importantly of all the power to feel and love. Ashleigh was not real that was the truth but she might as well be real and her little face turned into a mix of a scowl and a pout as she watched the man who was her daddy's own father walk away from her. She would not allow him to leave her. She'd been stranded there long enough and in her mind she knew that this man could take her back to her parents, it was that indescribable bond that drew her out of her crib and into the Hogwarts halls and it was the little girls determination that drew Lucius to pick her up.  
  
Cooing in contentment she cuddled up to him and clung her little hands on his robes. Unable to think of what to do Lucius started to walk up the dungeon stairs. What was he supposed to do with a little girl in his arms?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco ran up and down the halls of the dungeons. He'd tried about five times before but was still unable to find his daughter. He knew Hermione would be out for the remainder of the night but where could she have gone?  
  
It was as if she had disappeared from sight and it scared him. Sure he was well aware she wasn't real but god she was real to him and that's all that mattered. Stopping for a moment and looking towards the path he had just taken he turned back and ran up the stairs. He needed to talk to Medea and that meant going to the faculty tower.  
  
Racing up the stairs taking every short cut he knew of he reached the door which lead to his cousin's room. Not bothering to knock he said the password and the portrait door opened revealing that his cousin was anything but alone.  
  
He was very surprised to see most of his family sitting around enjoying tea. His grandfather sat with Steven cradled in his arms. His uncle and aunt were on the long love seat along with Medea's older brother. His grandmother sat in-between Medea herself and Deo along with two other people that Draco couldn't recognize.  
  
"Draco my boy." His grandfather exclaimed, getting up still holding his granddaughter's son in his arms.  
  
"Hello grandfather." He said truly happy but still worried about Ashleigh. "I'm sorry I can't stay. I need to talk to Medea."  
  
"Oh is something wrong?" She said getting up.  
  
"Yeah. Ashleigh's missing." He said running his hand through his hair. "Someone left the door open and she left, I don't know how and I had to put Hermione under the dreamless sleep and I've looked everywhere but I can't find her."  
  
"Ok first thing don't panic. Second she couldn't have left Hogwarts."  
  
"She couldn't?" Draco asked with hope.  
  
"No the spell doesn't allow it, did you search everywhere?" Medea seemed awfully calm and talked to him as if she knew this would happen.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Check the library." She said calmly sitting back down. "Probably round the restricted area. I sensed something just a little while ago, I just didn't know what it was."  
  
Draco didn't' waste time. Without even saying goodbye he ran out the door and raced to the library. He was always surprised by his cousin's ability to seem so calm while the rest of the world went mad and her ability to see exactly where people where. If he'd stayed a little longer he would have heard what was said next, which might have interested him.  
  
"Strange that Lucius too an interest in her." Deo said  
  
"You have no idea how deep that is going to go." Medea said looking a little unhappy.  
  
"What do you mean Medea?" Clover asked rubbing her tummy.  
  
"I honestly don't know, I just have this feeling that this is anything but over."  
  
"Medea if you've had a vision it's best that you tell us."  
  
With a sigh Medea sat up looking at her family. "I saw Ashleigh, not baby Ashleigh. Adult Ashleigh about sixteen or seventeen with Sebastian. I truly think they're going to be real, I can't explain it but I also saw another boy there. The vision isn't clear enough for me to see what it all means. I only see them and I only see a snake behind them. A familiar snake but at the same time it's different."  
  
"That's possibly the strangest vision I've heard you have." Her mother said but Clover looked restless.  
  
"Yes it is strange. I'm actually feeling a little tired, you don't mind if I go rest for a little while. Toby looked so tired when I saw him, I wanted to see him again before breakfast."  
  
"Of course. The guestroom is right up there." Medea pointed towards the staircase  
  
"Thank you." She said goodnight to everyone and started up the stairs pulling out a snake pendant from her pocket. It was the one she had intended for her first born.  
  
She reached the room and looked out the window, her tears flowing like small waterfalls. She held her stomach protectively and looked out into the stars. "Please Merlin, let it be true."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lucius truly hadn't known what to do with the child; she had fallen asleep and had loosened her grip on his robes so he had done the only thing he could think of. He went into the library and placed her on one of the big chairs near the restricted area.  
  
So when Draco reached the Library and searched through all of the restricted and found no trace of his daughter he walked towards the fireplace near it to rest. He was truly exhausted but he needed to find her. Hermione would panic and have some sort of attack soon and he himself wanted to hold her.  
  
He held back the tears that threatened to come and sat down on a big chair looking down at his hands.  
  
It was then that he realized he wasn't alone. Looking towards the other chairs he saw a fuzz of blond hair and green clothing curled up in a little ball.  
  
"Ashleigh." He gasped jumping to his feet and in two big strides he reached his daughter's side.  
  
Her little eyes fluttered open and she stared at her father with a big smile but the smile faded when she saw the look on her daddy's face.  
  
"Daddy." She whispered reaching out for him. Instantly Draco reached out for her and held her tightly, checking if she was all right. Letting silent tears run down his face. If this was what parents went through when they lost their children he would truly have to have more respect for those people.  
  
"Come on baby. Let's go, you had everyone worried. You're mom almost lost it." He whispered to her picking her up as if she was made of glass. Ashleigh grabbed onto him drowsily and let herself fall back to sleep in her father's arms.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco reached the dorm rooms and found everyone asleep. The granger's had Hermione's room and Hermione was still fast asleep. He made sure the portrait was shut tightly and crawled into the bed after changing Ashleigh and placing her next to Hermione and Sebastian who was cuddled up to his mother.  
  
He was so tired that he fell asleep quickly and unlike Hermione who had taken the dreamless sleep potion his mind crawled with dreams.  
  
Draco found himself in the main hall of the Malfoy manor where many parties had been held. He looked at his reflection and saw that he was many years older and to his relief didn't look much like Lucius. There were many people dancing in the dim lighting. All wearing exquisite gowns and robes. His wife stood nearby talking to some of the guests but her attention was on the stage and her eyes held pride.  
  
Do you remember when you where 7? And the only thing that you wanted to do Was show your mum that you could play the piano Ten years have passed And the one thing that will last Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry?  
  
He turned his attention to the stage and saw a small band playing. It took him a minute to understand why she was looking at them with pride but then his own face shone in pride. There were six of them and three of them in particular he knew he was proud of.  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways When I got lost in fantasies In a cartoon land of mysteries In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing  
  
A boy with dirty blond hair sat on a set of muggle drums playing with his eyes closed. A boy with gray eyes and dark spiky hair played beautifully on the piano but it was the singer that caught his attention most. She wore a beautiful blue dress that flowed like water around her, the color matched her clear crystal eyes and her platinum blond hair flowed around her pale smooth skin.  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da Seems I'm lost in my reflection Da da da da da da da da da da da da Find a star for my direction Da da da da da da da da da da da da For the little girl inside who won't just hide Don't let me see mistakes and lies Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
Her voice carried around the room as she sang with passion into the micraphone that was placed for her. Her eyes opened and closed as she sang and she faced he room with confidence.  
  
Do you remember when you were 15? And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry  
  
There were three other's on the stage and Draco placed each of them to be around the same age. Perhaps sixteen or seventeen, no older than that. One had hair up to his ears that was jet black with big brown eyes and two girls. One had light brown hair with electric looking eyes and a tanned complexion and the other girl had very long black hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, she seemed to e the shortest of them and was very thin.  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways When I got lost in fantasies In a cartoon land of mysteries In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing  
  
His attention went back to the girl singing and he knew deep in his heart this was his daughter. There could be no mistake; she looked so much like a Malfoy. This was Ashleigh and she had become a beautiful vibrant woman in his dreams.  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da Seems I'm lost in my reflection Da da da da da da da da da da da da Find a star for my direction Da da da da da da da da da da da da For the little girl inside who wont just hide Don't let me see mistakes and lies Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
She started to walk down the stairs with the microphone in her hand and looked around the room, her voice seemed closer to him then as she walked towards him her eyes smiling and her face lit up when she saw him.  
  
Under my feeling under my skin Under the thoughts from within Learning the subtext Of the mind See creation how where defined  
  
She span and danced her way through the crowd to get to him smiling at her mother before reaching him still singing, he smiled taking her free hand and they started dancing around the great hall as she finished her song. Her smile was constant and he knew that he would protect her and do anything in his power to keep that smile on her gentle face.  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da Seems I'm lost in my reflection Da da da da da da da da da da da da Find a star for my direction Da da da da da da da da da da da da For the little girl inside who wont just hide Don't let me see mistakes and lies Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes My innocent eyes  
  
She finished singing and he placed a kiss on her forehead before moving away from her. Moving the microphone away she whispered  
  
'Happy birthday daddy." With that her eyes shone like diamonds and she turned away running into the darkness.  
  
"Wait." He called out but she was gone, into the darkness and unknown where he could not protect her.  
  
Draco's eyes shot open as the dream ended, it had been a beautiful dream but the end suddenly confused and frightened him. Why had his beautiful and happy daughter run to the darkness?  
  
He sat up and looked at his family as they slept peacefully. He prayed that he could keep them all from the darkness.  
  
He really did hope he could.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I'm so sorry bout the timing on this one. I have been up to my neck in work so I have had absolutely no time for this fic. I know it's not that great and a bit confusing but it will make sense I promise  
  
Well no comments just please R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
Anyway I must go  
  
Love you all.  
  
Bye 


End file.
